Naruto La Lumière au fond de mes ténèbres sequel
by Vire Champouille
Summary: Sasuke a vécu pour son soleil et s'est brûlé les ailes, enlevé par son oncle. Naruto veut le retrouver mais une fois réunit arriveront ils à retrouver ce qu'ils ont perdu? Suite de "La lumière au fond de mes ténèbres"
1. Chapter 1

BASE : Naruto  
PAIRING : Naru x Sasu  
GENRE : H x H  
DISCLAIMER : Ils ne sont pas à moi…

Résumé : Madara a emporté Sasuke loin du sol japonais. Là-bas, à l'autre bout du monde il espère faire de lui son jouet parfait, son arme ultime…

.

Petit blabla.

Coucou tout le monde et oui me revoilà avec la suite de "La lumière au fond de mes ténèbres"

Navré du retard j'ai été un peu bousculé. Pour le nouveau planning voir mon profil et pour vos avis allez sur le sondage .

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis c'est important =)

J'espère que cette suite vous plaira et vous permettra de retrouver avec joie Sasuke et Naruto

Je vous souhaite donc la bienvenue sur ce sequel

.

Merci à vous de me lire

.

* * *

.

**LA LUMIÈRE AU FOND DE MES TÉNÈBRES**

**SEQUEL**

.

* * *

**.**

**Chap 01**

**.**

Deux années se sont écoulées depuis le départ de Sasuke avec son oncle.

Deux Années durant lesquelles il lui fallut apprendre à survivre à l'enfer que lui faisait vivre celui-ci. Le visage de sa mère, de son père, de Son Amour et de son frère étaient encore gravés sur sa rétine. Lorsqu'il fermait les yeux pour oublier durant quelques secondes son enfer quotidien, il voyait leur visage …

Il se souvenait de la promesse… De leurs promesses…

Son regard se voila et se ferma au monde… Reprenant pied dans la réalité de son quotidien.

\- Tu m'as bien compris Sasuke ?

\- …

Le jeune homme brun hocha la tête sans dire un mot. Il parlait peu, voir plus du tout, en même temps, vu qu'il n'avait rien à dire et que ce n'était pas d'avoir de la conversation qu'on attendait de lui, son silence valait réponse.

Madara laissa son regard sombre couler le long de la silhouette de son neveu… Il avait bien travaillé avec lui durant ses deux années, le fait de l'avoir éloigné du reste de leur famille et de ce Naruto avait fait merveille.

Le jeune adulte était désormais un Uchiwa accompli selon les critères de Madara. Froid, sans émotion, obéissant et docile, mais aussi cruel, dur et intransigeant. Un sourire cynique se dessina sur les lèvres minces de l'homme.

Sasuke était son parfait petit soldat. Rodé à toutes les techniques de combats, spécialiste des armes à feu, de poings, il ne se débrouillait pas trop mal non plus avec des armes blanches. Mais surtout il avait brisé ses rêves et le moindre de ses espoirs.

Il avait détruit son âme, son cœur et son corps …

Chaque désobéissance lui avait valu son lot de torture, et de souffrance… Il l'avait brisé sans le moindre état d'âme. Écrasant et broyant chaques sentiments qui auraient pu vouloir rester en lui.

Les coups avaient plu, les insultes nourri son quotidien, les humiliations physiques et psychologiques avaient écrasé toute forme de rébellion. Il l'avait laissé telle une coquille vide …

Sa traîné, sa pute comme l'appelait souvent ses gardes…

L'objet qu'il donnait, qu'il vendait … Pour obtenir le pouvoir qu'il voulait…

Cela n'avait pas été simple de détruire la teigne qu'était son neveu… L'enfermer, le battre, lui interdire toutes sorties, le garder cloîtré sans visite, lui apprendre tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir et briser ses espoirs, ses envies….

Il avait tout mis en œuvre pour cela, pour réaliser sa plus belle création, son jouet parfait…

Ce soir, tout le gratin serait réuni chez Madara pour la soirée donné en l'honneur de l'ambassadeur, il y recevrait ce dernier avec le jeune homme usant de son charme pour obtenir encore plus de faveur, plus de pouvoir…

Il tendit la main et repoussa une mèche brune derrière une oreille délicate.

\- Tu vas faire en sorte de les faire baver ce soir… Je veux que cet homme finisse la soirée entre tes cuisses ! Nous sommes bien d'accord ?

\- …

\- Va te laver et t'habiller !siffla-t-il à l'intention de Sasuke avant de reporter son attention sur Kabuto. Kabuto!

\- Oui Maître ?

\- Emmène Sasuke se préparer pour ce soir !

\- A vos ordre Maître !

Prenant le chemin de la sortie, le jeune homme brun marqua une seconde d'arrêt, avant de franchir le seuil.

\- Pourrais-je le voir ?

\- Si tu m'obéis bien ce soir ! sourit-il. Je t'autoriserai à le voir.

Silencieusement, Sasuke quitta la pièce et se dirigea vers le grand escalier de marbre sur sa gauche. Exceptionnellement, il pouvait monter à l'étage, il y serait lavé, huilé, pommadé, habillé, coiffé, maquillé comme toutes traînées qui se respectent.

Son regard était perdu dans le vide, aucune émotion, aucune vie non plus n'éclairait son regard, son visage ne montrait rien de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Ressentait-il quelque chose d'ailleurs ? Probablement pas … Plus rien n'avait de sens dans sa vie…

Depuis 2 ans il avait peu à peu tout perdu…

Il y avait 8 mois, Kabuto lui avait montré des photos du mariage de son frère… Un mariage… Ils avaient eu vite fait de l'oublier… Lui aussi l'avait oublié...Il l'avait rayé de sa vie… Comme s'il n'avait jamais existé…

Comme s'il ne lui avait jamais offert la seule chose qu'il possédait encore à l'époque…

Son soleil… Sa lumière….Son oxygène , sa raison de vivre, l'avait purement et simplement balayé…. Comme une vulgaire poussière sans intérêt… Il avait épousé son frère…. Naruto … Sur la photo, celui-ci se tenait près de son frère, main dans la main, une délicate alliance en platine ornait leur annulaire respectif…

Sasuke avait cru mourir quand il avait vu les photos, et pire encore, la vidéo que Kabuto s'était fait un plaisir de lui montrer, lui faisant entendre les vœux que le couple avait prononcé… Les larmes de joie de sa mère et de son père, présents pour leur union…

Tout le monde avait déjà oublié qu'il avait lui aussi un jour fait parti de cette famille…

\- Mon pauvre Sasuke ! avait souri avec cynisme Kabuto. Il n'a jamais voulu de toi… Tu n'étais qu'un jouet, une passade sans intérêt… Qui plus est … avait-il poursuivi en prenant délicatement sa main gauche….

Il caressa du bout des doigts l'annulaire du jeune homme. Ou plus exactement l'absence d'annulaire… Car en lieu et place de son annulaire gauche, il n'y avait qu'une horrible cicatrice … Cicatrice datant du jour où, exaspéré de le voir toujours espérer, Madara avait tranché sans aucune émotion l'annulaire gauche du jeune homme ..

\- Tu as compris Sasuke ! avait sifflé l'homme d'une voix glaciale. Tu n'appartiendras jamais à personne ! Personne ne voudra jamais de toi !

Et sans la moindre hésitation, et malgré les cris du jeune homme, il s'était armé d'un couteau et avait tranché net le doigt délicat, alors que deux de ses hommes tenaient le corps hurlant et gesticulant sous la violence du geste…

Le sang avait coulé abondamment… Le doigt agité sous son nez horrifié, alors que son estomac se révoltait et qu'il se mettait à vomir … S'en était suivie une bonne crise de rire de son oncle, alors qu'il l'avait enfermé à la cave où, il avait ses quartiers….

Une pièce sombre, avec un matelas jeté au sol, sans lumière…

Insonorisée, pour ne pas entendre ses cris quand il le battait à mort ou le faisait torturer…

Ou, lorsqu'il voulait lui rappeler qu'il ne supporterait plus jamais qu'un homme pose la main sur lui …

Rien d'autre que du dégoût…

Dégoût de lui…

Dégoût des autres….

Un cabinet de toilette avait été installé en bas afin qu'il n'ait pas à remonter dans la demeure quand son oncle ne souhaitait pas le voir…

Il n'était qu'une ombre, un objet…

Sasuke entra dans la chambre, Kabuto sur ses talons, il savait déjà ce qui allait se passer et c'est une carcasse sans âme que Kabuto approcha, repoussant les longues mèches brunes qui cachaient sa nuque avant d'y poser ses lèvres.

\- Hé bien tu n'es pas très coopératif ce soir… tu sais que tu vas devoir écarter gentiment les cuisses pour ce vieux bouc… qu'aurait pensé ton cher Naruto ?

\- Rien ! Il est marié à mon frère ! Fit froidement le jeune homme, en ôtant ses vêtements pour les jeter au sol, avant de pénétrer dans la salle de bain pour se doucher…

Une femme de chambre ne tarda pas à apparaître déposant sur le lit la tenue que son oncle avait prévu pour lui. Le bruit de l'eau qui coule ne tarda pas à emplir la pièce, alors que Kabuto venait de rentrer à son tour dans la salle d'eau, et ouvrait sans vergogne la cloison protectrice pour détailler avidement les courbes du corps fin.

\- Ton oncle a prévu une tenue pratique et pas de sous-vêtements pour faciliter l'accès… se moqua-t-il sournoisement.

\- Et alors ?

\- Que penserait ton …. commença-t-il, alors qu'une main se saisit violemment de ses joues écrasant dans ses doigts la mâchoire de l'homme.

\- Ne prononce jamais ...tu m'entends ! Jamais ce mot devant moi…

Les pupilles noires semblaient avoir viré au rouge écarlate et brûlaient d'une lueur de folie, le jeune homme semblait prêt à le tuer.

\- Dois-je te rappeler qui je suis ? ...et qui m'a élevé ?… siffla-t-il lentement en détachant chaques syllabes. Ne t'avise jamais … tu m'entends ! Jamais plus de prononcer ce mot ! Tu n'en as pas le droit!

Kabuto se détacha violemment du jeune homme devant lui et le plaqua sans douceur contre le mur. Claquant l'arrière de son crâne contre le carrelage de la douche.

\- Et toi écoute-moi bien ! Tu es juste une pute, juste bonne à écarter les cuisses ! Même pas capable d'engrosser une fille ! Alors tu vas fermer ta gueule de sale garce ! De toute façon elle est bonne qu'à sucer des bites, ta bouche !

Puis il lui claqua allègrement la joue.

\- Brave fille va !

\- Ta gueule ! siffla le brun.

\- Tu l'ouvriras moins ce soir quand il t'aura refait le cul ! Ricana Kabuto en sortant de la pièce. Je te laisse quelques préservatifs ! On voudrait pas que t'attrapes une merde, pas vrai ? Ça serait mauvais pour les affaires !

Lorsque la porte claqua, laissant le jeune homme seul face au silence, il se dirigea vers la chambre, son corps ruisselant encore d'eau. Celle-ci était vide, seuls les vêtements étaient posés sur le lit, la femme de chambre était repartie. Il se dirigea vers la porte et tourna la clé dans la serrure, clanchant la porte. Puis, lentement il recula jusqu'à la salle d'eau où, il s'enferma…

Son dos rencontra la froideur du carrelage et il se laissa glisser sur le sol… Les larmes qu'il retenaient s'écoulant enfin, sa tête heurta d'abord doucement le carrelage derrière lui avant qu'il ne frappe plus fortement celui-ci …

Encore et encore…

Jusqu'à ce que la douleur devienne telle, qu'enfin elle le submerge et qu'il s'écroule sur le sol…

.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

.

La soirée était déjà bien avancé et les prestigieux invités avaient entamé généreusement l'apéritif en attendant d'être convié au repas… Madara devisait et formait des alliances sous un sourire commercial, calculateur et froid.

Sur sa peau blanche, Sasuke fit glisser sa chemise à col mao délicatement brodée, les longues manches ouvertes sur le dessus dévoilaient ses bras fins à la peau nacrée mais musclée. La chemise ouverte sur les côtés dévoilait la finesse de sa taille et le haut de ses hanches.

Le pantalon souple, mais moulant, mettait en valeur les longues jambes et son cul. Le jeune homme avait tout pour séduire homme ou femme … Ses longs cheveux avaient été laissé détaché pour susciter la curiosité, car les longues mèches agrémentées de reflets bleutés cachaient quelques fois les profonds yeux noirs que beaucoup voulaient croiser.

Il repoussa une mèche derrière son oreille et s'avança sa main gauche glissée dans la poche de son pantalon. Il prit une coupe de champagne en passant et trempa juste ses lèvres dedans pour les faire briller, elles étaient délicatement rehaussées par un gloss.

Son oncle attendait qu'il fasse son petit effet, avant de le jeter en pâture à sa prochaine conquête. Il reconnaissait nombre d'entre eux à être déjà passés entre ses cuisses. Il ne put retenir un rictus cynique.

Tous les hommes n'étaient que des porcs immondes.

Leurs contacts le révulsaient au plus haut point.

Le seul fait de sentir leur regard sur lui, lui laissait le sentiment d'être sali.

Il avait l'impression que sa peau était grasse et suintait de partout …

Une douche…

Il voulait une douche…

Se laver…

Ôter de sa peau cette sensation horrible de souillure…

En moins de 2 ans, il avait tout testé, son oncle avait fait de lui une souillure, une traînée qu'il offrait à ceux qu'il voulait… Utilisant son corps comme une arme en leur cachant son âge… Il avait tué en lui tout ce qui aurait pu le tenir hors de l'eau… Il lui avait arraché le moindre de ses espoirs… Le moindre de ses souvenirs avaient été souillés….

Si autrefois il y avait eu de la douceur en lui, de la tendresse, de l'amour… Aujourd'hui il n'y avait plus que la haine dans son cœur, dans son âme… Son corps n'était qu'une arme qu'il avait parfaitement entraîné… Que ce soit comme ce soir-là pour le plaisir ou pour la mort… Il la donnait sans le moindre remords, ni regret…

Il s'avança vers son oncle, sans même réellement voir avec qui il était, il n'écouta pas les présentations, se fichant totalement du nom, de l'âge ou même de l'apparence de celui avec qui, il allait finir dans quelques minutes.

Il s'inclina simplement, son regard ne voyait pas ceux qui étaient en face de lui. Il sentit vaguement une pression sur son bras et un sourire sur commande étira ses lèvres délicatement rosées. Il baissa les yeux selon un entraînement bien précis, simulant à merveille la timidité et l'innocence… Puis avec un regard en biais il se dirigea vers la sortie s'arrêtant pour vérifier que son « client » suivait le balancement de ses hanches pour se laisser séduire.

L'homme lui avait emboîté le pas, et Sasuke le dirigea vers le bureau, d'un pas habitué … Laissant une distance respectable entre eux, il lui ouvrit le bureau et y entra, laissant la porte ouverte à sa suite… L'homme entra et le jeune homme claqua la porte derrière l'homme.

-Oh...Vous m'avez surpris ! souffla celui-ci soudain un peu mal à l'aise soudain.

-Vraiment ? chuchota-t-il d'une voix suave. N'aviez-vous pas envie de me surprendre ?

-Euh et bien… Commença l'homme alors que le brun s'avançait vers lui, détachant de sa main libre les boutons de sa chemise dévoilant le nacre de sa peau qui laissa l'homme sans voix…

Sasuke l'attira jusqu'au bureau et s'assis dessus, faisant glisser ses bras sur l'arrière pour s'allonger sur celui-ci, ses bras au-dessus de sa tête.

L'homme s'avança posant son verre sur le rebord, il s'avança vers la silhouette alanguit devant lui. Son regard ne perdant pas la main qui venait de glisser sur le ventre plat dégrafant le pantalon et dévoilant les premiers poils pubiens du jeune homme qui tranchaient sur le blanc laiteux…

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, prenant conscience que le corps allongé était nu sous le vêtement.

-Ne voulez-vous pas me toucher ? souffla-t-il d'une voix chaude.

L'homme tressaillit, se disant qu'il pourrait être déshabillé, juste avec cette voix.

-Le puis-je ?

Sasuke retint un éclat de rire désabusé. Ce type était vraiment idiot.

-Je suis à vous… souffla-t-il, cependant son regard sombre était perdu dans les arabesques au-dessus de lui.

Il ne tarda pas à sentir les mains courir sur sa peau puis, une bouche humide vint se poser sur lui, il ferma les yeux. L'homme dû prendre cela pour un consentement de sa part, car il tira brutalement sur le pantalon et baissa rapidement le sien avant de lui écarter les cuisses.

Reprenant sa respiration, Sasuke releva ses jambes, les posant de part et d'autre du corps de l'homme sans ouvrir les yeux. Haletant, celui-ci bavait sur sa peau blanche, il se mit à le lécher, parcourant l'intérieur de ses cuisses, son ventre, avant de mordiller et de goûter à son membre avec gourmandise.

-Tu n 'es pas très gros… souffla-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui vais vous prendre…. Répondit d'une voix neutre le jeune homme sans le regarder.

-C'est vrai ! sourit-il, visiblement satisfait, avant de retourner à ses œuvres.

Sasuke attrapa deux petites pochettes dorées lorsque l'homme s'avança pour s'enfoncer en lui.

-Tss…. On ne joue pas sans protection !

L'homme ricana.

-Tu es prévoyant !

-Vous ne voudriez pas retourner dans le salon de mon père avec du sperme sur vos vêtements…

L'homme hocha la tête et rapidement enfila la protection sur lui et sur son membre avant de s'enfoncer d'un coup entre ses fesses…

Environ 20 minutes plus tard, l'homme sortait de la pièce laissant le jeune homme toujours allongé sur le bureau entièrement dénudé… A peine l'homme se fut-il éloigné qu'une silhouette entra dans la pièce.

-Parfait ! Nous avons tout ce qu'il faut ! sourit Kabuto en faisant sauter dans sa main la petite carte SD sur laquelle il avait enregistré les ébats de l'ambassadeur. Tu peux monter prendre une douche. Il vaut mieux qu'on ne te voie pas ainsi…

Le brun se releva, il ne portait que sa tunique et celle-ci était ouverte sur son torse. Kabuto laissa un regard gourmand glisser sur le corps nu.

-Quoi ? siffla le brun. Tu veux me la mettre aussi ?

-Ils sont tellement nombreux à te l'avoir mise, que tu n'es plus de toute première fraîcheur maintenant ! Je préférai avoir quelqu'un de moins… utilisé ?

Sasuke se détourna sans lui répondre.

-Rhabilles toi avant de sortir ! Tu ne voudrais pas croiser les invités de ton oncle dans cette tenue.

Le brun haussa les épaules, il attrapa le pantalon et l'enfila sans même le refermer.

-Ça donnera peut-être envie à certain ! siffla le plus jeune en sortant.

Il claqua la porte derrière lui et fila rapidement à l'étage

Une douche...

Il avait besoin d'une douche…

-Sale pute ! cracha Kabuto.

A peine arrivé dans la chambre, Sasuke se précipita dans les toilettes, le cœur au bord des lèvres, il vomit tout ce que son organisme pouvait avoir à rejeter… il resta au-dessus de la cuvette en porcelaine durant de longues minutes, les spasmes ne semblant jamais vouloir s'arrêter… comme à chaque fois …

Il ôta ses vêtements et les jeta dans l'âtre qu'il avait fait allumer… puis se précipita sous le jet brûlant de la douche pour ôter de son corps tous souvenirs de ce qui venait de se produire… frottant sa peau jusqu'à la faire rougir, griffant celle-ci trop blanche encore et encore avant de se saisir d'une lame pour gratter sa peau souillée…. L'intérieur de ses cuisses, ses mains, son ventre…

Son oncle hurlerait encore….

Et frapperait deux fois plus…

Mais il s'en fichait…..

Tant de temps où son corps serait abîmé, serait moins de temps qu'il passerait à supporter les « clients » de son oncle.

Le bidon de gel douche y passa, puis ce fut celui du désinfectant qui brûla les plaies qu'il avait ouvertes sur sa peau …

La dernière fois, son oncle avait coupé la dernière phalange de son index…

Il lui avait promis la première phalange de son petit doigt s'il recommençait.

Une phalange par refus de s'allonger…

Il eut un ricanement amer et éclata en sanglot…

Ce n'était pas une vie…

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait…

Pourquoi Naruto l'avait-il abandonné ?

Il lui avait demandé de l'attendre mais le blond avait préféré son frère…

Pourquoi n'y avait-il rien pour lui ?

Rien ni personne.

A nouveau le blond l'avait dégagé de sa vie…

Comme s'il n'était rien…

Rien, c'est ce que lui disait son oncle chaque jour…

Il n'était rien…

Il ne valait rien…

Ses yeux se posèrent sur sa main gauche mutilée… Amputée de deux de ses doigts… Son annulaire pour qu'il ne puisse jamais être à personne … Son index par jeu car son oncle trouvait cela drôle qu'il ne puisse pas se servir de ses couverts… Ni de sa main…

Afin de cacher sa difformité, qui amusait son oncle et qui lui faisait honte, il gardait sa main gauche toujours enfouie dans une poche et vêtue d'un gant que lui avait offert son garde du corps Saï, lorsqu'il avait été amputé de son premier doigt…

Ce gant lui permettait de tenir ses bandages autour de la plaie, puis était devenu une seconde peau pour lui…

Il resta là jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne frapper à sa porte.

\- Maître ? chuchota une petite voix.

\- Mmm…

\- Le Maître veut que vous descendiez pour le dîner.

\- Mmm…

\- Je vous ai sorti des vêtements. Je les ai mis sur le lit.

\- Mmm…

\- Puis-je dire à Monsieur que vous allez arriver ? Jeune Maître ?

\- Mmm...

\- Je vous pose une serviette chaude. souffla la voix douce.

Puis, ce fut de nouveau le silence.

Sasuke se redressa en s'appuyant sur le carrelage de la douche. Il coupa l'eau et se traîna jusqu'à la chambre où il trouva une énorme serviette bordeau brodée d'un lapin blanc. Il soupira. Cette bonne ne ferait pas long feu ici si son oncle tombait sur les petites attentions de celle-ci pour lui.

Elle laissait traîner des sucreries, le recouvrait d'un pilou quand elle le trouvait endormi à la porte de la chambre. Lui préparait son cappuccino dix fois trop sucré le matin. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute de lui avoir dit qu'il n'aimait pas le sucre…

Quelques temps après, elle avait ramené deux chats errants qu'elles avaient trouvé et qui squattaient désormais le placard de sa chambre… Si son oncle les découvraient, les chatons mourraient dans d'horribles souffrances… Elle n'écoutait rien de ce qu'il lui disait… Bavardait sans cesse… Il aurait pu la qualifier de soûlante, si elle ne lui rappelait pas autant un certain blond totalement idiot…

La jeune femme était sa nurse, elle veillait avec un léger grain de folie sur ce qu'il avait de plus précieux en ce moment. Elle lui apportait parfois des photos qu'elle prenait en douce, lui racontait tout ce qu'il faisait… Maman d'un petit garçon, c'était une rouquine exaspérante du nom de Guren.

Il s'habilla sans même réfléchir, ajusta son gant avec soin, puis lentement il se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Psss…

Il se détourna lentement et dirigea son regard vide vers le bruit.

\- Tu as oublié tes lentilles.

Il se tourna complètement cette fois-ci vers la voix, la jeune femme approcha ses mains de son visage et avec douceur ouvrit son œil d'une main et fit glisser ses lentilles. Il papillonna des yeux quelques secondes et elle déposa quelques larmes artificielles.

\- Ça va ?

Il hocha la tête légèrement.

Elle essuya avec douceur les joues trop pâles.

\- Il va bien.

Il hocha de nouveau doucement la tête de façon quasi imperceptible. Une main se posa sur sa nuque, approchant sa tête de son épaule en une douce étreinte qui ne dura que quelques secondes.

\- Tiens bon ! Ça va aller ! souffla-t-elle doucement en le poussant vers la porte.

Il se détourna et sans un mot, sortit pour rejoindre dans la salle principal son oncle, qui négociait sa fortune…

Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour se fermer à son entourage, s'enfermer et ne montrer qu'un visage de marbre sans la moindre émotion. Il errait silencieusement dans la grande salle à manger où les invités se gaussaient et échangeaient des banalités sur leur fortune respective.

Son oncle se tenait près d'un groupe et semblait en grande discussion… C'est à peine s'il les remarqua, son esprit à mille lieues de là… Il ne tenait pas spécialement à se faire remarquer aussi, préféra-t-il l'intimité du balcon et la solitude, à l'oppressante présence des invités de son oncle.

Pourtant, lui, avait été remarqué, des yeux ne le quittaient pas, suivant chacun de ses mouvements, guettant chacune de ses apparitions. Une main se serrait, un poing se durcissait, des larmes envahissaient des yeux qui avaient déjà trop pleuré, une grimace de dégoût et de colère se peignit….

Mais malgré tout, ces sentiments qui transpirèrent , ils restèrent éphémères…

Caché…

Attendant …

La soirée s'écoulait mortellement pour lui. Il ne prêtait pas attention à son entourage. Se contentant d'éviter son oncle et Kabuto qui le suivaient des yeux. Le maître de celui-ci était étrangement absent à cette soirée.

Le repas avait été tout aussi mortel que l'apéritif, auquel il avait échappé… Il ne s'était pas attablé préférant s'exiler durant ce long moment où l'hypocrisie était de rigueur. Et puis, supporter sur lui le regard de ceux qui étaient déjà passés entre ses cuisses le dégoûtait suffisamment. Il préféra traîner du côté des cuisines, surveillant du coin de l'œil que l'organisation ne souffrait d'aucun faux pas, qui aurait pu lui retomber dessus si jamais son oncle n'était pas satisfait…

Enfin il fut proposé de retourner au salon pour le dessert, le digestif et le café… Sasuke soupira bientôt son supplice prendrait fin…

La fin de soirée semblait relativement calme …

Du moins...

Jusqu'à ce qu'une femme entre en panique dans la grande salle..

\- Maître ! Maître ! criait-elle.

\- Quoi ? Siffla la voix de marbre de son Oncle.

\- Il… L'enfant n'est plus là ! hurla-t-elle.

A peine eut-elle prononcé ses mots, qu'une main se referma sans douceur autour de sa gorge.

\- Quoi ? siffla une autre voix polaire.

Un regard aiguisé et transperçant la figea sur place.

-…

\- Répond !

\- Je...Il….

\- Qui ? Depuis quand ?

\- Sasuke, laisse-la respirer, comment veux-tu qu'elle te réponde … soupira Madara sans la moindre émotion.

Elle secoua la tête en signe de négation et le jeune homme la jeta sur le côté comme s'il se débarrassait d'un vulgaire sac de déchet. Sa main droite glissa sous sa veste et en sortit un 9 mm Parabellum auquel il vissa, sans la moindre hésitation, un silencieux avant de sortir sans un mot.

\- Sasuke ! hurla son oncle.

.

* * *

.

Ne me tuez pas !

Mais n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review!

je vous attends avec impatience !

.


	2. Chapter 2

BASE : Naruto  
PAIRING : Naru x Sasu  
GENRE : H x H  
DISCLAIMER : Ils ne sont pas à moi…

Résumé : Madara à emporter Sasuke loin du sol japonais. Là-bas à l'autre bout du monde il espère faire de lui son jouet parfait, son arme ultime…

.

**reviews:**

_**La**_ : merci à toi d'être toujours présente et de me laisser ton avis à chaque fois. C'est tellement important de savoir ce que pense les lecteurs et je te remercie d'être toujours aussi fidèle. Oui Madara est ignoble dans cette histoire. Ah cela t'intrigue de savoir le pourquoi du comment pour Itachi et Naruto, tu vas avoir bientôt les réponses à tes questions.

Dont beaucoup sur la première partie de cette histoire. Mais je te laisse le soin de découvrir la suite.

Bonne lecture.

.

_**Myl:**_ AH je sais que cet évènement perturbe beaucoup mais vous allez tout comprendre. La suite je l'ai écrite dans la foulée de la 1 ère partie . Mais j'ai du beaucoup revenir dessus avec ma Bêta car l'histoire partait un peu dans tous les sens. Mais maintenant elle est terminé je peux enfin vous livrer la fin de cette histoire. J'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de la première partie .

Tu sauras bientôt tout sur l'enfant … Bonne lecture.

.

Bonjour à vous tous , heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce second chapitre.

Le premier ne vous a peut-être pas aidé à raccrocher à l'histoire de base, rassurez vous c'est juste une mauvaise passe.

J'ai hâte à mon tour de lire vos avis.

Bonne lecture à tous .

A dans une semaine

.

* * *

.

.

LA LUMIÈRE AU FOND DE MES TÉNÈBRES

SEQUEL

**Chap 02**

**.**

* * *

_._

_._

_-Sasuke ! Hurla son oncle._

Mais le jeune homme était déjà loin. Rivé à son seul objectif… le retrouver immédiatement ! Et faire le ménage ! Son oncle avait fait de lui une machine ...Il allait lui montrer ce qu'il en coûtait de toucher à ce qui lui appartenait…. C'était la goutte de trop… La douleur de trop…. Une haine sans commune mesure semblait couler dans ses veines…

\- Kabuto !

L'homme aux cheveux gris s'avança et réajusta ses lunettes.

\- Ramène-le !

\- N'est-ce pas plutôt le rôle de Saï ?

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'homme à l'émotion artificielle.

\- Pas de soucis, je vais le chercher !

Et sans attendre d'en avoir l'ordre, il quitta à son tour la grande salle d'apparat et se lança à la poursuite du jeune homme.

Madara se tourna froidement vers Kabuto.

\- Je peux savoir comment quelqu'un a pu rentrer ici ? Est-ce que ton travail est à ce point peu fiable ?

\- Non, mon maître ! Je vous assure que la sécurité est maximale ! Mais je suis plus un espion qu'un agent de sécurité c'est le rôle de Saï…

\- Visiblement ce n'est pas encore ça ! siffla une voix froide qui obligea Kabuto à reporter son attention sur le groupe avec qui le chef du clan Uchiwa discutait peu avant.

Le regard dur et froid, une haute stature, des cheveux châtain foncés, une attitude hautaine de celui qui a l'habitude d'être obéit d'un simple regard, il croisa deux pupilles d'un noir abyssale qui lui rappela sans nul doute possible Madara mais aussi le jeune Maître.

\- Fugaku… fit simplement son aîné.

\- Madara, je pensais que la sécurité était tout de même d'une autre envergure. Je commence à douter de ma légitimité à t'avoir laissé Sasuke !

\- Tu remets en doute l'éducation ou la sécurité dont j'ai entouré **mon** fils !

\- Il n'est ton fils que d'adoption ! J'en suis encore le géniteur !

\- Oui tu en as le nom ! Et Sasuke le sait très bien ! sourit l'homme machiavéliquement.

Il avait accepté la demande de Fugaku de le laisser voir son fils , Madara était fier de ce qu'il avait obtenu et montrer à son petit frère qu'il avait dompté le jeune homme le flattait énormément. Mikoto avait accompagné son mari souhaitant revoir son fils au plus vite et étrangement celui-ci ne s'y était pas opposé..

Ils avaient eu du mal à localiser le chef de famille qui avait fait en sorte de ne pas être joignable, et celui-ci n'avait rien fait pour leur facilité la tâche. Lorsqu'enfin, ils avaient pu le joindre, s'en était suivi des mois de discussions et de négociations pour que Madara les autorise à mettre un pied sur le territoire américain. Invoquant toutes sortes de manigances et de menaces à l'encontre de son « fils », Madara avait réussi à berner les autorités suffisamment longtemps pour les tenir à l'écart du jeune homme, le temps pour lui de terminer les bases de son « éducation ».

Mais de l'autre côté aussi, Fugaku et Itachi n'étaient pas demeurés en reste et avaient usé de toutes leurs connaissances et de leur poids pour obtenir un moyen de pression et faire basculer la balance en leur faveur.

C'était grâce à tout cela qu'ils étaient enfin ici, dans la demeure de Madara à quelques pas de leur fils à qui ils n'avaient pas encore pu parler.

Minato, Kushina et Naruto avaient eux aussi fait partie du voyage et tenir Naruto à l'écart pour qu'il ne fasse pas de vague et qu'ils puissent tous entrer, avait été compliqué. Aussi le plus jeune était-il en train de patienter rongeant son frein, tournant en rond à l'extérieur de la villa…

Il contenait trés mal sa colère de ne pas avoir pu entrer et Itachi avait fort à faire pour qu'il ne fasse pas de vague.

Il y eu brusquement un bruit sourd qui fit sursauter tout le monde. Mikoto s'était rapprochée de son mari et Minato avait tourné son regard vers celui de Fugaku. Silencieux les deux hommes semblaient s'interroger silencieusement.

\- Qu'est-ce que… commença Kushina.

\- Tss…. siffla froidement Madara. Sasuke !

Seul Madara ne semblait pas plus étonné que ça du raffut orchestré. Il termina sa coupe et alla la poser . Fugaku sentait sa femme trembler à ses côté fils leur avait semblé si froid si distance , comme s'il ne les voyait pas . Il semblait vivre dans une bulle à l'écart de tout .

Deux coups de feu furent à nouveau tirés, affolant les précieux invités peu habitués à tant d'agitation. La porte s'ouvrit brutalement sur la silhouette du jeune homme vêtu d'un costume noir, sa chemise blanche légèrement tachetée, ses mèches brunes étaient mêlées à de lumineuses mèches blondes…

Tenu par son bras gauche, le visage soigneusement enfoui dans le cou du jeune adulte se tenait un enfant, un tout petit enfant d'un an voir à peine plus vieux. Avec précaution, et au vu du calme tout relatif de la pièce et de la situation, il releva son visage et tourna deux orbes d'un bleu éclatant sur l'assistance qui le contemplait.

\- Menma ! fit une voix froide alors que la seconde main cachait le visage de l'enfant dans son cou.

Les deux bras se resserrent autour de son cou et sans la moindre hésitation, Sasuke leva son arme et tira une balle directement entre les deux yeux de Kabuto et avant même que le corps n'est touché le sol, une seconde balle siffla et heurta Madara en pleine poitrine… dans les hurlements de la foule en panique.

-Sas'…. s'exclama la voix rude de l'homme.

Le jeune homme recala calmement la tête de l'enfant dans son cou et termina de vider les 5 balles qui restaient dans son chargeur dans le corps de l'homme avant de faire sauter le chargeur vide. L s cris ne semblaient même pas émouvoir le jeune homme qui restait de marbre.

-Saï ! fit-il tout aussi froidement.

-Oui…

-Sors les ordures !

Et sans le moindre mot, ni le moindre regard pour qui que ce soit dans l'assistance hébété, le jeune homme posa son revolver qui claqua, sur un plateau en argent, il prit une coupe de champagne et sortit... L'enfant blottit contre lui avait relevé ses orbes bleus et poser son regard, limpide mais sans âme, sur l'assistance qui assista à leur départ, stupéfait.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Sasuke était monté dans la nurserie où il déposa avec délicatesse son précieux fardeau. Avec douceur, il caressa le visage de son enfant et plongea son regard abyssal dans les précieux orbes bleus.

\- Menma ! chuchota-t-il. Menma, reviens !

Les orbes vides se posèrent alors avec interrogation sur l'homme en face de lui.

\- Pa...pa…

Et un grand sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'enfant qui se mit à gazouiller se blottissant contre lui. Sasuke laissa échapper un profond soupir.

Sauvé, son fils ne se souvenait de rien…

Il ôta rapidement sa veste et sa chemise tachée, avant d'enfiler rapidement un vieux tee-shirt déformé, bien trop large pour lui, et de reporter toute son attention sur son fils qui essayait de se carapater.

\- Où tu vas ? souffla-t-il avec tendresse en le rattrapant.

Il allongea celui-ci sur le lit pour le changer puis avec tendresse le revêtit de sa barboteuse avant de le glisser dans la gigoteuse. Il s'allongea ensuite sur le lit, l'enfant serré contre lui, un immense traversin empêchant l'enfant de tomber du lit.

Sasuke tapotait à un rythme régulier le ventre tout rond de son fils sans le quitter des yeux… Celui-ci se frottait les yeux et baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Attendri, le brun enfouit son visage dans les mèches blondes de son Ange et ferma les yeux… Son bras gauche encerclant et protégeant la petite forme nichée contre lui …

C'était fini, tout était enfin fini… Il ferma les yeux et plongea dans un profond sommeil peuplé de cauchemars.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Dans le petit salon, Itachi tenait fermement, la main de l'homme qui partageait sa vie. Silencieux le grand blond écoutait Saï leur raconter les événements qui s'étaient déroulés durant les deux dernières années et dont ils ignoraient tous les tenants et les aboutissants.

Ils étaient tous là , Minato tenait fermement la main de Kushina, tandis qu'à leur côté Mikoto se cramponnait à son mari Fugaku… De l'autre côté Itachi et son amant regardait tour à tour, l'ancien chef des mœurs Obito et Shisui du département des mineurs…

Après le choc du double meurtre, perpétré dans la grande salle, Saï avait immédiatement prévenu ses supérieurs qui avaient déboulé dans les minutes qui suivirent. Il avait fallu prévenir les autorités américaines, expliquer ce qu'il s'était produit et faire partir tout le monde.

Obito avait réuni la famille, venue à sa demande, et les amis proches pour leur expliquer la situation que lui-même suivait de loin depuis déjà plusieurs mois ….

Non loin de là deux autres personnes se tenaient en retrait. Un homme brun très mince, dont le sourire énigmatique et le regard froid pouvait faire concurrence à Sasuke alors que la femme semblait trop active et ressemblait fortement à Kushina par son énergie débordante…

Saï de ce qu'on leur avait présenté, était à la fois le garde-fou, garde du corps et entraîneur de Sasuke c'était lui qui avait appris au brun à se battre, à utiliser une arme à feu et à tuer sans sourciller… Mais c'était surtout un infiltré chargé de veiller sur la sécurité de Sasuke sous les ordres directs de Obito.

Tandis que la femme était là pour prendre soin de l'état psychologique du brun , elle était à la fois sa confidente , sa femme de chambre, sa nurse… Celle qui lui apportait le réconfort entre deux cauchemars…

\- Attendez expliquez-nous ! Je ne comprends rien ! siffla la voix froide de Fugaku.

\- Nous surveillons Sasuke depuis déjà pas mal de temps !

\- Comment ça ? demanda Fugaku.

\- Vous avez vendu votre cadet à Madara !

L'homme serra les dents alors que sa femme serrait fortement sa main .

\- Nous avons fait une erreur… A l'époque… commença-t-elle d'une voix fragile. Nous ne pensions pas que Sasuke nous serait enlevé.

\- Écoute franchement savoir pour quelle raison tu as accepter de signer ses papiers et laisser Madara devenir le représentant légal de Sasuke m'est complètement égal ! Lorsque j'ai arrêté Sasuke dans le bar de Suigetsu, je lui ai proposé de l'aider à le sortir des griffes de Madara. fit Obito encore en colère.

Il ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse vouloir se séparer d'un de ses enfants. Il n'avait pas eu la chance de connaître cette joie et savoir ce qu'avait endurer Sasuke lui retournait les tripes.

Mikoto souffrait en silence. Elle ne reconnaissait plus son enfant ! Elle avait vécu l'enfer avec son fils, elle pensait vraiment avoir tout fait pour le protéger, elle avait accepté bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais avoué et aujourd'hui encore son couple en était fragilisé. Elle était perdue ! Sasuke était son bébé !

\- Quand j'ai signé… commença lentement Fugaku. Je ne pensais pas que c'était un leg de droit parental… Mon frère… Mon frère m'a juste dit que ça serait bien pour le futur de Sasuke qu'il puisse avoir accès à sa fortune. En l'adoptant, la fortune des Uchiwa, mon frère n'ayant pas d'enfant, restait sous la tutelle de notre famille. A sa mort, puisque Itachi avait la mienne, Sasuke aurait eu la sienne. Je ne pensais pas qu'il ferait du mal à mon fils…

\- Vous saviez pourtant que votre frère n'était pas un tendre et trempait dans des histoires pas très nettes ?

\- Je sais que mon frère n'est pas un tendre. souffla Fugaku. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

Fugaku avait baissé la tête et semblait perdu dans de bien sombre pensées.

\- Sasuke n'était pas un enfant facile. ajouta-t-il. Nous n'arrivions pas à le gérer. Madara était mon aîné je pensais que si une personne unique s'occupait de lui , cela serait plus facile.

Kushina et Minato se regardèrent. Sasuke avait souvent eu des problèmes de comportement, son agressivité et sa possessivité envers Naruto, lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, avaient souvent été problématique.

\- Je pensais que si mon frère s'en occupait, ça serait bien pour lui, car les choses étaient devenues plus compliqués avec Sasuke après que nous ayons dû le faire suivre. Et puis mon frère à commencer à m'envoyer aux quatre coins du monde… Et je n'avais plus de temps pour penser à mes enfants, j'avais trop de travaille à gérer, Madara m'assurait que tout se passait bien…. Itachi avait déjà plus ou moins pris son envol d'abord avec l'internat pour ensuite en prenant un appartement… Nous avons souvent eu des disputes, Mikoto me le disait mais je ne l'ai pas écouté, j'avais confiance en mon frère … j'ai laissé faire…. avoua Fugaku abattu.

Il payait cher sa négligence et devait apprendre à vivre avec le poids que cela représentait d'avoir perdu son enfant. Sasuke était vivant certes, mais avec quelle vie ?

\- Votre frère a quand même menti sur l'âge de votre fils!

\- Nous pensions que ça ne serait pas gênant. Sasuke a toujours été très mâture pour son âge, même si du coup en le vieillissant il était plus petit que les autres, il avait largement l'attitude et les connaissances pour suivre… Je ne me suis pas posé de question. Et puis au départ Sasuke avait l'air d'aller bien …

\- Il l'a peut-être été jusqu'à ce que tout cela ne devienne un enfer au quotidien.

\- Vous croyez que je ne le sais pas? J'en suis conscient, je sais ce que mon fils … et ma femme ont dû vivre… fit l'homme en resserrant sa prise sur la main de sa femme. Vous croyiez que je ne le regrette pas assez ?

\- Vous vous rendez compte de l'enfer qu'à vécu votre fils pendant ses deux années ? De ce qu'il a fallu faire pour le maintenir en vie ?

\- En vie ?

\- Votre frère le frappait, le torturait! Il lui a fait subir tellement d'horreur que nous ne savions même pas si Sasuke était réellement sain d'esprit. Nous avons même envisager de le faire placer en institut après ce qu'il avait traversé. Franchement, je ne sais pas comment votre fils a pu tenir sans perdre l'esprit. Dans son malheur il a eu la chance que Madara lui ai donné une raison de continuer à lutter…

Obito se tenait face à eux , les mains serrés sous son menton. Il donnait les informations concernant son neveu avec ne comprenait comment les choses en étaient arrivées là. Son regard se porta sur Itachi qui semblait avoir une vision plus juste de ce qui était arrivé à son frère.

Quant à Mikoto , il savait que celle-ci avait faillit renoncer à tout après la disparition de son cadet, suivie pour dépression la mère de famille avait été brisé par des semaines d'enfermement et de violence dont elle refusait de parler.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ?interrogea Mikoto ne sachant plus que penser.

\- Madara a offert à Sasuke un descendant… Un fils….

\- Non ? souffla la voix étouffée de Mikoto. Sasuke a un enfant ?

\- Oui un fils… Menma ! En lui offrant ainsi un enfant, il avait aussi un moyen de faire pression sur lui, de le tenir par l'utilisant comme menace ! Si Sasuke n'obéissait pa, c'est son fils qui en souffrirait ! Il a été fécondé in-vitro porté par une femme qui a depuis disparu des vivants . Un adorable bambin blond comme les blés aux yeux bleus… Comme vous l'avez vu tout à l'heure… Mais à la peau blanche comme les Uchiwa et avec l'intelligence de Sasuke… « Un monstre »… Dont les caractères génétiques on été soigneusement sélectionné pour en faire un génie à la beauté dévastatrice… Mais malheureusement avec le côté borderline des Uchiwa… expliqua Obito.

\- Mon dieu !murmura Fugaku.

\- Oui vous pouvez le dire… Nous ignorons totalement ce qu'il va advenir de cet enfant pour le moment il grandit « normalement » auprès de son père… Du moins c'est ce que les premiers tests ont révélé… souligna Shisui.

\- Des tests ? Demanda Mikoto. Mais pourquoi ?

\- Nous avons fait suivre Sasuke puis son enfant par la suite… Nous devions surveiller leur évolution psychologique vu les violences auxquelles ils étaient confronté il fallait un esprit fort… Tenace...Dur au mal… Résistant face à la souffrance…. A la torture… Avec ce qu'il subissait nous n'avions de cesse de craindre que son esprit se brise… fit Obito.

-Nous avons fait placé un garde du corps-espion auprès de Sasuke en la personne de Saï et une pédopsychiatre-profiler … Guren qui veille sur eux et les aide à rester stable malgré la cruauté qui les entoure. poursuivit Shisui.

-Mon dieu… murmura de nouveau Mikoto avant de s'effondrer dans les bras de son mari.

\- Ton fils a un fort caractère et c'est probablement ce qui l'a maintenu en vie jusqu'à aujourd'hui. J'ai rarement vu un tel esprit dans un corps aussi jeune. murmura Obito.

-Mon frère est un esprit fort. fit remarquer Itachi . Sans ça il aurait sûrement fini par mettre fin à ses jours….

-Oui tu peux le dire, j'ai rarement rencontrer même chez des adultes un esprit aussi fort et capable d'être aussi détaché face à ce qu'il vivait. fit Obito calmement.

-C'est parce que mon oncle l'a formé pour !

-Hein ?

L'incompréhension était total du côté d'Obito et de Shisui. Mais aussi pour Kushina et Minato, ils étaient désemparés.

\- Je sais à quel point cet homme est cruel et immoral, et ce qu'il est capable de vous faire subir pour briser votre esprit. Ce qui a sauvé mon frère c'est que son esprit est aussi tordu que celui de notre oncle !

\- Tu sous entends que ton frère est fou ? souffla Shisui à son cousin.

-Oui… Sans le moindre doute !

-Itachi ! S'exclama sa mère.

-C'est la vérité ! Sasuke a toujours été comme ça …Il vit sur une ligne tellement fine…. Entre nous et la folie… Il l'a fait parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix! Il n'a pas eu le choix! Il a tué toute l'humanité qu'il existait en lui… Ensevelit tous ses sentiments ….Je l'ai su quand je l'ai vu…. Quand je lui ai reparlé avant qu'il ne parte… J'ai compris ce qu'il faisait…Mais j'espérai qu'il se souvienne que de chaque côté de cette ligne nous étions là . Que nous le tenions ! Que nous le ramènerions !

\- De quoi parles-tu ? demanda son oncle.

\- Depuis qu'il est tout petit, J'ai promis à mon petit frère fou que jamais je ne laisserai quelqu'un prendre sa place ! Que ce serait lui et seulement lui !

\- Je ne comprends pas ! fit Obito.

\- Naruto avait promis à mon frère qu'il n'y aurait jamais que lui … Qu'il n'y avait toujours eu que lui … Et Mon frère a fait promettre à Naruto de ne jamais douter de lui… Quoi qu'il fasse quoi qu'il dise !Que ce soit quand ils étaient enfants ou il y a deux ans à l'aéroport…

.

_\- Jure-le-moi ! Jure-le-moi ! hurla la voix blanche du plus jeune._

_Ses pupilles d'un noir intense, suppliantes, au bord de l'agonie._

_\- Jure-moi que tu ne croiras jamais ce que tu entendras sur moi ! Jure-le-moi ! Promets-moi de m'attendre ! Il n'y a que toi pour moi, Il n'y a toujours eu que toi ! Je ne serai jamais à personne d'autre… jamais … je ne leur laisserai ni mon cœur, ni mon âme… Je te les laisse Naruto … je te laisse mon cœur et mon âme ! Prends soin d'eux...Prends soin de moi Naruto ! Je n'ai que toi ! Je t'en prie ne m'abandonne pas !_

_\- Jamais ! souffla l'aîné. Jamais ! Je te jure que je viendrai te chercher ! Peu importe le temps que ça prendra...je te retrouverai je te le jure ! Je garderai ton âme et ton cœur bien à l'abri. Je les protégerai, Je te le jure sur ma vie ! Quel qu'en soit le prix ! Je te jure de veiller sur eux…_

_Sasuke avait pris entre ses mains le visage tant chéri et laissait son regard mouillé dévorer et__graver sur sa rétine le moindre centimètre carré de celui-ci._

_Naruto posa sa main sur la nuque gracile et attrapa sauvagement la bouche délicate et tremblante._

_\- Ne l'oublie jamais… souffla-t-il contre sa bouche. Tu es à moi ! Seulement à moi !_

_Les larmes coulaient sans discontinuer sur le visage pâle. La joue marquée d'un énorme hématome qui déjà, bleuissait. Sasuke plongeait son regard déjà trop faible dans les orbes bleus._

_\- Tu es mon ciel… Mon soleil… Ma vie et mon oxygène… Tu es la lumière au fond de mes ténèbres… chuchota-t-il ._

_\- JE SUIS LA LUMIÈRE AU FOND DE TES TÉNÈBRES ! lui cria le blond alors qu'une main dure l'arrachait à l'étreinte du plus jeune et emportait celui-ci loin de lui alors qu'il se débattait, cherchant à retarder son départ le plus possible. AU FOND DE TES TÉNÈBRES JE SERAI TOUJOURS LA ! CHERCHE-MOI TOUJOURS ! »_

_._

_._

\- Ça ne vous a pas empêché d'épouser l'aîné malgré tout .persifla Obito

\- Oh je vous arrête ! fit soudain le grand blond mal à l'aise. Il y a erreur sur la personne.

Le grand blond qui se tenait auprès d'Itachi depuis le début des débats se leva pour les interrompre.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? objecta Obito.

\- Je ne suis pas Naruto Uzumaki… Même si nous nous ressemblons énormément.

\- Alors...Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Je suis Yahiko Uzumaki… Naruto est mon jeune cousin ! Nous nous ressemblons beaucoup bien qu'à l'origine je sois roux …

Yahiko sourit à son amant avec douceur. Même son sourire semblait presque identique à celui de Naruto. Itachi lui rendit son sourire avant de poursuivre.

\- Mon frère n'est pas idiot … En fait, tout reposait sur son intelligence à tout décoder… Pour qu'il comprenne qu'on était là … Que nous le sortirions de là… cela nous a seulement prit plus de temps que prévu… murmura Itachi. J'aurai du le prendre avec moi, je n'aurai jamais du le laisser .

\- Ce n'était pas à toi de faire ça. souffla sa mère . Et tu n'aurais pas pu l'arracher à Madara. Il…

La mère de famille se tut, elle avait subit la violence de son beau-frère à maintes occasion si elle n'avait pas pu aider davantage son fils c'était bien parce que celui-ci quoiqu'il en ait dit à Sasuke à l'époque, ne lui avait pas fait de cadeau…

\- Vous avez chercher un moyen de l'arracher à Madara ?

\- Bien sûr ! Nous n'allions pas laisser mon petit frère sous la coupe de ce fou ! Mais tant qu'il était mineur et sur le territoire japonais on ne pouvait rien faire… Il fallait que Madara lui fasse quitter le japon…

\- Oui nous avions le même problème, Sasuke n'avait que 16 ans ,Kami Sama ! C'était un enfant ! S'énerva le policier hors de lui. Il ne pouvait pas être émancipé au japon, il fallait lui faire quitter le territoire mais sans que Madara ne soupçonne quoi que se soit...Tout dépendait de ce que Sasuke serait capable de supporter. Tout reposait sur lui… Mais nous ne pensions pas qu'il en viendrait à …

\- Qu'il serait capable de tuer notre oncle ? termina Itachi avec douceur.

\- Toi tu t'en doutais? demanda Kushina .

Itachi hocha la tête.

\- Oui je le savais , je l'ai lu dans ses yeux…

\- Quand est-ce que…

\- Ce soir … Quand j'ai vu son regard… Quand j'ai croisé ses yeux… J'ai su qu'il s'était produit quelque chose qui avait fait disjoncter mon frère… Et qu'il était trop tard pour l'empêcher… Mon Oncle avait commis l'irréparable envers mon petit frère… Il avait lâcher la bride… Il a libéré le monstre qu'il a lui-même élevé…. Et toutes les barrières de mon frère ont lâché… termina à voix basse l'aîné.

Il avait mal de ne pas avoir pu protéger son frère de tout cela. S'il s'était douté de ce qu'il adviendrait … De ce que Madara ferait subir à son précieux petit frère… Il aurait agi bien plus tôt …. Et peut-être, oui peut-être que le carnage aurait pu être évité…

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Dans la chambre plongée dans une semi-obscurité, Naruto contemplait le corps allongé qui semblait presque disparaître dans les draps d'un blanc immaculé. Il frissonna en repensant à ce qui venait de se produire… A ce qu'avait fait Sasuke sans même trembler, sans que son visage n'exprime le moindre sentiment, sans que son regard ne cille à un seul instant.

Assis sur le bord du lit, les deux orbes bleus couvaient du regard les deux silhouettes allongées sur le lit et nichées l'une contre l'autre, avec un sourire tendre. Sursautant lorsqu'une main se posa sur son visage, le brun s'était brutalement redressé serrant contre lui le petit corps somnolant.

Il passa une main sur le visage de l'enfant …

\- Nepodvizhnyy ! prononça-t-il d'une voix basse alors que le corps de l'enfant s'enfonçait dans un état hypnotique.

\- Sasuke ! fit une voix douce. N'aie pas peur…

Tendant doucement le bras vers la lampe, l'homme appuya sur l'interrupteur et une douce lumière envahie la chambre. Le regard sombre se leva vers l'homme qui lui faisait face… Il mit quelques secondes à le remettre… Sa vue trouble l'obligeant à forcer pour voir… Il distingua vaguement des mèches blondes et ses pupilles s'agrandirent…

-Na… Na….

-Sus'ke… sourit-il de toutes ses dents.

-Na…

-Oui…

-Na...ru….

-Oui….

-Na…

-Je suis là ! C'est bien moi !

Deux bras enlacèrent le corps trop mince qui se mit à trembler, prenant soin de ne pas écraser le corps de l'enfant toujours entre eux. Des larmes avaient envahi les pupilles noires et se mirent à dévaler le long de ses joues.

\- Na…

\- Sasuke ! C'est moi, c'est bien moi ! Tout est fini maintenant ! murmura la voix douce. L'homme caressant doucement son visage, essuyant avec délicatesse les joues couvertes de larmes. C'est bon ! J'ai ramené ton cœur et ton âme…. souffla la voix chaude au creux de son oreille. Tout ira bien je te le promets !

Naruto desserra délicatement les bras du brun et posa ses mains sur l'enfant. Sasuke sursauta et resserra son étreinte autour du corps inconscient. OSn cœur battait sourdement , il s'attendait presque à voir surgir son Oncle hurlant et riant qu'il était un idiot, qu'il allait le faire souffrir comme jamais.

\- Sus'ke. Tout va bien. murmura doucement la voix chaude du peux… ? demanda-t-il à nouveau doucement sans quitter son regard du sien .Je vais juste le poser dans le lit. souffla-t-il en lui désignant le lit d'enfant à quelques pas de là. Je reviens, je ne m'en vais pas….

Avec précaution, il enleva l'enfant des bras de Sasuke qui étaient crispés autour de lui et alla le déposer dans le lit, il prit une petite peluche rousse dotée de 9 queues et la montra au brun en souriant avant de la poser contre le visage de l'enfant qui visiblement reconnu l'odeur de celle-ci car un sourire serein se dessina sur les lèvres rosées.

Avec précaution Naruto revint s'asseoir près du brun.

\- Que lui as-tu-dit ?

\- Hein ?

\- Nepo… jenesaisquoi . Interrogea doucement le blond, sa main se levant délicatement vers lui pour caresser le visage aux traits tirés.

\- Nepodvizhnyy

\- Ça veut dire quoi ?

\- C'est… commença lentement le brun. Que fais-tu ici ? S'exclama-t-il en se redressant brusquement.

\- Je suis venu te chercher ! sourit le blond .

\- Me … Moi ?… Chercher… Et Itachi ?

\- Quoi Itachi ? Il est à côté ! Dans l'autre pièce tu veux que j'aille le chercher ?

\- C'est ça ! fit-il amèrement. Va chercher ton mari.

\- Nani ?

\- Ne fais pas l'innocent, tu crois que je ne suis pas au courant.

\- Wow, wow, attends une seconde ! Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

\- Tu es marié avec mon frère. siffla le brun.

\- Qui moi ? Pas du tout ! T'es malade !

Le brun se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers la commode, il en ouvrit le premier tiroir et lui tendit des dizaines de clichés.

\- Et ça ?

Naruto posa son regard clair sur les photos et s'approcha de la petite lampe. Un immense sourire se dessina sur son visage et il se tourna vers le brun.

\- Sus'ke, tu me vexes !

\- Pardon ? s'offusqua le brun froidement.

Naruto s'approcha de lui et l'attira vers la lumière.

-Hey c'est pas moi, ça ! C'est Yahi !

-Qui ça ?

-Yahiko mon cousin ! Il s'était fait décolorer les cheveux suite à un pari idiot ! Mais sur la photo qui est là, c'est pas moi ! Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'avais épousé Tachi ? l'interrogea le blond. Sus'ke, j'adore ton frère mais de là à… Ah non ! Là c'est juste impensable ! Pour moi il n'y a que toi !Je te l'ai déjà dit! Tu as déjà oublié? sourit-il avec tendresse.

Une main se posa sur le visage pâle et les photos glissèrent au sol.

\- C'est pas toi ? souffla le brun.

\- Non Sus'ke, c'est pas moi. Jamais, je t'ai promis de t'attendre.

\- Naruto ?

\- Oui ! souffla tendrement le blond. Oui… Je suis enfin venu te récupérer… gémit le blond en prenant son visage en coupe.

\- Na…

\- Sus'ke !

Le surnom passa douloureusement la barrière de sa gorge nouée par l'angoisse, le manque, l'envie, le besoin, la peur…

Alors le corps entre ses bras céda complètement et ce ne furent pas des pleurs qui sortirent de la bouche de son ancien amant mais des hurlements d'horreur…

Hurlant à s'en briser la voix, tout son corps, son cœur, son âme, hurlaient, tremblaient sans s'arrêter incapable de faire cesser le flot qui sortait de ses lèvres…

Son corps vomissant littéralement les deux dernières années…

Et malgré l'étreinte de son blond….

Sasuke sentait son âme se déchirer en petit morceau….

\- Je suis là ! gémit le blond en le serrant contre lui. Je suis là, je ne te lâcherai plus… Je te le promets, plus personne ne t'arrachera à moi.

Longtemps, il le berça contre lui, tendant de le calmer…

Dans le berceau, le petit homme dormait le plus paisiblement du monde, inconscient de ce qui se déroulait autour de lui…

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel lorsque ses rayons vinrent le réveiller. Il laissa échapper un soupir et grimaça légèrement, il avait bien trop chaud et se sentait bizarrement coincé. Il se dégagea de la couverture et se redressa légèrement… et ouvrit durant quelques secondes de grands yeux douloureux…

Ils étaient fatigués et secs.

\- Il ne faut pas frotter vos yeux ! souffla une voix douce. Vous avez encore oublié d'enlever vos lentilles hier soir et vos yeux sont tout rouges et gonflés.

La rouquine déposa son paquet dans les bras du jeune homme et l'obligea à lever son visage vers elle alors qu'elle versait des larmes artificielles dans ses pupilles afin de ré-humidifier ses lentilles.

\- Ça va ?

Il battit des paupières, laissant le temps à ses yeux de retrouver leur vision à peu près nette, avant qu'elle ne lui retire celles-ci. Sa vue resta claire quelques secondes puis redevint floue et quasi inexistante.

\- Mmm…

Elle déposa en lieu et place sur le bout de son nez une paire de lunette à fine monture et il put enfin contempler le visage réjouit de son enfant. Il plongea dans son cou et l'embrassa le faisant rire aux éclats. Puis gardant l'objet de toute sa force dans ses bras il s'extirpa du lit.

Il était à peine levé, son fils blottit contre lui que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas, s'écrasant violemment contre le mur, faisant hurler de peur son fils et réveillant une bombe blonde qui s'extraya du lit pour se placer devant les deux trésors de sa vie.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? cracha le blond. En faisant rempart de son corps.

\- Sasuke Uchiwa ? interrogea un officier.

\- Oui… fit calmement le plus jeune en se détachant légèrement du blond tout en berçant son fils, tentant de calmer les pleurs de celui-ci.

L'officier le détailla de haut en bas.

\- Uchiwa Sasuke, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour les meurtres de Kabuto, Orochimaru et Madara Uchiwa ! Tout ce que vous direz pourra et sera retenu contre vous. Vous pouvez demander l'aide d'un avocat. Si vous n'en avez pas les moyens, il vous en sera commis un d'office.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'avocat. Guren, fais prévenir Shisui et Obito de la situation. Dis à Saï de faire le nécessaire !

L'officier s'avança afin de lui passer les menottes.

Sasuke saisit avec précaution le visage de son fils.

\- Menma ! Tu vas rester avec Lui… fit le brun en lui désignant le blond qui le regardait toujours sans comprendre. C'est ton autre père . Il va veiller sur toi jusqu'à mon retour.

Il parcouru le visage de son fils de baisers, respirant son odeur pour s'en gorger, le serrant à l'étouffer…

\- Je t'aime Menma ! Je t'aime plus que tout.

Naruto les avait pris dans ses bras et son regard allait des policiers au jeune homme qu'il tenait contre lui.

\- Sus'ke ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je m'y attendais. Saï va faire le nécessaire et Guren va te dire quoi faire avec Menma.

Il leva sa main fine vers lui et caressa doucement le visage doré se gorgeant de sa vision. Il avait tellement changé en deux ans. Fini le jeune adulte survolté, il semblait avoir pris plusieurs années depuis leur séparation. Et cela lui fit mal de constater que c'était par sa faute.

\- Mais, attends… On a même pas eu le temps de discuter…

\- Je suis désolé Naruto… souffla le brun avec douceur. Ça sera pour une autre fois…

Le policier attrapa le jeune homme le plaqua au sol et lui mis les menottes puis l'aida à se relever avant de l'entraîner, sous les pleurs incessants de son fils.

\- Menma ! Tout ira bien ! lui cria le brun alors qu'on l'entraînait sans douceur dans les escaliers…

Il passa devant sa mère qui le regardait, effondrée, son père la tenait contre lui… Il croisa le regard de son frère qui lui sourit, confiant, ses yeux posés affectueusement sur lui semblait lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter qu'il allait s'occuper de tout.

Il leva une dernière fois les yeux et son regard se posa sur les deux blonds qui l'avaient suivis… Naruto tenait Menma dans ses bras qui pleurait en l'appelant.

\- Je t'aime ! souffla le brun.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime ! Je ne partirai pas sans toi ! lui répondit le blond en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Aie confiance !

.

.

* * *

.

Tadam acte 2 terminé.

Voilà Vous savez la vérité. Naruto n'a jamais épousé Itachi , et ils se sont enfin retrouvé.

Alors ça va ? Je n'ai perdu personne en route ?

Bon tant mieux.

Rendez vous la semaine prochaine pour le retour au japon.

N'oubliez pas une tite review ça fait beaucoup de bien à l'auteur .

Merci =)

.


	3. Chapter 3

BASE : Naruto  
PAIRING : Naru x Sasu  
GENRE : H x H  
DISCLAIMER : Ils ne sont pas à moi…

Résumé : Madara a emporté Sasuke loin du sol japonais. Là-bas, à l'autre bout du monde, il espère faire de lui son jouet parfait, son arme ultime…

.

Review:

La: Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Oui notre petit couple est enfin réuni , et Sasuke est l'heureux papa d'un joli petit blond monté sur ressors.

.

Merci à tout ceux qui ont laissé une review, cela me fait super plaisirs de vous lire à chaque chapitre et de connaitre votre ressentit.

je suis contente de lire que vous arrivez à vous raccrocher à l'histoire, le premier chapitre était un peu complexe et manquait peut-être d'explication plus approfondit. Mais

les explications viendront peu à peu dans les chapitres à suivre.

sur ce bonne lecture à vous

Je vous attends =)

.

* * *

.

LA LUMIÈRE AU FOND DE MES TÉNÈBRES

SEQUEL

**Chap 03**

**.**

* * *

_(Je ne suis pas une pro des procès et mon but n'était pas de développer cette partie aussi je ne mets que le compte rendu du jugement. De plus, le fait que les meurtres aient été commis dans une ambassade, c'est encore plus particulier. Pas plus que je n'excuse le meurtre, il s'agit là d'une fiction, les sanctions appliquées sont au vu de l'histoire et de ma complaisance...merci de votre tolérance)_

_._

**Procés**

\- Quelle est votre réquisition pour l'accusé ?

\- Nous, avocats de l'accusé, demandons l'abandon de toutes les charges contre Sasuke Uchiwa au vu de la légitime défense et des tortures et violences subies par celui-ci depuis 6 ans !

Des murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle.

Le juge frappa durement de son marteau et se tourna vers son jury.

\- Silence ! Accusé, levez-vous.

Lentement, Sasuke se redressa, silencieux, dans son costume noir, attendant d'être jugé pour les meurtres qu'il avait perpétrés sur le territoire américain.

\- Je vous écoute ! Avez-vous rendu votre jugement ?

\- Oui votre honneur !

\- Votre jugement est-il unanime ?

\- Oui votre honneur !

\- Très bien ! Pour le meurtre de Kabuto quel est votre jugement ?

\- Nous, jury de l'état de Washighton, jugeons l'accusé Uchiwa Sasuke non coupable, pénalement irresponsable au vu des tortures et violences subies durant ses 6 dernière années !

\- Pour le meurtre de Madara Uchiwa, son père adoptif ?

\- Nous, jury, déclarons l'accusé non coupable, pénalement irresponsable au vu des violences et tortures subies au cours des 6 dernières années.

\- Avocats de l'accusation, quelle est votre demande.

\- Nous demandons une injonction de soins d années au vu de l'instabilité psychologie de l'accusé. De plus, nous demandons une mise sous tutelle durant toute la durée d'injonction de soins.

\- Avocats de la défense ?

\- Pas d'objection votre Honneur !

\- Pour l'enfant Menma Uzumaki-Uchiwa ?

\- Nous demandons qu'il soit mis sous la tutelle de son second père biologique, mais pas de séparation physique d'avec le premier père.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Au vu de l'état psychologique de l'enfant et du père nous craignons qu'une séparation trop brutale risque d'entraîner une décompensation chez l'un comme chez l'autre et une mise en internement. Aussi, afin d'éviter une telle conséquence, et au vu de la particularité de leur lien, nous pensons que des soins et une surveillance constante devraient suffire. Les tests ayant révélés une fusion très forte entre le père et le fils, une séparation ferait plus de mal que de bien.

-Très bien, au vu de tous les éléments portés à mon intention, je déclare Uchiwa Sasuke lavé de toute accusation !

Le jeune homme brun s'effondra sur le sol, le visage enfouit entre ses mains, les épaules secouées de sanglots. Enfin, enfin il allait être libre… Deux bras se refermèrent brutalement autour de son corps et le serrèrent fortement lui apportant sa chaleur et sa force.

\- Tout va bien ! Tout va bien ! chuchota la voix à son oreille. Je suis là maintenant ! Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais.

Accroché désespérément aux bras de son amant, Sasuke essayait de rester à la surface, après deux années d'enfer où il avait bien cru ne jamais revenir, il était perdu …

Le juge toussota et Naruto aida avec douceur son amant à se remettre debout et le serra contre lui, pour l'empêcher de s'effondrer à nouveau.

\- Monsieur Uzumaki !

\- Oui.

\- C'est vous qui aurez la tutelle, de Menma Uzumaki-Uchiwa et celle de Uchiwa Sasuke.

\- Oui.

\- Nous nous reverrons donc dans deux ans afin de réévaluer l'état psychologique de Sasuke.

\- Oui votre Honneur.

\- Vous prenez bien conscience que l'état de sollicite des soins et une surveillance appropriée ?

\- Oui votre Honneur ! Nous allons bien l'entourer ! Vous pouvez me faire confiance ! sourit le grand blond de toutes ses dents.

\- Votre Honneur ? interrogea soudainement le blond.

\- Oui ?

\- Avons-nous la permission de quitter le territoire américain ?

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Sasuke n'a ici que de mauvais souvenir et il y est loin des siens, je souhaite le ramener au japon, lui et son fils, pour qu'ils soient entourés des siens… De ses parents, des miens et de son frère. Il va sans dire que Sasuke reviendra pour être rejugé dès que vous le souhaiterez ! Pas vrai Sus'ke ?

Un peu perdu, le brun le regarda.

\- Dis oui, Sus'ke ! sourit le blond en caressant doucement les longues mèches brunes.

\- Oui… souffla le brun doucement.

\- Na ! On va s'occuper de tes cheveux aussi ! Ton cul de canard me manque trop !

Puis il frotta sa tête blonde contre la tête brune comme un gros chat.

\- Na Na ! Sus'ke je vais te coller à moi comme une moule à son rocher.

\- Idiot de blond ! souffla le brun avec tendresse.

\- Hey ! C'est moi qui vais commander maintenant ! fit le grand blond en emprisonnant le jeune homme entre ses bras et en le berçant contre lui.

\- Dans tes rêves beau blond ! murmura le brun en fermant les yeux.

Il y avait si longtemps que quelqu'un n'avait pas pris soin de lui comme cela, ne l'avait serré dans ses bras. Le juge posa un regard sévère et pourtant doux sur le couple enlacé devant lui. Le dossier avait été lourd à juger… trop de tortures, trop d'horreurs, de maltraitances … Les dossiers des mineurs étaient souvent douloureux à traiter et celui-ci n'y avait pas fait exception. Il se demandait comment le jeune homme en face de lui était encore debout après ce qu'il venait de traverser.

-Très bien ! Vous avez mon accord ! Mais je veux un rapport mensuel de son suivis !

Il leva son marteau et frappa trois fois sur son bureau.

\- La séance est levée ! cria-t-il.

Ce fut ce moment que choisit une boule de nerf blonde pour débouler en hurlant dans la salle d'audience.

\- PAPA !

Sasuke s'arracha à l'étreinte chaleureuse de son précieux compagnon et tendit les bras à son fils qui se jeta sur lui. Il le souleva du sol et enfouit son visage dans son cou, le dévorant, le grignotant et respirant son parfum.

\- Mon bébé ! Mon amour ! Ma petite boule d'énergie à moi ! souffla-t-il tout contre lui.

Naruto sourit et laissa son regard couver avec tendresse les deux amours de sa vie.

Il allait avoir du temps à rattraper lui aussi.

Après ces 2 années loin l'un de l'autre, il y avait tant de choses à se dire, tant de choses à redécouvrir…

Et son fils…

Apprendre à connaître son fils qu'il n'avait jamais vu…

Tout en le regardant, il savait qu'il allait devoir l'apprivoiser. Quelque part, il ressemblait bien à Sasuke, il était sauvage mais plein d'énergie comme lui … Allait-il trouver sa place dans leur vie ?

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Le vent soufflait, ils avaient quitté le tribunal et s'étaient rendus sur la piste d'envol de l'aéroport où, le jet privé des Uchiwa les attendait. Sasuke tenait serré contre lui son enfant, sa vie, sa raison d'être… ce qui lui avait permis de supporter l'insupportable lorsqu'il avait été séparé de son blond. Il gravit lentement les marches du jet, il nourrissait, malgré tout, une certaine appréhension à monter dans celui-ci. La dernière fois, l'avait arraché à tous ceux qu'il aimait et son oncle lui avait tiré une balle dans la main pour le faire tenir tranquille. La douleur, la brûlure l'avait tenue éveillé et fiévreux toute la durée du vol… Un enfer de près de 8 heures.

En entrant, il s'attendait à être envahi par les souvenirs, aussi, il fut surpris de ne rien trouver de semblable à celui qui l'avait amené sur le territoire américain. Son regard étonné fit sourire le blond.

\- C'est le mien ! sourit-il tout fier.

\- Le tien ?

Le blond hocha la tête.

\- J'en suis le concepteur ! Il te plaît ?

Sasuke laissa son regard errer sur l'intérieur très cosy, la moquette était d'un blanc immaculé, les fauteuils d'un bleu profond… Tandis que chaque siège était estampillé du symbole des Uchiwa.

\- On dirait…

\- Oui c'est le même bleu que celui de ta chambre. sourit le blond.

\- Je vois.

\- Viens ! sourit doucement Naruto en saisissant doucement sa main. Il entraîna le brun vers quatre sièges face à face, deux par deux et l'installa pour qu'il soit près de son fils. Alors que le reste des passagers s'installaient dans les autres fauteuils, tous restaient aux aguets de ses moindres réactions.

Sasuke était gêné, Naruto ne le quittait pas des yeux, il l'avait toujours été, sous ce regard trop pur, trop franc… Naruto n'imaginait pas toutes les horreurs qu'ils avaient commises depuis qu'il était arrivé sur le sol américain. Il avait demandé à ce que personne n 'assiste à son procès. Juste au compte rendu. Et sa famille et celle de Naruto avaient accepté son choix…

Ils ignoraient dès lors, ce qu'avait été sa vie durant ses deux dernières années. Ils ne savaient rien des violences, des humiliations, des tortures endurées…

De sa vie enfermée…

Cloîtré dans cette cave d'où il ne sortait que pour faire usage de son corps pour son oncle…

Il l'avait prostitué…

Sali, souillé…

Il valait encore moins que rien…

Il ne voulait plus y penser, il ne voulait plus ses souvenirs…

Il aurait voulu vider sa mémoire de tout ce qu'elle contenait….

Il détourna son regard du hublot et posa celui-ci sur son fils qui jouait avec sa peluche…

Un renard qu'il avait fait importer du japon …

Le légendaire Kyubi …

La légende préférée de Naruto…

Sasuke n'y tient plus, il détacha son fils et le mit sur ses genoux calant son torse contre le sien… S'il avait eu une couverture il se serait cacher dessous avec son fils… Il avait besoin de recréer un cocon sécuritaire…

Naruto eut un doux sourire et vint envelopper les deux êtres qu'il aimait dans un énorme pilou bleu roi…

\- Na…

Naruto s'assit à la place de l'enfant pour être à côté de Sasuke et releva l'accoudoir. Après avoir hésité, Sasuke s'approcha et se cala contre celui-ci, son fils blotti entre eux. Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du blond.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda le brun à voix basse.

\- J'avais peur que vous ne m'acceptiez pas….

\- Hein ?

\- Tu es parti pendant deux ans… J'avais peur que tu m'oublies… Qu'il n'y ait plus de place pour moi avec toi…

\- Baka ! siffla le brun.

\- Tu as un enfant… Et moi… Moi, je…

Sasuke posa doucement sa main mutilée sur la joue du blond, Naruto saisit la main délicate et posa un regard douloureux sur les doigts désormais absents. Une douleur sourde écrasait son cœur. Il imaginait les horreurs qu'avaient pu subir le jeune homme. Interieurement il était fou de rage de se sentir si impuissant.

Le blond se pencha et déposa de légers baisers sur la main martyrisée. Sasuke tressaillit au contact des lèvres sur ses cicatrices encore trop fraîches.

\- Pardon je ne voulais pas te faire mal ! souffla le blond attristé.

\- Tu ne m'as pas fait mal… Et Menma est ton fils… Il ne sera jamais entre nous… Il est nous… Il est ce que j'ai fait de mieux… Je ne suis rien… Mais lui … Il est la plus belle chose que je pourrai te donner …

\- Hey ! Et moi alors ! gémit doucement le blond en enlaçant délicatement les doigts du brun.

\- Toi… Tu es la plus belle chose que ce monde m'est offerte !

\- Non ! souffla doucement le blond en effleurant délicatement ses lèvres.

\- Non ? demanda le brun en relevant un sourcil.

\- Non… La plus belle chose sur cette terre c'est toi …. Et notre fils….

\- Naruto…

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas je te jure que tout va bien se passer ! Je suis là !

\- Jure-moi que tu ne me laisseras pas !

\- Jamais ! Je serai toujours là !

Le blond resserra son étreinte autour du corps beaucoup trop mince et enfouit son visage dans les mèches brunes.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué !

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

En arrivant devant l'immense demeure des Uchiwa où il avait vécu, Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de marquer un instant de recul.

\- Sasuke ? demanda avec douceur sa mère en tendant la main vers lui.

\- Non… souffla-t-il.

\- Sasuke ? demanda à son tour son père en se tournant vers lui.

Sasuke pouvait sentir dans son dos le torse de Naruto qui semblait vouloir lui bloquer toute retraite. Mais le brun se débarrassa de la douce étreinte et resserrant ses bras autour du corps de son fils, il se mit à reculer…

\- Non ...Non… Non….NNNOOOOONNNNNN….. hurla-t-il avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes, laissant stupéfaite sa famille.

\- Sus'ke ? hurla le blond en partant à sa suite.

Mais bien vite, quelques rues plus loin, il avait perdu la trace du brun. Celui-ci semblait s'être volatilisé….

\- Sasuke ? appela doucement le blond ne comprenant plus les réactions de celui-ci.

Une main se posa sur son épaule.

\- Itachi ?

\- Laisse lui un peu de temps… Guren nous a dit qu'il fallait lui laisser du temps… Il lui en faudra pour se reconstruire.

\- Mais…

\- Je sais Naruto ! Et je suis sûr qu'il le sait… Mais il a besoin de temps pour nous accorder sa confiance ….Après tout ce qu'il a traversé…. Et je ne suis pas sûr que de revenir vers ce lieu soit une bonne idée.

Itachi leva les yeux vers leur imposante demeure, théâtre de tant de souffrances pour son cadet.

Le blond baissa la tête il se sentait tellement impuissant. Depuis le début de tout cela, il avait le sentiment que quoi qu'il fasse il n'arriverait jamais à le rassurer. Le brun dormait, son enfant serré contre lui, comme une barrière une protection contre le reste du monde. Il sursautait au moindre contact...

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? murmura doucement le blond à l'égard de son aîné.

\- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi… Viens, rentrons discuter à l'intérieur.

Itachi et Naruto rejoignirent les autres qui étaient rentrés et s'étaient installés dans le salon. Les deux jeunes hommes s'assirent. Naruto, près de ses parents, et Itachi alla prendre place sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Yahiko.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris de partir comme ça ?

\- Sûrement trop de mauvaises choses dans cette maison ! fit Itachi. Sasuke ne devrait pas vivre ici.

Mikoto serra la main de son mari.

\- Nous avons acheté un appartement plus en centre-ville … Nous attendions que Sasuke soit là pour qu'il puisse décorer sa chambre comme il le souhaite. Nous pensions qu'il voudrait peut-être récupérer quelques-unes de ses affaires, c'est la seule raison de notre venue ici.

Fugaku soupira.

\- La maison va être vendue à un groupe d'aide pour les jeunes en difficulté. Nous avons vu avec un Psychologue et un éducateur spécialisé, nous leur avons proposé la maison pour accueillir leurs jeunes… Pour servir de refuge…

\- Nous ne voulons plus habiter ici… Surtout moi … Et je pense que Sasuke est pareil...Vivre ici … c'est trop douloureux.

Itachi hocha la tête.

\- Oui je pense que ça sera bien pour Sasuke de vivre ailleurs. Mais où allez-vous loger l'enfant ?

\- Pour le moment, il y a assez de place dans l'appartement. Il y a quatre chambres et deux salles de bain. Sasuke aura son indépendance tout en étant près de nous.

\- Vous croyez que ça va suffire ? demanda Naruto.

\- Que veux-tu dire mon chéri ? l'interrogea sa mère avec douceur.

\- Sasuke est sous ma tutelle. Et notre fils aussi… C'est avec moi qu'il doit vivre… Je pense que ça serait mieux pour lui et pour moi que nous vivions ailleurs…

\- Naruto cela fait deux ans que vous ne vous êtes pas vus…. On ne sait même pas comment Sasuke va gérer son retour. De plus il est toujours mineur…

\- Je sais, mais j'ai déjà pris attache avec un éducateur… Et c'est à moi que le juge à confier Sasuke et notre enfant.

Le regard de Naruto c'était fait plus dur. Il ne laisserait personne lui enlever Sasuke. Seul, Sasuke pouvait choisir ce qui serait bon pour lui et si ce dernier jugeait qu'il n'était pas à sa place ici ,Naruto se refusait à le contraindre.

Minato se tourna vers son fils.

\- A qui as-tu demandé ?

\- A Iruka et à Kakashi. Kakashi est éducateur et Iruka est spécialisé dans le cas des enfants battus et autre traumatisme . Ils vont nous héberger le temps que Sasuke ait l'accord de l'unité de soins pour vivre à l'extérieur. Il y a un petit pavillon à l'écart, c'est là que vivent Iruka et Kakashi… Ce n'est pas très grand mais je pense que ça conviendra beaucoup mieux à Sasuke pour le moment… je ne crois pas qu'il soit prêt à vivre avec nous.

\- Je pense que Naruto a raison. fit Itachi. Nous sommes presque des étrangers pour Sasuke maintenant. Laissons-lui le temps de retisser des liens avec chacun de nous. Ça prendra le temps que ça prendra, mais laissons-lui le temps de le faire à son rythme…

Mikoto baissa la tête, encore une fois elle avait le sentiment de perdre son enfant et c'était tellement douloureux. Une main se posa sur la sienne. Naruto posa son regard doux sur elle.

\- Ça va aller. Je vous le promets ! Je vais veiller sur lui. Bientôt on fera à nouveau de grand repas tous ensemble…

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Alors que Naruto tentait de réconforter sa mère, Sasuke, quant à lui, avait fui vers le club où il passait ses nuits avant de quitter le japon. Son regard se posa sur la lourde porte et devant celle-ci fidèle à son poste se tenait un géant aux cheveux roux. Sasuke remonta ses lunettes sur son nez. Il resta là un long moment à le regarder se demandant s'il allait le voir et le reconnaître.

Un regard clair croisa le sien et Sasuke retint son souffle, son regard figé dans celui du rouquin.

\- Sasuke ? Chaton?

Il hocha lentement la tête. Le rouquin s'avança vers lui et lui tendit la main. Un accro dans sa respiration, il venait de reprendre son souffle, une larme sur sa joue, il glissa sa main frêle dans celle puissante de l'homme et celui-ci l'attira contre lui….

L'odeur familière la force de l 'étreinte fit remonter à la surface toute sortes d'émotions et de souvenirs.

\- Tu es rentré….

La voix passa au travers du voile de son chagrin et Sasuke s'affaissa entre les bras puissants.

\- Karin ! cria-t-il en poussant la porte légèrement.

Une rouquine survoltée ouvrit la porte en grand.

\- Quoi ! brailla-t-elle.

\- Il est revenu…

\- Qui ça ? demanda-t-elle en essayant de voir qui se tenait niché dans les bras du colosse.

\- Karin, tu peux prendre l'enfant ?

La femme se pencha et remonta ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez.

\- C'est … commença-t-elle.

\- Oui ! Alors tu le prends le petit ?

Elle tendit les bras et prit doucement l'enfant contre elle, les mèches d'un blond incandescent se mêlant à ses mèches couleur de feu.

\- T'inquiètes pas ! fit-elle à l'enfant.

Elle poussa la porte et Juugo entra tenant contre lui le corps inconscient du brun.

\- On va s'occuper de ton papa ! lui sourit-elle un peu carnassière.

Elle laissa la porte se refermer lourdement.

\- Hey Sui ! hurla-t-elle en pénétrant dans le bar. Regarde qui c'est qui vient de revenir !

Le barman se retourna vers la jeune femme et s'approcha d'un air mauvais.

\- Mais c'est quoi ce môme ?

\- C'est le Bébé de Chaton ! sourit-elle.

\- Bébé chaton ?

\- Oui ! Sasu est de retour et il est complètement cuit, il dort dans les bras de Juu ! On en fait quoi ?

Sui soupira.

\- Bah ramène les à la maison on verra quand il se réveillera. En attendant la soirée n'est pas finie !

\- Oui chef ! sourit-elle en lui faisant un salut militaire avant de regagner les vestiaires, le petit toujours collé à elle.

Juugo avait couché le brun sur le canapé et l'avait recouvert d'une couverture. Pendant ce temps, Karin avait fouillé le sac de celui-ci et sortie de quoi donner à manger au petit bout qui commençait à râler.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Le soleil se levait sur le pays du soleil levant.

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux, le soleil éclairait la pièce et le fit râler. Il n'aimait le soleil qu'à petites doses et pas au réveil ! Il gigota et se tourna dans le lit, avant de se trouver nez à nez avec la bouille blonde de son fils. Un immense soupir de soulagement lui échappa et il se lova contre lui, respirant son odeur, caressant ses doux cheveux avant de le dévorer de baisers doux et tendres.

Un petit rire à côté de lui se fit entendre le faisant sursauter.

\- Yo ! fit un homme aux dents acérées.

\- Sui ?

\- Ben oui ! Laisse ton rejeton roupiller et vient manger ! Tu es maigre comme un clou ! On t'a pas nourrit pendant ses deux dernières années. maugréa-t-il.

Le brun s'extirpa de la douce chaleur du lit et, après avoir soigneusement bordé son fils, il suivit le barman dans la salle de vie où Juugo et Karin avaient déjà attaqué le petit déjeuner. Un bol de lait fut posé devant le brun et ensevelit sous une tonne de chocolat.

\- Tu sais que normalement c'est un lait au chocolat… pas un chocolat au lait. lui signala le barman.

\- Oui, Oui ! fit la rouquine. Marmotte chocolat papier d'alu… grommela-t-elle, avant d'enchaîner. Juugo, tartines !

Le colosse déposa devant le brun une assiette pleine de toasts chauds beurrés et recouverts de confiture d'Arbouse. Le brun soupira.

\- Mange ! fit la voix douce du colosse.

Sasuke soupira. Il prit sa cuillère et commença à mélanger son lait avec la tonne de chocolat. Karin était pire que Naruto et pourtant il fallait y mettre du sien. La rouquine ne faisait pas partie des Uzumaki pour rien.

Elle avait tout quitté pour vivre de sa passion à quinze ans et depuis elle s'éclatait avec Suigetsu qui l'avait embauché pour créer les costumes de ses danseurs. Juugo les avait rejoints après avoir été arrêté à plusieurs reprises parce qu'il zonait. Il faisait peur avec son immense carrure. Alors Sui l'avait pris comme videur.

L'homme à la carrure de navet et aux dents pointues avaient repris le bar d'un ami qui avait décidé de tenter sa chance ailleurs. Kisame, lui avait laissé les clés et était parti du jour au lendemain… Depuis, les trois comparses ne se quittaient pas …

Sui posa un regard acéré sur le brun.

\- Alors, si tu nous racontais un peu ?…

\- Y'a rien à dire !

\- Ah et le petit il sort d'où ? D'un kinder surprise ?

\- Pas loin… murmura le brun.

\- Je savais que tu aimais le chocolat Sas', mais de là à arriver à en faire sortir un bébé chaton !

Sasuke soupira.

\- Évidemment qu'il n'est pas sorti d'un chocolat !

\- C'est le tien ?

Le brun hocha la tête.

\- Mmmm…

\- Et l'autre moitié ?

\- Un ami…

\- Un ami ? UN AMI ? Nan mais tu nous prends pour des lapins de six semaines ! Sasuke, les bébés, ça pousse pas dans les choux ! On cultive pas un choux à deux pour voir un bébé arriver au bout de neuf mois !

\- Sui… Calme toi ! Je le sais très bien. soupira le brun. C'est juste très compliqué.

\- Tu peux pas nous la faire courte ? demanda Juugo. Genre, raccourci façon Karin….

\- Hey ça veut dire quoi ça ? persifla la rouquine en beurrant une nouvelle tartine qu'elle enfourna d'une traite.

\- Erf…

\- Mais encore ? Tu peux faire court même ultra raccourci. Mais le minimum quand même.

Sasuke soupira de nouveau.

\- J'ai eu un enfant !

\- Des choses qu'on ne sait pas Sas' … soupira Sui à son tour.

\- Je peux expliquer ou tu te démerdes ?

\- Ouais, ouais, c'est bon, vas-y.

\- Avec un garçon…

Sui ouvrit la bouche pour redemander quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas… mais fut interrompu par un regard noir, une claque de Karin et une bouteille d'eau offerte par Juugo. L'homme soupira et prit sa paille pour siroter son eau directement à la bouteille.

\- Manipulation Génétique… Enfermé…. La police, arrêté, quelques meurtres … Jugé et renvoyé au japon…

\- J'ai dit court mais compréhensible ! soupira Sui.

\- En gros, son oncle a fait des manip' génétiques pour lui donner un enfant du beau blond, il l'a tenu enfermé, Sasuke l'a tué donc il a été jugé et renvoyé au japon ? C'est ça ? fit Juugo calmement en commençant à débarrasser la table.

\- En gros…

\- Cool ! fit Sui. Et le bébé chaton s'appelle comment ?

\- Menma.

\- T'aime vraiment les ramens Sas' !

\- Mmm…

Karin s 'étira et se leva à son tour.

\- Je prends la douche la première ! cria-t-elle.

Sasuke les regarda tour à tour. Juugo faisait la vaisselle, Karin venait de partir dans la salle d'eau et Sui regardait le plafond d'un air absent tout en sirotant sa bouteille. Il était stupéfait.

\- Et … C'est tout ? demanda-t-il.

\- Mmm ? demanda Sui en le regardant.

\- Tu ne me demandes rien d'autre ? Ni pourquoi je suis là ?

\- Bah, j'm'en fous. Si t'es venu c'est pas pour que je te soutire des infos. Si tu veux me raconter tu me racontes. Sinon… Il y a bien des choses qui parlent pour toi…

Sasuke le regarda interrogatif.

\- Tu sais, moi je te l'ai déjà dit… J'ai pas toujours été barman… Et je connais beaucoup de monde… Donc il y a des trucs que tu peux pas me cacher… Même si tu le dis pas…

Sui s'était levé et venait d'attraper sa main gauche faisant se raidir immédiatement le jeune homme.

\- Ça te fait quel âge maintenant ? Ton vrai !

\- Dix-huit ans…

\- Tu n'es toujours pas majeur… on t'a torturé, tu as tué des gens pour survivre… t'es revenu au japon, tu as un moutard, tu as fui de chez toi … Tu as trop de choses sur le cœur gamin…

Sui regarda les doigts mutilés qu'il tenait entre les siens… Ses yeux remontèrent sur le poignet dévoilé par les manches du pull remonté inconsciemment et qui dévoilait beaucoup de cicatrices. Il soupçonnait le corps du jeune homme d'en avoir beaucoup dissimuler un peu partout, plus ou moins discrètes, plus ou moins profondes.

\- Il te faudra crever l'abcès à un moment ou à un autre… Ça fera mal… Ça sera peut-être pire que la blessure elle-même… Mais alors, elle pourra cicatriser… Mieux… plus vite…

Sui relâcha la main fine.

\- Bon allez j'ai du boulot moi ! KARIN ! hurla-t-il. Bouge tes fesses, faut aller nettoyer le bar !

\- Oui, oui, j'arrive ! hurla la rouquine.

\- Juugo, on te laisse les chatons ! fit Sui en attrapant sa veste. N'oublie pas de bien les nourrir ! Et de leur donner du lait ! sourit le barman en ébouriffant les mèches brunes de Sasuke et de sortir rapidement, suivit par la rouquine qui sauta au cou du brun.

\- Bon retour à la maison ! sourit-elle en lui décochant un baiser claquant sur la joue. A plus tard ! Sui Attends-moi !

Une fois les deux autres partis, Sasuke vit arriver une petite frimousse toute fripée et encore marquée par la trace des draps.

\- Mon amour ! souffla-t-il doucement en tendant les bras à son fils, qui vint se lover contre lui.

Juugo posa son regard sur le jeune homme.

\- Un enfant pour s'occuper d'un enfant. soupira le colosse.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

\- Rien… fit le rouquin en secouant la tête. Il essuya ses mains et posa son torchon. Il mange quoi le Bébé du chaton ? Du lait aussi ?

Sasuke commença à regarder autour de lui.

\- Mon sac ?

\- Là-bas, près de l'entrée.

Sasuke alla chercher son sac et le posa sur la table. Juugo l'ouvrit et en sortit une boite de lait et un biberon. Le brun en profita pour attraper une couche avant de se diriger vers le canapé pour le changer.

Juugo soupira en regardant la boite de lait.

\- Combien de cuillères ?

\- sept pour 210 ml d'eau.

\- C'est un glouton !

\- Oui, comme son père ! Et encore je le restreins, sinon ce serait une vraie boule ! Il avale encore six biberons par jour !

\- six ?

\- Je ne sais pas si Naruto mangeait autant quand il était bébé mais sûr que de ce côté, il ne tient pas de moi !

\- Ouais vu le mal qu'on a à te faire avaler du lait !

Juugo secoua le biberon qu'il venait de préparer et s'approcha de Sasuke qui était assis sur le canapé avec son fils. Menma tendit la main vers son biberon et se jeta dessus. Le brun enlaça tendrement son fils et le regarda engloutir son déjeuner.

\- Que vas-tu faire ?

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Tu ne veux pas retourner chez toi ?

Sasuke se tut. Sa famille et Naruto ignoraient tout de ce qu'il avait vécu.

Comment Naruto allait-il le voir s'il savait ? Sasuke se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Allait-il le détester s'il découvrait ce qu'il s'était produit avant son départ ?

S'il découvrait qu'il avait donné son corps ?

Il ne s'était pas défendu…

Il n'avait pas refusé…

Il avait accepté d'écarter les cuisses aussi souvent que son oncle le lui avait demandé…

Il avait tué… De sang-froid…

Kabuto, ce salaud, qui l'avait violé à plusieurs reprises dans le dos de son oncle…

Son oncle qui l'avait vendu… Frappé, torturé, jusqu'à ce qu'il supplie… Jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte n'importe quoi pour que cela cesse…

Que penserait Naruto s'il savait ?

Que ses yeux ne lui servent quasiment plus à rien…

Qu'il distingue à peine ses traits ?

Il ne le repère qu'à la couleur de ses cheveux et lorsqu'il est suffisamment près à la couleur de ses yeux… Son monde est rempli d'ombre…

Il vit dans les ténèbres…

Que penserait Naruto s'il savait à quel point il détestait ce qu'il était ?

A quel point il haïssait son corps ?

Il avait toujours cette impression d'être sale devant lui en permanence… Même laver, il se sentait sale… Il avait l'impression que l'odeur de la moisissure ne s'enlèverait jamais de sa peau… Il sentait la pourriture…

Il ne valait pas mieux que son oncle…

Il serait peut-être pire que lui plus tard…

\- Tu devrais leur parler.

\- Je ne veux pas.

\- Alors, ils ne pourront pas comprendre.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'ils comprennent. Il n'y a rien à comprendre.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Que ça n'est jamais existé…

\- Ça ne se peut…

Juugo se tut un instant et reposa son regard sur le jeune homme recroquevillé sur le canapé, son enfant lové contre lui.

\- Et ton blond ?

\- Hein ?

\- Le blond qui venait te voir au bar ? Tu lui as dit ? C'est lui le père de l'enfant ?

\- Ah non, non ! Pas du tout ! C'est Minato… C'est le père de Naruto.

\- Naruto ?

\- Le père de Menma.

\- Euh….Tu peux t'expliquer ?

\- Erf...L'homme qui venait au bar s'appelle Minato, c'est le père du père de Menma.

-Tu t'es fait draguer par la père de… Le père de ton… Quoi ? Comment je dois l'appeler ? Ton chéri ? Ton amoureux ? Ton amant ?

\- Naruto.

\- Tu as embrassé le père de Naruto… Naruto qui est ton…

Sasuke rougit violemment à ce souvenir. Ce n'était peut-être pas la peine de revenir sur un événement survenu deux ans auparavant, non ?

\- Naruto est le blond que j'aime oui… grommela le brun rougissant.

Il n'aimait pas parler de ses sentiments, trop pudique, trop de peur, trop de honte aussi.

\- Mais je ne savais pas que c'était lui… Enfin au début….

\- C'est à cause de tes yeux ?

\- Comment ?

\- Tu ne portes jamais tes lentilles quand tu danses… Tu ne l'as pas reconnu ?

Sasuke baissa la tête.

\- Non…Pas au début…. Il était blond comme lui… Mignon…. Je… J'ai pas réfléchis… Quand j'ai compris, c'était déjà trop tard…. chuchota le brun doucement. Pour moi il n'y avait aucune chance qu'un jour il me regarde ou qu'il puisse m'aimer… Il m'avait rayé de sa mémoire… Je me sentais si seul… Et c'était agréable que quelqu'un s'occupe de moi… Veuille me protéger…

\- Tu voulais un père…

Sasuke termina de s'enfoncer dans le canapé les yeux voilés de larmes… Ce qu'il avait cherché dans ses étreintes avec Minato, c'était l'attention d'un père, quelqu'un qui veuille bien le prendre dans ses bras, le bercer comme un enfant, le protéger et lui dire qu'il était aimé…

Un sanglot s'étrangla dans la gorge du jeune homme.

\- Oui… souffla-t-il. Je voulais que mon père me regarde comme Minato regarde Naruto, qu'il soit fier de moi, qu'il me prenne dans ses bras ….

Un bras se posa autour de ses épaules et Sasuke éclata finalement en sanglots, lourds et douloureux… douze ans qu'il restait sur l'espoir qu'un jour, son père se comporterait avec lui comme un père, et douze ans que cet espoir était détruit à chaque fois …

.

* * *

.

Voilà le début des révélation et ce n'est pas fini .

Mais au moins plus personne ne lui fait du mal .

A la semaine prochaine pour la suite

.

Prochaine parution Mercredi 10 juillet pour le narusasu day

.


	4. Chapter 4

BASE : Naruto  
PAIRING : Naru x Sasu  
GENRE : H x H  
DISCLAIMER : Ils ne sont pas à moi…

Résumé : Sasuke est enfin rentré au Japon et ce retour n'est pas exactement celui que tous espérait. Sasuke doit maintenant tout reconstruire .

.

.

**Review: **

_**La**_: merci à toi pour ton com. Je suis contente que la relation de Sasuke avec son enfant te plaise . Sasuke va se livrer en effet, pas à tous le monde mais peu à peu à Naruto. Leur relation va de nouveau se poser. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant. A bientôt .

=)

.

Merci à tous ceux passé sur cette suite et qui m'ont laissé un petit message. N'hésitez pas à continuer. Je suis toujours preneuse de conseil constructif pour avancer .

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**.**

**LA LUMIÈRE AU FOND DE MES TÉNÈBRES**

**SEQUEL**

**Chap 04**

**.**

* * *

.

Les premiers jours furent douloureux. Sasuke ne voulant pas revenir, il n'était pas prêt, il avait besoin de se retrouver seul. Suigetsu avait prévenu Minato que Sasuke était avec lui et de ne pas s'inquiéter. Minato lui avait fait parvenir les numéros de téléphone et adresse de Kakashi et Iruka pour que le brun se fasse suivre.

C'était une obligation du tribunal, il n'avait pas le choix.

Ce fut donc deux semaines après son retour sur le territoire japonais, qu'avec ses trois comparses, Sasuke se présenta pour son premier entretien au bureau de Iruka… Dans la salle d'attente, il aperçut Naruto, silencieusement assis, qui l'attendait. Il restait sagement à distance ne sachant pas jusqu'où Sasuke lui permettrait d'approcher.

Naruto regardait douloureusement son brun entrer, entouré par ses amis. Jamais Naruto ne s'était sentit aussi éloigné du brun, même au cours de ses deux dernières années où il avait bossé comme un dingue pour ne pas devenir fou à son tour…

La peur de le perdre, de ne jamais le revoir...Que Sasuke le raye de sa vie à son tour …. Autant de scénarios difficiles qui avaient conduit un Naruto, normalement plein de vie et indestructible, au bord du gouffre plus d'une fois…

Assis, le visage figé et les détaillants d'un regard froid et dur, Sasuke laissa celui-ci se poser derrière le médecin.

\- Vous attendez quoi de moi ? siffla-t-il d'une voix perçante et sans émotion refusant de le regarder.

\- C'est à vous de nous le dire. Que ressentez-vous ? demanda avec douceur le soignant.

\- Rien ! Je ne ressens absolument rien.

Le médecin posa un regard un peu surpris, tout en essayant de cacher ses émotions.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Non ! Vous, qu'attendez-vous de moi ? Que je pleure ? Que je hurle en criant que ce n'est pas juste ?

\- Hé bien ça dépend de vous.

\- Il n'y a rien de juste et la justice n'existe pas !

\- Pourquoi dites-vous ça ? interrogea le médecin.

Sasuke balaya l'air devant lui comme si cela était futile.

\- N'attendez pas de moi que je pleure ou que je m'effondre en espérant que quelqu'un me console en me disant que cela n'est pas de ma faute, que c'est normal.

\- ….

Le médecin le regardait calmement attendant qu'il poursuive.

\- Ce n'est pas excusable et je ne veux pas de vos prétextes, ni de vos histoires ou de vos mensonges. Gardez les pour ceux que ça aidera à vivre en se regardant dans un miroir.

\- Sasuke ? fit doucement le blond le regardant douloureusement.

\- Je n'ai que faire de votre pitié ! Je sais très bien ce qu'a été ma vie ! Vous croyez quoi ? Que je me voile la face ? Que je ne sais pas qui je suis ? Que mon oncle m'a … Comment diriez-vous ? Manipulé ?

Le brun ricana désabusé.

\- Il ne m'a pas manipulé ! J'ai fait ce que j'ai voulu ! Aussi bien en couchant avec n'importe lequel d'entre eux, qu'en les tuants. Et si vous tenez tellement à le savoir, cela ne m'a fait aucun effet ! Je me moque de les avoir tués. Je regrette seulement de pas avoir eu plus de temps pour le faire…

\- Sasuke ! fit son frère d'une voix plus dure.

\- Quoi ? Tu as toujours su qui j'étais ! J'ai toujours été comme ça !

\- Arrête de te comporter comme ça ! fit le blond en venant le saisir aux épaules.

\- De quoi ? La vérité te choque ?siffla Sasuke.

\- Ne fais pas ça ! souffla le blond.

\- Ne pas faire quoi ?

\- Arrête de te détruire comme tu le fais !

\- Ah ? Parce que tu sais mieux que moi ce qui me détruit ? Tu sais mieux que moi ce qu'a été ma vie ? Dis-moi Naruto, que sais-tu de moi ? De quoi te souviens-tu ?

\- Sas' ?

\- Tu ne sais rien, pas plus que Itachi ! Tu veux continuer ta jolie petite vie au pays des bisounours ? Alors continue là, mais ne me demande pas d'y vivre avec toi !

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

\- Il ne me prend rien ! Je ne veux pas de la vie que tu veux m'obliger à suivre ! Tu es comme mon frère, comme mon père, comme mon oncle ! Tout ce que vous voulez c'est me soumettre à vos désirs !

\- C'est faux !

\- Pourquoi es-tu venu me chercher Naruto ? Réfléchis-y avant de me répondre !

Le jeune homme blond posa un regard dur, sans concession, sur le frêle homme brun. Il avait le sentiment d'avoir en face de lui un parfait inconnu.

\- Oui c'est ça… Tu ne me connais pas … Et je ne te connais plus… Tu as oublié celui que j'ai été quand j'étais moi et je suis devenu ce qu'on attendait de moi ! Une poupée… Tu as oublié à quel point je suis agressif et violent… constata le brun froidement.

\- C'est faux ! siffla le blond en lui coupant la parole.

\- C'est vrai ! Mais tu l'as juste oublié !

\- Non !

\- Si… Tu as oublié ceux que j'ai voulu tuer car ils s'en sont pris à toi ! Tu as oublié nos bagarres et nos disputes… Je n'ai pas changé, j'ai juste …. Brisé les chaînes qui m'enfermaient. Il m'a bridé… Il a voulu écraser ma volonté… Mais je n'ai pas cédé… Je ne céderai jamais…. C'est moi qui l'ai brisé… Détruit !

Sasuke se détourna et posa un regard neutre sur l'enfant qui était assis parmi les jouets et n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans le bureau du médecin. Son cœur battait sourdement dan sa poitrine au point que cela en était douloureux. Sa gorge était sèche. IL tentait de retenir le flot d'émotion qui brûlait en lui. La colère, la haine mais aussi la peine, la solitude…

Il devait accepter de vivre avec…

Il devrait vivre avec le fait d'avoir tué de sang froid des coupables comme des innocents…

Il devrait vivre avec le souvenir de corps qui avaient pris le sien de force…

Il devrait vivre avec le sentiment d'être toujours sale…

Chaque fois qu'il se voyait dans un miroir, il haïssait ce qu'il voyait…

Dieu merci, son enfant ne lui ressemblait pas….

Il n'avait pas ses yeux, remplis de haine, qu'il haïssait…

Il n'avait pas ses cheveux noirs comme la nuit et comme son cœur…

Il n'avait pas autant que lui cette peau couleur de la mort…

Il ne lui ressemblait que trop…

Il se pencha vers son enfant et le souleva avec douceur. Il releva les yeux et croisa le regard de Suigetsu. Silencieusement, le barman ouvrit la porte et le brun se dirigea vers la sortie.

\- Attendez ! fit le médecin.

Sasuke s'arrêta et se tourna à demi vers lui.

\- Vous savez que si vous ne suivez pas cette thérapie, votre enfant vous sera enlevez !

Le regard de Sasuke se fit sans pitié et se posa sur le médecin, faisant se redresser son frère et Naruto qui se mirent devant lui.

\- Sasuke ! commença son frère.

\- Ne vous avisez jamais de menacer mon fils ! siffla Sasuke.

\- Sasuke !

\- Jamais ! Ne vous approchez pas de moi ou de mon fils !

\- Sasuke… murmura d'une voix douce le blond. Tu sais que toi et lui êtes sous ma garde…

\- Et alors ? Tu veux m'enfermer toi aussi ? Me garder dans une pièce sans fenêtre sans jamais voir le soleil qui se lève ?

\- Je ne ferai jamais ça ! Tu le sais.

\- Je ne sais plus rien ! Je ne sais plus qui tu es !

\- Sasuke je t'ai attendu toutes ses années… Je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi… Ne me chasse pas de ta vie comme ça.

Le brun se tourna vers lui.

\- Te chasser ?

Le blond hocha la tête.

\- Ne me rejette pas ! S'il été plait!

Le brun secoua la tête, désabusé.

\- Chasser ? Je ne t'ai jamais chassé, moi ! C'est toi, qui m'as oublié !

\- Je ne l'ai pas fait volontairement ! cria le blond. Tu crois que cela a été simple pour moi ? Découvrir qu'on se connaît depuis tout gosse mais que je n'ai aucun souvenir de nous ?

\- Je t'attends Naruto ! Je t'ai toujours attendu… Et je continue toujours à t'attendre ! fit le brun en secouant la tête en signe de négation. Mais je ne te trouve jamais sur mon chemin….

\- Je suis là ! Je l'ai toujours été ! Aussi loin que tu te sois enfoncé dans les méandres de ton histoire, je suis toujours là ! Je serai toujours là…

Naruto s'était avancé vers le brun.

\- Je suis ta lumière je l'ai toujours été ! Tu le sais ! Je ne cesserai jamais ! Tu sais tout ce que tu représentes à mes yeux ?

\- Non !

\- Si… Là où vit l'obscurité, existe la lumière...Dans tes ténèbres, je serai ta lumière et je continuerai à t'éclairer.

Le brun secoua la tête en signe de négation. Il ne voulait pas faiblir, il ne devait pas… S'il le laissait approcher, il pourrait le détruire. Et ça, il ne le voulait plus… Il avait été trop brisé… Enfoncé au plus profond des ténèbres…

Oui…

On l'avait enterré là-bas.

\- Je continuerai à éclairer ton chemin aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi pour le faire.

Avec douceur il prit son visage entre ses mains.

\- Jamais je ne te ferai de mal, tu le sais. Tu le sais au plus profond de toi, si tu acceptais d'y regarder. Tu sais que tu m'y trouverais…

Le front de Naruto se posa contre celui de son brun, qui aurait volontiers tout abandonné pour rester là. Mais il ne le pouvait pas, il n'était pas prêt. Il se briserait en mille morceaux s'il faisait ça.

\- Je t'attendrai. souffla doucement le blond. Je t'attendrai toujours. Quel que soit le temps qu'il te faudra je t'attendrai.

\- Tu ne peux pas ! souffla douloureusement le brun. Tu ne peux pas !

\- Bien sûr que je peux ! sourit le blond. Tu as oublié qui je suis… Et puis…

Naruto posa un regard doux sur son enfant.

\- J'ai tellement à apprendre … murmura-t-il en caressant doucement les mèches blondes si semblables aux siennes.

\- A moins que tu ne veuilles pas que je fasse partie de sa vie ! souffla-t-il en sentant son cœur s'écraser à cette douloureuse pensée.

La possibilité que Sasuke ne veuille pas qu'il connaisse leur enfant le blessait profondément.

\- Abruti ! s'énerva le brun. Bien sûr que tu fais partie de sa vie ! Comme tu fais partie de la mienne ! Ne me fais pas répéter les choses, Usuratonkashi !

\- Alors… murmura doucement le blond en déposant un doux et chaste baiser sur les lèvres si désirées.

Il tendit au brun une petite carte de visite.

\- Mon adresse… Si un jour tu veux venir vivre avec moi…

\- Je sais où tu vis Dobe !

\- Non ! souffla tendrement le blond. Ça, c'est mon appartement … Je ne vis plus chez mes parents depuis un moment déjà…

Naruto aussi avait eu une vie pendant les deux années où il avait été absent, une vie sans lui, loin de lui. Qu'avait il fait pendant ses deux années ? Il avait quitté le domicile parental, travaillait comme concepteur d'avion… Pas du tout le style de métier dans lequel Sasuke l'aurait vu...Mais au final il ne savait, lui non plus, plus rien du blond. Ils avaient été séparés si longtemps qu'il n'était même pas sûr de savoir encore qui il était…

Le brun prit la carte entre ses doigts pâles. Et posa son regard sombre sur son blond. Celui-ci lui souriait avec douceur. Sasuke referma ses doigts sur la précieuse petite carte alors que Juugo et Karin venaient chacun lui prendre un bras et l'entraîner à l'extérieur.

\- A dans une semaine ! sourit Suigetsu.

Le médecin posa un regard stupéfait sur l'homme. Sui lui sourit.

\- Vous inquiétez pas doc ! Iruka Sensei ? C'est ça ?

L'homme hocha la tête.

\- Il viendra à toutes ses séances ! Y'en aura toujours un pour vous l'amener de gré ou de force ! sourit l'homme aux cheveux blanc en mâchouillant sa paille.

\- Vous êtes sur ? demanda l'homme incertain.

\- Oui oui ! fit Karin. Vous inquiétez pas ! Il crache beaucoup mais ne mords pas ! ricana-t-elle.

\- Allez chaton ! fit Sui entre ses dents et en poussant Sasuke dehors ! On rentre, avant que tu ne sortes toutes tes griffes et que la fourrière débarque encore.

Dès que le jeune homme eut passé la porte, entouré de ses deux gardiens, Suigetsu s'approcha de Naruto.

\- T'inquiète pas gamin ! Il reviendra vite. Mais oublie pas que c'est un chaton sauvage, c'est pas en l'enfermant que tu l'apprivoiseras !

\- Je ne veux pas l'enfermer !

\- Quand on a été trop longtemps privé de liberté. Un rien peut nous étouffer…

Puis après avoir salué Itachi et le médecin, Suigetsu sortit à son tour du cabinet.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Naruto regarda la porte se fermer et ses épaules se voûtèrent comme si un poids beaucoup trop lourd l'écrasait. Itachi s'approcha doucement de lui.

\- Naruto ?

\- Je l'ai perdu, n'est-ce pas ?

Le brun sourit.

\- Tu ne l'as jamais perdu et tu ne le perdras jamais. Laisse-lui un peu de temps… Sasuke a toujours eu ce côté distant.

\- Je sais mais… J'ai l'impression que c'est pire maintenant.

\- Naruto, il est difficile pour Sasuke d'assumer tout ce qui s'est passé durant ses deux années. Obito et Shisui ne nous ont pas dit grand-chose. Et Madara était un homme très dur…

\- Je sais.

\- Il ne s'est sûrement pas contenté de frapper Sasuke, pour se défouler...Il a dû être beaucoup plus vicieux que ça. Sasuke a besoin que tu sois là pour lui.

Iruka se rassit à son bureau et posa son menton sur ses mains.

\- Ce qu'il vit peut s'apparenter à un stress-post traumatique. Il est sur une paroi glissante, tant qu'il s'accroche, il tient, s'il lâche, il sombre… Vous ne pouvez pas lui demander de fermer les yeux et de continuer comme si rien n'était arrivé. Il n'est libre que depuis trop peu de temps pour arriver à avancer seul. souligna-t-il calmement.

\- Et on fait quoi ?

\- Rien. fit le thérapeute.

\- C'est une plaisanterie ?

\- Non. Le soin c'est lui qui se le fera en acceptant son passé, en le dépassant et acceptant de vivre avec.

\- Ça semble si simple dit comme ça.

\- En effet. Mais c'est un processus long et douloureux… Qui ne se fera pas sans cris, pas sans larmes et peut-être même avec violence. Et parfois il suffit de la bonne personne… L'amour n'est pas que douceur, il peut être agressif, violent… Nous ne réagissons pas tous pareil, et pour l'heure, je dirai qu'il n'attend pas d'être excusé ou pardonné…

\- Que veut-il alors ? demanda Itachi. Vous semblez avoir si bien cerné mon frère.

\- Je ne dirai pas ça. Mais j'ai écouté ce qu'il avait à dire.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Il veut être accepté avec ce qu'il a fait… Avec son passé…. Pas que vous vous contentiez de vivre à côté et que vous fassiez comme si cela n'était jamais arrivé. C'est arrivé…

\- Nous le savons.

\- Non, vous savez ce que l'on vous a raconté… Mais est-ce que **lui** vous a raconté son histoire ? Est-ce qu'il vous a parlé de ses nuits ? De ses journées ? De ses cauchemars ? De ses peurs ou de ses angoisses ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait durant ses deux ans ? Où vivait-il ? Quels étaient les lieux qu'il aimait ? Les chansons qu'il a écoutées ?

Devant le silence que ses interrogations posaient, Naruto et Itachi se regardaient en silence.

\- Voilà, vous ne savez rien et moi non plus. Alors il faut lui laisser le temps de se confier… Ça pourra prendre plusieurs années avant que ne sortent tout ce qui a été… Et même une fois raconté, rien ne dit que cela ne le poussera pas à s'auto-détruire… C'est pour ça que c'est un travail de longue haleine, qui va lui demander du temps et pas simplement de savoir ce qu'il a fait… Le faire, le savoir et l'accepter pour vivre avec, sont des choses très différentes et demande chacune des temps d'acceptation différents.

\- Pourrons nous être présents ?

\- Non.

\- Comment ?

\- Non… Pour qu'il se livre, il doit être seul… Seul avec lui-même … Il doit se sentir en sécurité et savoir que ce qui sera dit ne sera pas divulgué ou utilisé contre lui. Vous pourrez l'attendre et en fin de séance, s'il le souhaite nous pourrons parler ensemble… Mais je vous déconseille de le brusquer, vous ne ferez qu'obtenir l'inverse de ce que vous souhaitez, c'est à dire son retour près de vous.

\- J'ai l'impression d'entendre le barman. souffla Naruto tête basse.

\- Il a raison, il l'a bien cerné. Il reviendra si vous lui laisser la porte ouverte. Laissez-le approcher à son rythme… Ne le chercher pas… Vous avez entrouvert une porte en lui donnant la possibilité de vous joindre quand il en ressentira le besoin. Il vous faut être patient désormais.

\- J'ai l'impression que je passe mon temps à l'attendre !

\- Chacun son tour ! sourit Itachi.

\- Quoi ?

\- Sasuke a bien attendu dix ans que tu reviennes vers lui ! Tu peux bien patienter quelques mois de plus… Ça ne fait que deux ans qu'il est parti !

\- Deux Ans j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité !

Une main se posa sur son épaule.

Naruto leva son regard d'un bleu perçant vers son aîné.

\- Allez, on y va nous aussi !

Le blond hocha la tête, toujours aussi abattu et se laissa entraîner.

\- On va rejoindre ton cousin et on va manger !

\- J'ai pas faim ! marmonna le blond.

\- Comment ? s'exclama Itachi en prenant un air scandalisé. Un Naruto qui ne veut pas manger ? Mon dieu, qu'avez-vous fait de l'amant de mon frère ?

Un faible sourire éclaira le visage du blond.

-Allez ! Ne te laisse pas abattre ! Mon frère a besoin de ta force !

Le front du brun se posa sur celui du b lond et ils sortirent.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

En bas de l'immeuble une camaro d'un jaune pétant les attendait et Itachi ne put retenir une grimace.

\- Vous avez aussi mauvais goût l'un que l'autre pour les couleurs !

\- Pardon ? demanda Naruto vexé. Le orange c'est top !

\- Tu devras offrir des lunettes de soleil à mon frère pour qu'il monte dans ta voiture, tu vas finir de le rendre aveugle !

\- Hey ! s'offusqua le plus jeune.

Yahiko les regarda s'avancer vers sa voiture d'un jaune poussin éclatant.

\- Que fait-on alors ?

\- On va manger ! fit Naruto avec un grand sourire.

Itachi regarda son mari avec un sourire entendu. Il fallait aider le petit blond à tenir bon. Itachi le poussa dans la voiture et monta à l'avant…

Direction Ichiraku !

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Dans un quartier tranquille à cette heure-ci de la journée, Sasuke se tenait assis sur un tabouret, alors que sur le bar s'étalait des sandwichs et des chips, la musique résonnait et Karin et Sui discutaient de tout et de rien, tandis que Juugo vérifiait la température d'un biberon aux coloris très discutables pour son sens de l'esthétique.

Menma se jeta sur son biberon, le bruit de succion résonnait doucement aux oreilles de son père qui le regardait vider celui-ci les yeux rivés dans les siens.

\- Bon, parlons peu mais parlons bien ! fit Suigetsu les yeux posés sur ses chatons.

Karin termina d'engloutir son sandwich et regarda Sasuke en gloussant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda celui-ci sur ses gardes, resserrant inconsciemment son étreinte autour du corps de son enfant.

\- Ben on va pas te loger gratis ! sourit la rouquine.

\- Mmm…

\- Donc tu vas bosser. signala Juugo calmement en commençant à débarrasser.

\- Mmm…

Suigetsu mâchouilla sa paille un instant et prit la parole.

\- Tu peux remonter sur scène si tu veux… Je ne peux pas te mettre au bar encore ...Tu n'as pas vingt et un ans, je ne peux toujours pas te faire vendre de l'alcool.

Sasuke soupira. Il n'avait pas envisagé de remonter sur scène. Il n'était pas à l'aise avec son corps… Plus depuis qu'il était parti… Depuis que sa vie avait radicalement changé.

\- Je… commença le brun. Colle-moi plutôt à l'entrée… Si j'ai au moins appris quelque chose pendants ses deux ans, c'est bien à démonter les petites frappes.

Sui ricana.

\- Je m'en doute, mais ce n'est pas toi !

Voyant que le brun allait répliquer Sui l'arrêta.

\- Te battre, c'est ce que tu as fait pour rester en vie ! Ici, tu n 'as pas besoin de ça. C'est le boulot de Juugo. Toi, t'es mon chaton ! Ta place c'est en haut de ta barre à remuer de la queue !

\- Hey !

\- Ça va ! rigola l'homme aux cheveux blanc. Je rigole mais c'est pas loin d'être ça… Remonte sur ta barre, ondule des hanches et fais consommer les gars qui viennent baver sur toi !

\- Je ne suis pas…

\- Ça, ça va revenir ! C'est un bar et j'ai des danseurs sexy ! sourit le barman. Dans tous les cas tu vas devoir te trouver un job et une nounou !

\- Sui a raison ! fit Juugo qui était resté relativement silencieux. Nous, on te connait et ici tu ne risques rien. Chaton peut dormir sous la garde de Karin quand tu danses … Et puis, pense à Naruto, il sera plus rassuré de savoir que tu es ici qu'à traîner on ne sait où… Il va encore en passer des nuits blanches !

Sasuke leva les yeux sur Juugo.

\- Comment tu connais Naruto ?

\- Il est souvent venu après ton départ … Avec son père, c'est bien ça ? L'autre blond ?

La bouche du petit brun s'ouvrit mais aucun son n'en sortit.

-Sui a beaucoup discuté avec lui. Il était très inquiet pour toi et chaque fois qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir il déboulait et venait discuter… Il restait jusqu'à la fermeture et ensuite il rentrait… Des fois, Sui appelait l'autre blond, Minato ? Il venait le chercher et le ramener, quand il n'était pas en état de prendre sa voiture. Ils se sont faits beaucoup de soucis pour toi !

Sasuke hocha silencieusement la tête et déposa sur le bar le biberon de son fils avant de s'éloigner, l'enfant reput, lové contre lui. Il se rendit dans la partie des petits salons et alla allonger son fils sur un canapé et le recouvrit avec soin, perdu dans ses pensées…

Sui et ses amis l'avaient suivi des yeux, silencieux. Ils se regardèrent et entreprirent de ranger et de nettoyer le bar.

Pour la soirée, ils laissèrent le jeune homme avec son fils, réfléchir à ce qu'il voulait faire … Mais rester à ne rien faire était très mauvais… Il ne ferait que tourner en rond alors l'occuper, était une bonne façon de l'aider à faire le tri.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Deux semaines plus tard, Sasuke sortait de son lit complètement déchiré… Il avait fini de bosser à cinq heures du matin et il avait rendez-vous à dix heures avec Iruka autant dire qu'il était d'une humeur massacrante.

Juugo lui tendit un cappuccino version chocolat blanc noyé sous les guimauves, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle d'eau.

\- On part dans quinze minutes. signala-t-il avant de s'enfermer pour se doucher.

Sasuke regarda la porte se refermer et reporta son attention sur la tasse fumante.

\- Mmm…

Le brun laissa échapper un gémissement en se massant la nuque. Il était éreinté. Il trempa ses lèvres dans le liquide chaud et avala une guimauve qui flottait. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et alla chercher une cuillère pour repêcher les petits flotteurs blancs qui décoraient sa boisson.

Puis, une fois terminé, il déposa sa tasse dans l'évier, la remplit d'eau chaude et se traîna jusqu'à la chambre de son fils. Menma dormait, bras et jambes écartés, tenant fermement dans sa petite main potelée une queue de son renard à 9 queues. Sasuke se pencha et alla embrasser délicatement son enfant, frottant son nez contre son cou, le faisant glousser.

Il retint son souffle, espérant ne pas l'avoir réveillé mais le petit blond se tourna sur le côté et replongea dans le sommeil. Sasuke ricana. Il ressemblait vraiment à son père, glouton et marmotte. C'était vraiment la plus belle chose que sa chienne de vie lui ait donné et la seule chose pour laquelle il remerciait son oncle, malgré toute la souffrance endurée à ses côtés, toutes ses nuits à hurler de douleur, à supplier pour que tout s'arrête.

Il n'avait tenu qu'en ayant cette promesse de voir naître un enfant de lui… Ce miracle qui lui avait été offert par le pire membre de sa famille, était sa raison de vivre, avait été sa raison de tenir, de survivre et de tout supporter pour lui…

Cet enfant portait tout sur lui et c'était beaucoup trop… C'est ce dont il prenait conscience… Il voulait que son enfant vive pour lui et pas qu'il vive à sa place. Mais que c'était dur de savoir comment faire… Il se sentait parfois tellement dépassé par ce petit être plein de vie et d'énergie…

Il poussa un profond soupir et se redressa, il enleva rapidement son tee-shirt et son short et s'habilla. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son fils alors que Juugo passait la tête par la porte entrouverte et le sifflait.

\- Pss...On y va...C'est l'heure.

Il se sentit saisis par le bras et entraîné vers la porte. Il se fit projeter sur la moto du rouquin et celui-ci s'infiltra dans la circulation.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Sasuke leva les yeux vers le ciel. Il n'aimait toujours pas venir en consultation mais son thérapeute avait insisté sur le fait qu'il risquait, en si opposant, de se voir enlever la garde de son fils. Et ça, c'était quelque chose que Sasuke ne pouvait tolérer…

Naruto avait appuyé dessus pour tenter de faire pencher la balance de son côté mais même avec l'appui de celui-ci pour qu'on ne lui enlève pas la garde de son enfant, l'assistante sociale qui le suivait, s'était révélée intraitable et autant dire que Sasuke était plus que remonté contre elle.

Les jours passaient doucement comme un rêve pour Sasuke depuis son retour, il vivait à l'abri du monde dans l'appartement de Suigetsu avec son fils. Juugo le déposait à ses consultations et l'attendait avant de le ramener selon un rituel immuable. Ensuite il donnait un coup de main au bar, Karin s'amusait à lui coudre de nouvelles tenues beaucoup plus en rapport avec son nouveau style, bien que pour l'heure il ne soit pas encore monté sur scène. Il se contentait de faire le ménage à la fermeture et de remplir le bar quand il y avait besoin.

Debout devant son miroir, Sasuke soupira. Il laissa son regard sombre glisser sur son corps…Ses avants bras étaient marqués de cicatrices qu'il s'était infligées pour ne pas sombrer, l'intérieur de ses cuisses étaient stigmatisées de la même façon et son dos gardait les marques des coups donnés par son oncle…

Il leva la main vers le miroir en face de lui et posa son front près de celle-ci. Il ferma les yeux. Il avait voulu que son corps fasse horreur à ceux qui le voudrait. Il ne se voyait pas d'avenir et se voyait déjà mort et abandonné par celui qu'il aimait.

Il n'aurait jamais imaginé un jour pouvoir recroiser ses yeux bleus si intense qui le bouleversaient jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Ce sourire à faire pâlir le soleil et ce corps à damner un saint. Il n'avait pas oublié la douceur de ses étreintes, la chaleur de son corps contre le sien, sa présence en lui, sa bouche sur sa peau…

Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir à ses souvenirs.

Une main froide se posa sur son épaule et il sursauta violemment. Ouvrant de grands yeux colériques, il se tourna vers celui qui l'avait dérangé et sa colère retomba immédiatement.

\- Juugo… souffla-t-il.

Il était soulagé de porter une serviette autour de ses reins qui cachait son excitation montante.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

Juugo désigna son corps.

\- Je peux cacher tes cicatrices si tu veux…

\- Cacher mes… ? Comment ?

\- Je peux tatouer ce que tu veux dessus. Ou du moins suffisamment prêt pour qu'on ne les distingue presque plus…

\- Vraiment ?

Le rouquin hocha la tête.

\- J'ai un très bon mentor ! sourit-il.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Yahiko !

\- Yah …. commença le brun .Le cousin de Naruto ? Comment le connais tu ?

\- Par hasard. fit-il en laissant ses doigts dériver sur la peau pâle. On s'est rencontré à un salon du tatouage. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'on pouvait transformer quelque chose d'aussi douloureux qu'une cicatrice en hymne à la vie.

\- Et tu penses que tu pourrais faire quelque chose pour moi ?

\- Je pense qu'avec Yahiko on peut faire quelque chose pour tout ton corps…

\- Tout mon… ?

Juugo lui sourit doucement.

\- Réfléchis-y …

Puis il sortit de la salle de douche, laissant Sasuke seul face à ses démons….

Il connaissait peu Yahiko. C'était Itachi qui lui avait parlé de ce rouquin dont il avait fini par tomber amoureux. Il avait eu peu de contacts avec lui, il se souvenait vaguement avoir entendu son frère, son père et son oncle se disputer au sujet des relations d'Itachi avec lui. A l'époque il n'avait pas été plus intéressé que cela par ce qu'il se passait, déjà suffisamment noyé sous les calmants et maintenu à l'écart du reste de sa famille.

Mais il se souvenait que son frère lui avait dit que cet homme, comme Naruto, était quelqu'un d'important à ses yeux. Il n'avait pas envisagé à l'époque, bien trop enfermé dans sa souffrance, que ce Yahiko puisse être un jour la personne dont son frère tomberait amoureux.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Quelques jours plus tard, Il poussait la porte d'un petit local en ville, son fils accroché à sa hanche, et suivit par un colosse roux. Il s'avança dans la pièce d'accueil où l'ambiance chaleureuse et cosy lui plut tout de suite. On entendait vaguement des voix plus loin dans la boutique, une musique douce et relaxante résonnait faiblement.

Juugo passa devant le jeune homme et repoussa le rideau pour entrer dans la seconde partie de la boutique, là, un couloir menait à plusieurs portes. Il lui fit signe de s'avancer jusqu'à lui et le fit entrer dans une salle aux couleurs douces. Un grand miroir couvrait tout un pan de mur, alors que de l'autre côté une fresque représentant un paysage s'étalait. Les deux autres murs étaient d'un blanc légèrement bleuté…

Sasuke s'avança et déposa Menma qui s'agitait déjà.

\- Tu aurais dû le laisser à Karin.

Le brun se tourna vers lui et posa sa main sur la tête de son fils, le petit blond se colla immédiatement à son père et serra ses petits bras autour de sa jambe.

Juugo soupira et commença à préparer son matériel.

\- Tu as réfléchis à ce que tu veux ?

\- Mmm…

\- Tu as un modèle ?

Sasuke plongea sa main dans le sac à langer de son fils et juchant celui-ci sur ses cuisses il lui tendit les feuillets en s'asseyant sur la table de tatouage.

.

* * *

.

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre se termine. Sasuke repose enfin les bases de sa vie. Il se refait une routine normal, loin de la violence, loin des souffrances qu'il a endurer pendant des années.

Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine.

Naruto va enfin réussir à approcher son brun… Vous en saurez plus dans le prochain chapitre.

.


	5. Chapter 5

BASE : Naruto  
PAIRING : Naru x Sasu  
GENRE : H x H  
DISCLAIMER : Ils ne sont pas à moi…

Résumé : Sasuke est revenu au Japon, tant bien que mal il essai de retrouver une vie normal avec son fils et de redécouvrir l'homme qu'il a aimé.

.

Review:_** La**_: Coucou merci à toi . Oui fini les tortures Sasuke va enfin avancer dans sa nouvelle vie .

Contente que tu sois passer me laisser un com.

Bonne lecture.

.

* * *

.

LA LUMIÈRE AU FOND DE MES TÉNÈBRES

SEQUEL

.

* * *

**.**

**CHAP 05**

.

Les journées filaient trop vite, les semaines s'écoulaient et Sasuke ne voyait plus les mois défiler. Le rythme imposé par Sui le laissait sur les rotules. Avec en plus, son fils qui terminait de l'achever le reste du temps, il ne rêvait que de dormir toute la journée …

Cela faisait deux mois qu'il était rentré et sa vie commençait enfin à tourner rond.

Naruto venait d'arriver chez eux et Sui le mena à la chambre de Sasuke où celui-ci, dormait paisiblement avec son fils dans les bras, son dos nu exposait le tatouage qui le décorait. Naruto détailla longuement celui-ci, surpris. Il admira le corps délicatement tatoué par de délicates arabesques jusque sur ses bras. Sur son dos était représenté un arbre de vie, symbole d'espoir et de renouveau…

Le petit corps, lové contre Sasuke, s'agita doucement et se mit à gazouiller en lui tendant les bras. Avec douceur, Naruto prit l'enfant, non sans avoir déposé un léger baiser sur la joue du brun, puis il regagna la cuisine sans bruit où il s'installa . Juugo avait préparé le biberon de Menma et le tendit à Naruto pour qu'il lui donne.

Naruto s'amusait beaucoup en voyant que son fils avait le même appétit que lui et s'émerveillait devant la beauté de celui-ci.

\- C'est génial ! Quelle chance vous avez de pouvoir le voir tous les jours.

\- Personne ne t'empêche de venir le voir. lui dit Sui.

\- Je ne veux pas m'imposer. souffla le blond doucement, ses yeux bleus se voilant de tristesse. Je ne sais plus trop où est ma place, ni si j'en ai encore une.

\- Vous avez été séparés pendant deux ans… Il a vécu des choses dont nous ignorons tout et nous ne savons même pas comment il a tenu le coup… Laisse lui un peu de temps.

\- J'essaie. souffla Naruto. Mais j'ai tellement envie de le voir, de lui parler… J'en ai besoin…

Sasuke se réveilla en sursaut et s'aperçut que son fils n'était plus là, il se mit à le chercher partout du regard avant d'être vite rassuré en entendant la voix tonitruante de Karin et celle de Naruto, son fils gloussant et riant aux éclats. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et apaisé, se leva pour aller prendre une douche.

En entendant l'eau couler, Sui sourit.

\- Au fait, tu pourrais emmener Sas'ke à son rendez-vous chez le psy ?

\- Hein ?

\- On est un peu occupé aujourd'hui, vu que t'es là, tu pourrais l'accompagner.

Le jeune homme le dévisagea un instant.

\- Si ça t'ennuie, on se débrouillera, t'inquiète pas.

\- Non, non, je serai très heureux de pouvoir l'accompagner. Je peux garder Menma ? demanda Naruto avec un immense sourire, son fils toujours calé contre lui.

\- Ça ! fit Suigetsu. Faudra demander à son père !

\- Cool ! lâcha le blond, heureux comme un gosse, en faisant sauter son fils dans ses bras sous le regard amusé des trois amis.

Puis, chargeant de nouveau le petit bout d'homme sur sa hanche, il emmena celui-ci rejoindre son père à la douche. Il entra sans bruit dans la salle d'eau et dénuda le petit garçon qui gesticulait en tous sens, puis après avoir hésité, il décida d'en faire autant. Il ôta ses vêtements qu'il posa sur le lavabo et noua une serviette autour de ses hanches avant d'ouvrir la paroi et de rentrer avec son fils dans les bras.

Avec précaution, il s'avança dans la salle d'eau sans faire de bruit. Son regard se posa sur le dos tatoué du jeune homme et son regard suivit les branches de l'arbre et ses racines s'égarant sur ses fesses. De plus près Naruto prit conscience que chaque branches suivait un chemin bien précis tout comme chaque arabesque sur les bras délicats.

Naruto le trouvait magnifique, il imaginait ses doigts retraçant chacune de ses lignes. Un doux sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors que Menma tendait les bras pour attraper son père. Naruto alla accrocher celui-ci dans le dos de Sasuke qui sursauta.

\- Bon sang, ça va pas ! hurla-t-il en se retournant.

Sasuke regarda froidement les deux blonds face à lui, le visage de son fils se déconfit alors que le visage de Naruto se fanait. Il se mordit la lèvre il n'avait pas voulu crier comme ça. Il avait eu peur … Il n'aimait pas qu'on entre ainsi dans sa bulle et surtout qu'on le voie dénudé. Il avait inconsciemment refermé ses bras autour de son torse.

\- Ne fais pas ça ! marmonna le brun. J'aurai pu vous frapper.

\- On voulait seulement te faire une surprise. fit le blond mal à l'aise.

Sasuke soupira. Il n'avait plus l'habitude de vivre avec les autres et sa nudité le faisait se sentir encore plus mal.

\- Je vais sortir. Souffla Naruto en posant le petit garçon sur le sol.

\- Non c'est bon reste. fit-il après un moment de silence. Laisse-moi du temps.

\- Non tu as raison c'était idiot de ma part. Ce n'est pas comme si on vivait ensemble ou quoi que ce soit…. On est plus que des étrangers l'un pour l'autre…

Le regard de Sasuke s'é lui faisait quoi là son blond.

\- Non, non… souffla-t-il au bord de la panique. Ne me fais pas ça !

Naruto leva son regard clair sur le brun qui le dévisageait avec une angoisse palpable.

\- Sasuke ? Sasuke qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda le blond en le prenant par le bras et en l'attirant contre lui.

\- Ne me fait pas ça ! chuchota-t-il.

\- Ne pas faire quoi ? Sasuke parle-moi ! Vas-y ! Ne te ferme pas à moi !

Gazouillant entre eux, Menma barbotait joyeusement. Naruto se baissa et attrapa leur fils sans pour autant lâcher le brun.

\- Viens ! Allons dans ta chambre.

Naruto entraîna Sasuke, après l'avoir enveloppé dans une serviette, il en fit autant avec son fils et ils allèrent s'asseoir sur le lit du brun. Le regard sombre se posa sur lui.

\- Pourquoi tu dis qu'on est des étrangers ? Pourquoi tu t'éloignes de moi ? murmura Sasuke les yeux baissés vers le sol, il se sentait misérable.

\- Je ne m'éloigne pas Sasuke… Je ne sais plus comment agir avec toi… Je ne sais pas ce que je peux faire sans te faire du mal… Je suis perdu moi aussi. Je t'aime… Je t'aime et je veux vivre avec toi. Mais je ne peux pas le faire seul… J'ai besoin que tu me parles, que tu me fasses confiance.

\- J'ai confiance ! s'exclama le brun. J'ai confiance en toi plus qu'en personne d'autre.

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas juste essayer de me voir un peu…

\- Je..

\- Oui, dis-moi ! Sasuke, n'est pas peur de moi … Tu peux tout me dire… On l'a toujours fait même si on l'a fait aussi avec nos poings …

Les mots ne sortaient pas. Sasuke avait relevé son regard sur le blond, avant de laisser celui-ci retomber devant lui incapable de répondre. Pour pouvoir répondre encore fallait-il avoir des réponses et il n'en avait pas. Il était juste épuisé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Parle-moi.

\- Je ne sais pas. fit-il à voix basse, une grosse boule lui nouant la gorge.

Naruto le regardait sans comprendre.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai… Je ne sais pas ce que je veux… Je… Je ne sais pas qui je suis … Ce que je veux ou pas… Je ne peux pas te répondre, je n'ai pas de réponse.

Naruto lui sourit avec douceur avant de laisser leur fils glisser au sol et partir jouer nu comme un ver avec ses jouets qui traînaient sur le sol.

\- Tu es bordélique. sourit-il doucement.

\- Ce n'est pas moi ! C'est Menma ! s'exclama le brun.

Naruto se mit à rire doucement.

\- Je sais ! Calme-toi, je plaisantais.

Le blond reporta son attention sur lui et vint doucement caresser sa joue.

\- Sasuke je n'ai pas besoin de réponse… Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu n'es pas obligé de les chercher seul ces réponses et qu'elles ne sont pas obligées d'arriver là, tout de suite. Mais juste, laisse-moi apprendre à te connaître de nouveau… Accepte de venir me voir, de découvrir qui je suis, qui je suis devenu… Et j'aimerai apprendre à connaître notre fils, cet enfant que tu as voulu de toi et de moi …

Naruto repoussa délicatement une mèche brune derrière son oreille délicate.

\- Est-ce que tu veux bien que je te dépose à ton rendez-vous ce matin ? Sui est un peu occupé aujourd'hui et il m'a demandé si je pouvais m'occuper de toi.

Sasuke posa son regard sombre sur lui.

\- Sas'… Est-ce que tu me vois ? souffla le blond d'une voix étranglée.

Cela le tourmentait depuis un moment, mais il n'avait pas encore osé demander ce qu'il en était.

\- Hein ?

\- Avant que tu ne partes, Tsunade m'avait dit que tes yeux étaient très affaiblis. Est-ce que tu me vois encore.

\- Je vois… Pas grand chose en fait, des ombres, des couleurs, mais rien de net. Ne me demande pas de te reconnaître dans la rue ou de conduire, j'en suis incapable. Pas plus que je ne peux lire sans mes lunettes, de près ou de loin, mes yeux ne me servent plus à grand-chose. Mais c'est toujours mieux que d'être aveugle.

\- Il n'a rien fait pour tes yeux ?

Sasuke haussa les épaules.

\- Si, si, il m'a fait opérer pour ma myopie, mais c'est une greffe de la cornée qu'il me faudrait et je ne veux pas prendre à d'autre, plus que je ne l'ai déjà fait.

Sasuke s'était levé et se dirigea vers son fils qui se mit à protester.

\- Allez cochonou ! A la douche, après on va s'habiller ! A force de bavarder on va finir par être en retard !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dans le bureau de Iruka, Naruto était assis aux côtés du brun et assistait pour la seconde fois à une séance. Il écoutait l'échange cordial entre le médecin et Sasuke mais sans aucun intérêt. Sasuke ne se livrait pas. Et les mots s'échappèrent de sa bouche sans qu'il puisse les retenir.

\- J'aurai dû t'enlever ce jour-là ! Je n'aurai jamais dû te laisser avec lui. murmura Naruto pour lui-même.

Sasuke se tourna vers l'homme blond aux épaules voûtées à ses côtés, qui avait l'air de porter tout le poids du monde.

\- Tu l'as déjà fait.

Naruto releva la tête sur lui et le regarda sans comprendre.

\- Hein ?

\- Tu l'as déjà fait, de m'enlever à lui. Juste, tu ne t'en souviens pas… souffla le brun.

\- Tu veux dire, la fois où on s'est enfuit.

Le brun hocha la tête.

\- Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ?

\- Juste de ce que m'a raconté Itachi et mon père… Qu'on s'est enfuit, parce que tu avais attaqué un enfant de l'école.

Sasuke hocha la tête.

\- En fait, ma mère et mon père voulaient qu'on se sépare. Quand je suis venu à l'école pour te voir, je me suis battu et tu as entendu des adultes dirent que des médecins allaient venir me chercher et que j'allais être enfermé… Alors tu m'as emmené avec toi …

\- Moi ?

Sasuke hocha doucement la tête et commença à raconter leur fuite…

_« - Oui. Tu as pris ton cartable et on s'est enfuit ! Tu m'as emmené. Tu as dit qu'on allait aller chez ton parrain. Qu'on y serait à l'abri qu'on ne nous retrouverait pas… Qu'on partirait sur les routes avec lui …._

_On a couru autant qu'on a pu, pour s'éloigner de l'école. Je ne me souviens pas exactement j'étais petit, je me souviens seulement de toi qui avançait, en me tirant derrière toi me racontant tous les voyages que tu avais fait avec ton parrain._

_Le soir, on a mangé ton goûter, tu n'arrêtais pas de me parler de nourriture… murmura le brun, perdu dans ses souvenirs._

_Et puis, il a commencé à pleuvoir, le vent s'était levé… je me souviens que tu m'as dit « c'est génial, ils ne vont jamais nous retrouver... »_

_Il faisait sombre, il faisait froid. Je n'arrêtais pas de claquer des dents et tu m'as donné ton pull… On était trempé, on a décidé de passer par la forêt car on entendait tout le temps les voitures de police et les sirènes et on ne voulait pas se faire attraper._

_Il y avait du bruit autour de nous, des sons qu'on ne connaissait pas, tu n'arrêtais pas de me dire de ne pas m'inquiéter que ça irait …_

_Tu me disais que personne ne nous séparerait, que quand tu serais grand, tu m'épouserais et qu'on vivrait, rien que tous les deux, que je pourrais avoir un chat et que je serai écrivain… Et que toi tu travaillerais pour moi…. »_

souffla le brun à mille lieues du cabinet de son psychiatre, qui écoutait silencieusement les souvenirs enfouis au plus profond de l'âme de son fragile patient…

« _La première nuit est passée, on avait faim, froid et mal aux pieds … On s'est fait poursuivre par un chien… et après, des gens ont essayé de nous mettre la main dessus pour nous emmener, nous ramener auprès de la police._

_Mais on s'est enfuit… On s'est débattu… Et on a filé… On s'est fait attraper parce qu'on avait volé chez un primeur… On a mangé des trucs bizarres, je ne sais même pas si c'était comestible...sourit Sasuke._

_Il n'arrêtait pas de pleuvoir, nos vêtements étaient trempés, déchirés, parce que dans la forêt, on ne voyait rien la nuit… Et puis tu as commencé à avoir de la fièvre… Le chien qui nous avait poursuivi t'avait mordu, la plaie a commencé à s'infecter… On t'a lavé dans la rivière mais c'était pas l'idéal._

_La seconde nuit, on a glissé le long d'un talus et on est tombé dans une espèce de trou… Je me suis tordu la cheville et tu as été obligé de me porter pour me sortir de là…_

_Tu as déchiré mon tee-shirt pour te faire un bandage et tu m'en as fait un et on a continué à avancer … Tu avais de plus en plus de fièvre, tu délirais …_

_Je ne savais plus quoi faire, je ne savais pas où on était et il continuait de pleuvoir. Pourtant tu ne voulais pas renoncer et(alors) on a continué à avancer et la troisième journée s'est écoulée, on s'est caché un moment… Je n'arrêtai pas de pleurer, j'avais peur qu'on t'enlève à moi… L'idée qu'il puisse t'arriver quelque chose me terrifiait… »_

-Comment on nous a retrouvé ?

_-Tu ne bougeais plus quand je me suis réveillé ce matin-là ! J'ai paniqué… J'ai cru que tu étais mort, alors je me suis précipité chez le premier adulte que j'ai trouvé et je l'ai amené jusqu'à toi. Il a appelé la police et une ambulance…_

_Après je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé…_

_Je me souviens seulement d'une douleur et de gens en blanc…_

_Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais dans une chambre d'hôpital, j'étais attaché à mon lit et on m'a dit que j'allais devoir rester, là un certain temps…. Que j'étais très malade et qu'il fallait me soigner…._

_Quand on m'a laissé ressortir, ma mère m'a dit que tu ne te souvenais plus de moi. Que tu avais déménagé et changé d'école. Que c'était mieux pour toi et pour moi. Mon frère avait quitté la maison, mon père ne me voyait plus et mon oncle disait que ma place était dans un asile pour débile... »_

\- Mon dieu ! souffla doucement le blond.

Sasuke haussa les épaules.

\- Après ça, je me suis dit que vu que tu m'avais oublié, tu devais regretter vraiment très fort de m'avoir connu… Je me suis dit qu'il aurait peut-être mieux valut que je meure… Mon oncle disait tout le temps que ma naissance avait été une erreur que je n'aurai jamais du vivre… Vu que j'avais été enfermé et que même à la maison je n'avais pas le droit de sortir, que tu m'avais oublié et que personne ne voulait de moi, j'ai pensé qu'il avait sûrement raison… Ma naissance est une regrettable erreur…

Sasuke s'était levé et se tenait derrière son fils, ses joues ruisselantes de larmes.

\- Je suis désolé…tellement désolé… désolé d'être là… désolé de vivre… si seulement je n'étais pas venu au monde ! Mon oncle aurait dû me tuer… Je n'ai rien à faire ici…Je m'en veux tellement de vivre…Je vous demande pardon ! Pardon d'être là ! Je suis désolé… Pardon… Pardon…. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis ici ?… s'effondra lentement le jeune homme.

\- Sasuke ? s'exclama Naruto en se précipitant sur le jeune homme au sol, la tête entre les bras, il se mit à sangloter avant que ses pleurs ne se transforment en hurlement, en suppliques, en excuses pour sa vie.

Menma se tourna vers son père et bientôt de grosses larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Sasuke se redressa vivement et tendit la main vers son enfant et la passa sur son visage.

\- Nepodvizhnyy ! souffla-t-il entre ses larmes et l'enfant s'effondra au sol comme inconscient. Sasuke attira le corps contre lui pour le bercer sans cesser de pleurer et de s'excuser…

\- Pardon… Pardon… Je suis désolé… Pardon d'être en vie… je suis désolé… Tellement désolé….

Le médecin se précipita vers la porte et appela son confrère.

\- Kakashi ! Vite !

L'homme aux cheveux gris entra dans le cabinet et en referma rapidement la double porte.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Je crois qu'il a ouvert une brèche mais peux-tu examiner l'enfant…

Kakashi s'approcha avec précaution et voulu lui prendre l'enfant des bras afin de l'allonger sur le canapé, mais Sasuke se mit à hurler et à se débattre, se recroquevillant dans un coin, son enfant serré contre lui, telle une barrière contre le monde entier.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas exactement, il a prononcé un mot et l'enfant est tombé en catatonie.

L'homme hocha la tête.

\- Ce n'est rien, il l'a juste placé sous hypnose. Il ne se souviendra de rien à son réveil. Quel mot a-t-il utilisé ?

\- Un truc du style Nepo … nepo ni ni… Je ne sais . Je n'ai rien compris.

\- Visiblement un terme étranger … Son instructeur était de quelle nationalité ?

\- Son instructeur ?

\- De ce que j'ai compris il a été entraîné à tuer n'est-ce pas ?

Naruto tressaillit, il s'était approché de Sasuke mais n'avait pas pu le toucher. Il n'aimait pas à parler de ça. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le corps roulé en boule puis avec d'infimes précautions, il l'attira contre lui, permettant à Kakashi de lui prendre l'enfant pour le déposer sur le canapé.

Tout contre lui, Sasuke ne bougeait plus et semblait presque inconscient.

\- Oui...souffla Naruto. Il s'appelait Saï…

\- Saï ? Je vois, il est japonais mais a été entraîné en Russie. Donc il est probable que le mot pour le faire sombrer soit de cette origine.

\- Tu le connais ?

\- Pas personnellement. Mais je me suis penché sur son dossier. sourit-il en désignant le brun. Et aussi sur les dossiers de ceux qui étaient à ses côtés.

\- C'est la première fois qu'il craque comme ça. remarqua Iruka. Il est toujours resté maître de ses émotions pendant nos séances. Tu as vraiment dû remuer des choses très enfouis au fond de lui.

\- Mais je n'ai rien fait ! souffla Naruto.

\- Tu as évoqué un souvenir qui a enclenché une réaction en chaîne et lui a permis de faire sortir une souffrance qu'il gardait cachée au fond de lui. Son sentiment de culpabilité de vivre.

\- Je ne comprends pas. fit le jeune homme en secouant la tête.

\- Il se sent coupable de vivre. Il ne se voit pas d'avenir avec toi ou avec quiconque car il ne comprend pas pourquoi il vit. expliqua Iruka calmement.

\- Son oncle a du tellement lui rabâcher qu'il n'aurait pas dû vivre, qu'il doit l'avoir intégré à lui comme une évidence, comme si son existence même était une erreur. souligna Kakashi en analysant rapidement la situation.

\- Quelle horreur !

\- Ça l'est ! Lui faire comprendre qu'il a le droit de vivre, va être très difficile pour quelqu'un qui a toujours vécu en entendant qu'il ne devrait pas être là !

Iruka se leva et alla chercher une boite de mouchoirs sur son bureau et la tendit à Naruto. Le blond leva les yeux sur lui, perdu.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Ça va aller. Laisse-lui un peu de temps pour se remettre. sourit le jeune homme châtain.

Kakashi se leva à son tour.

\- Emmène-le se balader ! Faire les boutiques, manger…Bavarder de tout sauf ce que nous avons évoqué ! C'est compris ? Ce qu'il s'est passé ici reste ici !

Naruto hocha la tête.

\- Bien.

Iruka se pencha vers Sasuke qui ne bougeait plus.

\- , la séance est terminée. Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine. N'oubliez pas de prévenir la secrétaire après votre départ.

Iruka se redressa et après un dernier signe de tête à Naruto, il sortit, son confrère à sa suite. Ils laissèrent la porte entrouverte, le bruit de la salle d'attente sortit Sasuke de son mutisme, il se redressa et attrapa un mouchoir.

Ne sachant trop quoi faire, Naruto posa son regard sur leur enfant.

\- Euh…

\- Mmm..

\- Il va dormir longtemps ?

\- Il ne dort pas. souffla doucement Sasuke.

\- Ah ? Il fait quoi alors ?

\- Il ...C'est compliqué… murmura le brun.

\- Tu peux le réveiller ? Ça me fait flipper de le voir comme ça sans bouger.

Sasuke se releva chancelant et Naruto le soutint avec tendresse.

\- Ça va ? Tu veux qu'on aille manger quelque chose ? Tu es tout pâle !

Le brun se pencha sur son fils et le souleva pour le prendre contre lui.

\- Menma ! Reviens ! souffla-t-il tendrement à l'enfant.

Les yeux bleus qui semblaient éteints s'éclairèrent soudainement et l'enfant se mit à gazouiller et à s'agiter comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Naruto laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et vint frotter son visage contre les mèches blondes de leur fils.

\- Ouf ! Je le préfère comme ça !

Puis avec son sourire habituel, il attrapa leur affaire.

\- Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais moi je meurs de faim !

Réagissant au terme manger, la pile électrique blonde miniature commença à s'agiter joyeusement elle-aussi. Naruto ouvrit la porte et entraîna son compagnon à sa suite non sans avoir un lancer à tonitruant « A la semaine prochaine » à la secrétaire qui les regarda partir en secouant la tête.

Est-ce que tous les amis de ce jeune homme étaient aussi excentriques ?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arrivé dehors le soleil les aveugla, les ramenant à la réalité du monde comme une violente gifle. Naruto attira le brun jusqu'à sa voiture et installa leur fils qui s 'agitait.

\- Ouais, ouais, calme-toi ! On y va.

\- Il faut le changer. souligna le brun en s'asseyant à l'avant du véhicule.

\- Changer ? Comme dans changer couche ?

\- Mmm …

Naruto laissa son regard errer sur les sièges de sa voiture et laissa échapper un faible :

\- Dans ma voiture ?

Le brun haussa les épaules.

\- Il y a une serviette dans le sac à langer.

\- Mais je sais pas faire moi !

\- Il va bien falloir que tu apprennes.

\- Ah mais je vais lui apprendre pleins de truc ! souligna le blond en montant à son tour à l'avant véhicule. Je vais lui apprendre à monter aux arbres, à pêcher, à manger des ramens…

\- C'est pas à lui apprendre ça !

\- Si,si,si, il doit absolument aimer les ramens !

Naruto s'était infiltré dans la circulation et se dirigeait vers son bouiboui favori.

\- Où on va ? interrogea le brun.

\- Ichiraku !

\- Il existe toujours ?

\- Bien sûr ! Teuchi fait les meilleurs ramens du monde ! D'ailleurs, tu vas voir, il s'est agrandi !

Réalisant soudain ce qu'il venait de dire, Naruto se tourna brusquement vers Sasuke.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas encore aller chez Ichiraku depuis ton retour ?

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Non je ne suis pas comme toi ! Les ramens ne sont pas le centre de mon existence.

\- Ils ne sont pas le centre de mon existence ! fit Naruto légèrement vexé. Avant de reprendre. C'est toi le centre de mon existence. Les ramens c'est juste le centre de mon alimentation ! Des ramens sans naruto c'est impossible ! sourit le blond.

\- Ou sans Menma ! soupira le brun.

Un immense sourire mangea le visage du blond.

\- J'adore les Menma ! Pas autant que les Naruto dans les Ramens mais pas loin !

Naruto se gara et se pencha doucement vers son brun.

\- Bien que si je peux choisir le dessert… Un Sasuke, ça pourrait peut-être se faire ?

Le brun le repoussa doucement.

\- On verra ça plus tard ! Pour le moment, il y a un enfant avec une couche parfumée qui attends que tu trouves une solution pour lui faire une ablation de celle-ci !

\- Ablation ? fit le blond. Hé je suis pas médecin moi, je suis architecte de jet privé ! C'est Sakura la championne du bistouri !

\- Ah ? Elle est finalement en médecine ?

\- Oui, elle a toujours adoré disséquer des bestioles… Brr quand je pense qu'à une époque c'est mon crane qu'elle voulait ouvrir pour voir si j'avais un cerveau ! soupira-t-il dépité.

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de rire, faisant écarquiller les yeux bleus.

\- Mon dieu, j'avais oublié à quel point ton rire était beau.

Le brun se détourna, gêné.

Un immense sourire se dessina sur le visage doré du blond.

\- Allez Sas', allons manger ! Je meurs de faim et ton estomac n'arrête pas de râler.

\- Je dois d'abord changer Menma. soupira le brun en s'extirpant de la voiture pour se diriger à l'arrière de celui-ci et préparer tout ce qu'il faut pour changer la couche du bambin blond.

\- Tu vas pas le changer là ? demanda Naruto.

\- Ben si ! J'en ai pour deux minutes !

Et en effet, deux minutes plus tard le blond se retrouvait avec une couche parfumée entre les mains alors que Sasuke avait tout remballé et installé son fils sur sa hanche.

\- Allez, en route !

\- Mais… Mais j'en fais quoi moi ? demanda le blond avec son fardeau odorant.

\- Et bien tu vas la mettre dans la poubelle.

Naruto regarda tout autour de lui pour dénicher l'objet qui allait le délivrer de son colis et se précipita pour se débarrasser de celui-ci. Il renifla ses mains et prit un air écœuré, sous le rictus moqueur du brun.

\- C'est pas drôle ! marmonna le blond en entrant dans le restaurant. Teuchiiiiiiiii! beugla le blond.

\- Oh, Naruto comment vas-tu ?

\- Il faut que j'aille me laver les mains ! Mon fils m'a fait un cadeau empoisonné ! chouina le blond en se dirigeant vers les toilettes.

\- Ton fils ? demanda l'homme en levant un sourcil.

De là-bas, il se mit à crier.

\- Hey Teuchii...Tu peux installer Sas'ke et mon fils ?

L'homme posa son regard sur le brun et sur l'enfant blond comme les blés qu'il tenait. En effet l'enfant avait un air de Naruto avec ses cheveux blond en batailles et ses yeux bleus perçant, mais sa peau était claire comme celle du brun qui le tenait dans ses bras.

Il en était là de sa contemplation, lorsque sa fille arriva.

\- Enfin papa, fais-les s'asseoir.

Elle fit signe à Sasuke qui alla s'installer au comptoir, son fils sur ses genoux, sachant pertinemment que c'était la place favorite de son blond. Le petit blond se mit à glousser et à taper sur la table…

\- Menma ! fit Sasuke avec douceur.

\- Mama….Mama… Tchhh tchhh…. Bbbllll….

Sasuke allait se pencher pour attraper son sac lorsqu'il fut devancé par un grand blond.

\- Né, né, laisse, je vais le préparer : Juugo m'a montré ce matin !

Tout fier, le blond sortit l'attirail pour faire le biberon de son fils.

Le petit blond s'agita sur les genoux de son père, alors qu'il voyait le grand blond préparer son futur repas. Deux minutes plus tard, Menma avalait goulûment son biberon sous l'œil charmé du patron et de sa fille.

\- Rhooo ton fils est trop mignon Naruto ! La mère a bien travaillé ! sourit-elle.

\- Je suis bien d'accord ! fit-il avec un immense sourire en tranche de melon. Moi aussi je trouve qu'elle a fait un job formidable !

Teuchi et sa fille allèrent accueillir de nouveaux clients tandis que Sasuke observait son blond à ses côté qui souriait aux anges.

\- Je ne l'ai pas porté, tu sais !

\- Ah bon ? fit Naruto en dévisageant son brun en papillonnant des yeux. Bah c'est qui alors ?

Sasuke posa son menton sur sa main tout en dévisageant le blond.

\- J'en sais rien. Je ne l'ai jamais vu.

Naruto ouvrit la bouche et la referma avant de reporter son attention sur son fils.

\- Une mère porteuse ?

\- Probablement ! Je n'ai pas demandé. La fécondation a été faite in-vitro et ensuite insémination artificielle. J'ai choisi les caractéristiques que je voulais qu'il ait.

\- Comme sur un catalogue ? interrogea doucement le blond.

Sasuke hocha la tête.

-Orochimaru m'a demandé comment je l'imaginai, et il a sélectionné les gènes qui feraient de lui un enfant qui devait correspondre à mes désirs. Mais il m'a mis en garde sur le fait que ça pouvait aussi complètement foirer et que j'ai des surprises.

Naruto ne quittait pas des yeux Sasuke qui lui racontait comment il avait choisi leur enfant, comme s'il s'était rendu au supermarché pour le faire.

Sasuke voyait bien l'incompréhension sur le visage du blond, il semblait choqué par ses paroles.

\- Comprends moi bien Naruto. Nous sommes deux hommes, tu comprends bien que deux hommes ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfant ensemble n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je ne suis pas idiot Sus'ke !

\- Bien… Donc quand il m'a parlé de cette histoire d'enfant, tu t'imagines bien qu'à mes yeux il se foutait de ma gueule !

Naruto hocha lentement la tête.

\- De plus, je ne voyais pas comment il aurait pu obtenir ton patrimoine génétique ! Le mien oui mais le tien ?

Sasuke soupira.

\- Et je me suis souvenu que Kabuto avait… enfin peu importe…

Le brun secoua la main, ne voulant se souvenir des mains vicieuses de son garde qui fouillait son corps quand il était revenu de sa nuit auprès de Naruto et prit la carte.

\- Je lui ai donné ma sélection comme toi avec ta soupe de ramen et il m'a donné un enfant !

\- J'arrive pas à y croire. Mais de moi ?

\- Quoi de toi ?

\- Comment il a pu … Un enfant de nous ?

Naruto devait avouer que la situation était assez étrange, à la fois ubuesque et totalement surréaliste. Un enfant de lui et de Sasuke ?

\- Et moi donc ! Je peux te dire que quand il me l'a apporté en me disant que c'était mon enfant. J'ai éclaté de rire en lui demandant où il avait pêché une telle connerie ! N'ayant jamais touché une femme de ma vie !

Naruto resta silencieux jusqu'à ce que Teuchi vienne prendre leur commande et Sasuke demanda la même chose.

\- Je n'y croyais pas ! Murmura le brun à voix basse. Les yeux plongé dans ses souvenirs. J'ai demandé à Saï et à Guren de faire des tests génétiques sur Menma. Ils se sont arrangés et les analyses ont révélé que Menma était bien ton fils et qu'il était génétiquement proche de moi. Il a du sang Uchiwa pure souche dans les veines, au même titre que ton sang à toi .Et si tu veux tout savoir j'ai redemandé des tests quand je suis arrivé au japon.

Sasuke soupira et posa ses yeux sur son fils qui, assis par terre, vidait tranquillement le sac à langer, posant au sol ses couches, ses vêtements de rechanges et ses produits, entreprenant de vider le paquet de lingettes que Sasuke lui enleva.

\- Menma. fit le brun en rangeant le paquet de lingettes et en lui sortant son doudou.

Sasuke se redressa et plongea son regard dans celui de Naruto, en lui tendant une enveloppe.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda le blond doucement.

\- Les résultats des tests génétiques.

Naruto marqua un moment de silence, l'enveloppe dans ses mains.

\- Tu sais, je ne suis pas doué pour ce genre de truc.

\- Menma est bien ton fils. C'est un toi et moi, en tout cas il est proche génétiquement de chacun de nous.

\- Comment ça ?

\- He bien, je ne sais pas .Je n'ai pas vraiment demandé. Je ne sais pas qui a porté cet enfant, le peu d'information que j'ai eu je l'ai obtenu par les tests génétique. Pour le reste tout vient de toi. Mais je ne veux pas qu'on utilise mon enfant comme une expérience.

\- Il ne lui arrivera rien ! Et personne ne saura jamais comment cela a pu se faire car Orochimaru n'est plus ! Et tous ceux qui savent ou savaient ont obligation de silence ou sont mort ! lui dit Naruto en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

Sasuke plongea son regard dans les yeux bleus de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait vécu, il avait parfois l'impression d'être encore un enfant, et face à cet homme de cinq ans son aîné, qui travaillait et avait son propre logement, il se sentait comme son fils, un enfant.

Comme si Naruto avait lu dans ses pensées, il lui releva doucement le menton.

\- Hey, tout va bien se passer, ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu n'es pas seul, si tu l'as été, tu ne l'es plus. Je suis là ! Ta famille est là et tes amis sont là aussi !

Coupant court à leur conversation, Teuchi posa deux bols fumant devant eux.

\- Allez, vous deux ! Mangez ! Vous avez besoin de reprendre des forces ! Naruto, tu dois le nourrir mieux que ça ton ami !

\- Papa ! s'exclama sa fille en rougissant. Désolé pour mon père ! souffla-t-elle doucement au brun.

Sasuke secoua la tête.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal ! Je préfère ça à ceux qui m'ignorent ou font comme s'il ne voyait rien.

Le brun se baissa et attrapa son fils pour l'installer sur ses genoux alors que Naruto prenait ses baguettes et lançait à la cantonade un :

\- Itadakimasu !

Sasuke le suivit peu après, alors que son fils tentait de mettre ses mains dans son bol.

\- Tsss….Menma attends.

Le brun commença à donner la becquée à son fils, sous le regard affectueux du blond qui en oubliait de manger, ses yeux bleus posés sur son fils, admiratif et attendri.

La fin du repas se passa dans le calme, ils discutèrent un moment avant que Menma ne commence à piquer du nez sur les cuisses de son père.

\- Je crois que tu devrais me ramener. fit Sasuke. Menma est fatigué, c'est l'heure de sa sieste.

Naruto hésita un instant et fini par se lancer.

\- Tu ne veux pas venir à la maison ? Menma pourra dormir dans mon lit. ajouta rapidement Naruto. Et tu pourrais visiter mon appartement… Promis je ne tenterai rien.

Naruto s'était levé et avait ramasser leur affaires. Il salua rapidement le propriétaire et ils sortirent, Sasuke tenait son fils lové contre lui et savourait ce moment de plénitude.

Un rictus étira les lèvres fines du brun.

\- Ah bon ? Dommage. fit-il à voix basse en fixant Menma dans son siège auto.

\- Hein ? demanda intelligemment le blond.

\- Rien ! Bon, on y va alors ?

\- Où ça ?

\- Hé bien chez toi ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu viens de me proposer ?

Un immense sourire se dessina sur le visage du blond.

\- Ouais bien sûr !

\- Naruto.

\- Oui ? demanda le blond en se tournant vers lui son immense sourire lui mangeant le visage.

Sasuke laissa échapper un soupir et repoussa le visage rayonnant de devant ses yeux avec douceur. Le blond gloussa et embrassa délicatement le creux de sa main.

\- Ne souris pas comme ça, tu me fais aussi mal aux yeux que ta voiture !

\- Ma voiture ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma voiture ?

\- Orange, Naruto ! Elle est orange !

\- Ben oui, comme ça tu peux pas me dire que tu la vois pas ! sourit de nouveau le blond en démarrant.

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais en fut incapable. Il laissa échapper un soupir, après tout, Naruto n'avait pas tort, avec cette couleur pétante, il avait peu de chance de ne pas arriver à la repérer.

.

* * *

.

Voilà nous sommes à l'avant dernier chap

Bientôt cette histoire touchera aussi à sa fin.

.

Merci =)


	6. Chapter 6

BASE : Naruto  
PAIRING : Naru x Sasu  
GENRE : H x H  
DISCLAIMER : Ils ne sont pas à moi…

Résumé : Madara a emporté Sasuke loin du sol japonais. Là-bas, à l'autre bout du monde, il espère faire de lui son jouet parfait, son arme ultime…

.

**Blabla de moi **

Bonjour à tous et bienvenu sur le dernier chapitre de **_La Lumière au Fond de mes Ténèbres_**. Cette histoire touche à sa fin.

J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plut et vous aura fait passer un bon moment.

Je remercie tout ceux qui ont lu cette histoire , qui avez laissé ou non votre avis sur celle-ci.

.

**REVIEW**

_**La:**_ nous voici à la fin, Sasuke va-t-il enfin tirer un trait sur son passé et se donner une nouvelle chance. Ils se sont cherché, se sont perdu et retrouvé. Maintenant tout reste à faire avec le plus beau des liens entre eux. Je te laisse découvrir le chapitre ultime et ce qui va arriver =)

.

* * *

.

LA LUMIÈRE AU FOND DE MES TÉNÈBRES

SEQUEL

.

* * *

**CHAP 06**

**.**

Sasuke laissa son regard errer sur l'immense baie vitrée qui recouvrait tout le côté droit de l'appartement et donnait directement sur une immense terrasse. Naruto avait choisi celui-ci au dernier étage pour ce sentiment de puissance et de liberté qu'il offrait.

Tandis que le blond allait coucher son fils dans sa chambre, le brun s'était avancé et avait ouvert la baie, s'avançant à pas lents sur la terrasse. Aucun vis-à-vis, juste l'immensité du ciel… Sur la terrasse, un petit salon de jardin cosy et des coussins jetés à même le sol, immense appel à la sieste.

Sasuke laissa son regard se poser sur ses taches de couleurs vives, orange, rouge, jaune, typique de Naruto… Un grand parasol se tenait sur sa droite n'attendant que d'être ouvert afin d'offrir son ombre à ceux qui voudraient profiter de celle-ci.

Le brun se laissa tenter, le silence était si agréable, la terrasse si accueillante, qu'il ne pouvait que s'y sentir bien, il s'allongea sur l'un des grands coussins posés à même le sol, celui-ci était chaud grâce aux rayons du soleil et la chaleur qu'il dégageait ne tarda pas à convaincre le brun que s'il fermait les yeux quelques instants, cela ne serait pas dérangeant…

Quelques minutes plus tard Naruto revenait vers le salon pour trouver sa baie vitrée grande ouverte, son gros rouquin Kyu avait élu domicile contre le corps chaud du brun, qui semblait assoupi. Il ne put retenir un sourire, ne dit-on pas que quand un enfant se sent bien et en confiance, il dort n'importe où ?

Cela devait sûrement être le cas de Sasuke, car celui-ci émettait un léger ronflement, chose rare chez le brun et prouvait, si besoin en était, son état d'extrême fatigue.

Naruto retourna à l'intérieur et rapporta un plaid qu'il déposa avec précaution sur le corps endormi, puis, il se rendit à la cuisine où il se fit couler un café. Il s'assit ensuite à sa table de travail, postée juste devant sa baie, et ouvrit son ordinateur. Il était idéalement placé pour surveiller le brun et pour entendre son fils, si jamais celui-ci se réveillait de sa sieste.

Il laissa échapper un soupir. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien. Il avait réuni sous son toit, l'homme qu'il aimait, son fils et son Kyu !

.

.xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Il travailla ainsi durant deux heures, avant qu'une petite bouille fripée ne débarque au salon, en appelant « mama »

Naruto se leva et alla prendre son fils dans ses bras.

\- "Maman" dort. Souffla-t-il doucement. Elle était fatiguée. Viens, on va changer ta couche.

Naruto se rendit sur son canapé où, il avait laissé le sac à langer du petit, et se mit en devoir de le changer… Pas une mince affaire, quand on n'a jamais changé de couche de sa vie…

Il réussit cependant à le changer, après avoir batailler un moment avec. Puis il déposa l'enfant au sol, le temps de jeter la couche sale à la poubelle.

Menma en profita pour filer voir son père, enjambant le bord de la baie, il grimpa sur celui-ci et s'assit à califourchon sur lui, posant ses petites mains sur son visage.

\- Mama ! Mama !

\- Mmmm… Menma ! ronronna le brun.

Sasuke attira son fils contre lui et celui-ci se nicha dans son cou pour un câlin. Sasuke soupira de bien-être il adorait ses moments de tendresse. Il en avait besoin, c'était vital pour lui.

\- Bien dormi ? interrogea la voix rauque du blond.

Sasuke sourit.

\- Oui… murmura-t-il. J'ai dormi longtemps ?

\- Deux heures.

\- Deux… heures… s'exclama le brun en se redressant.

\- Hey, ce n'est pas grave, Menma se réveille juste lui aussi.

\- Mais, tu ne devais pas aller travailler ?

Naruto sourit.

\- Il faut bien qu'il y ait un avantage à être son propre patron. sourit le blond avec douceur. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? lui demanda-t-il en lui tendant une bouteille de schweepes.

Sasuke laissa un bout de sourire filtrer.

\- Ça, ça ira très bien ! fit-il en prenant la bouteille que lui tendait le blond. Merci.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

L'après-midi passa trop vite au goût de Naruto et Sasuke donna le signal du départ.

\- Déjà ? demanda le blond d'une petite voix.

Menma, voyant le blond faire triste mine en fit autant en regardant son père avec des yeux de chien battu.

\- Il faut que je rentre doucher Menma.

\- Tu peux le faire ici ! Il y a une supérette à côté et une pharmacie. Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit dis-le-moi, j'irai te le chercher.

Sasuke posa son regard sur le blond qui le regardait avec les mêmes yeux que son fils. Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais finit par laisser échapper un soupir.

\- Très bien mais après on rentre.

\- Youpi ! hurla le blond en faisant sauter l'enfant dans ses bras. Je peux lui donner le bain ? demanda-t-il avec un immense sourire.

Sasuke soupira.

Deux gosses, il avait deux gosses.

\- Oui, oui. Vas-y ! Je vais voir comment tu t'y prends.

\- YES !

Tout heureux, le grand blond se saisit du plus petit et l'emporta vers la salle de bain.

\- Allez Sus'ke ! Amène-toi, si tu veux nous surveiller.

Sasuke sursauta à l'entente de son ancien surnom. C'est ainsi que Naruto l'appelait avant qu'ils ne soient séparés… Et cela le replongea dans de tendres souvenirs. Déjà, dans l'après-midi, Naruto avait repris ce vieux surnom mais il avait préféré ne pas le relever…

\- Ouais ouais...marmonna le brun en les regardant s'éloigner, semant tout le long du couloir leurs vêtements.

Quelques minutes plus tard c'était la débandade, Sasuke entendait crier et rire aux éclats, il poussa un léger soupir et se décida à rejoindre les deux blonds. Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle de bain celle-ci était complètement inondée. Il était abasourdi, son fils pataugeait dans le bac de douche et Naruto jouait à lui arroser le visage, sous les hurlements de joie de celui-ci.

Le brun écarquilla les yeux avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- Non mais vous avez vu le bordel ! s'exclama-t-il.

Naruto se tourna vers lui, un sourire aussi large que celui de son fils était peint sur son visage.

\- Dehors ! siffla le brun.

\- Mais… commença Naruto.

\- J'ai dit, dehors ! Non, mais regardez-moi le bazar que vous avez mis ! Tout est inondé ! Il y a de l'eau jusque dans le couloir !

\- Mais, c'est que de l'eau ! fit le blond en regardant son fils qui tapait des mains dans l'eau, éclaboussant tout autour de lui.

\- Ça suffit ! Maintenant vous sortez tous les deux ! Allez ouste.

Le brun se saisit de la pomme de douche et coupa l'eau sous les chouinements de son fils et les protestations du blond.

\- Naruto ! s'exclama le brun. Arrête de te conduire comme un gamin ! Qui est-ce qui va nettoyer à ton avis ? fit le brun en lui donnant deux grandes serviettes de toilettes. Va sécher Menma !

Alors que le blond enveloppait son fils dans l'immense serviette d'un orange pétant, Sasuke pestait, Naruto commença à sortit de la pièce.

\- Fais attention de ne pas glisser ! hurla le brun en attaquant à ranger la salle de bain.

\- C'est bon ! C'est bon ! marmonna le blond. T'as vu ça un peu ! Purée, ta mère, elle ne nous laisse même pas jouer tranquille.

La petite tête blonde sortie de la serviette et se mit à baragouiner sous le hochement de tête de son père.

\- Ouais, ouais, on est bien d'accord ! On va le priver de dessert !

\- Naruto, je t'entends ! fit le brun en sortant pour récupérer une serpillière. Et je n'aime pas le sucré !

Naruto posa son regard sur son fils qui gazouillait et riait en jouant avec ses pieds.

\- Je vais le priver de sushis au saumon !

\- Naruto ! le menaça le brun.

\- Quoi j'ai rien fait encore ! bougonna le blond.

\- Sèche-toi les cheveux, tu vas être malade ! Et n'oublie pas ceux de Menma !

Naruto alla s'asseoir en tailleur sur son lit et cala son fils entre ses cuisses tout en marronnant toutes sortes de tortures à faire au brun.

Quinze minutes plus tard, Sasuke avait rangé le plus gros de la salle d'eau et jeté une couche, un body et un pyjama au blond, qui bataillait et essayait d'empêcher son fils de se carapater du lit.

\- Menma ! fit le blond. Mais, arrête de bouger. Menma, Ici ! Mais c'est pas possible, t'as avalé un ressors ou quoi ?

Naruto avait attrapé son fils qui gesticulait à plat ventre sur le lit, alors qu'il tentait désespérément d'attacher les pressions du pyjama. Sasuke, appuyé sur la porte, le regardait se débattre un sourire moqueur peint sur ses lèvres.

\- YOUPI ! hurla soudain le blond en saisissant son fils par dessous les bras une fois qu'il eut enfin terminé. J'ai réussi.

Il entendit soudain des applaudissements et reposa son fils devant lui pour voir le brun se moquer tendrement de lui.

\- Hey ! J'ai pas l'habitude moi !

\- Tu devrais peut-être t'entraîner sur ton chat ?

\- Kyu ? Tu es fou, il bouge plus que Menma ! Il va me tuer, si j'essaie de lui mettre une couche !

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel, il n'y avait que Naruto pour prendre ce qu'il disait au pied de la lettre.

\- Allez, donne-moi Menma, le temps que tu t'habilles.

Sasuke s'approcha et vint prendre son fils le calant contre lui. Il renifla celui-ci, respirant l'odeur de sa peau, alors que le blond attrapait rapidement un tee-shirt et un bas de jogging.

-Tu veux prendre une douche pendant que je prépare à manger ?

\- Tu sais cuisiner autre chose que des ramens ? s'étonna Sasuke en levant un sourcil.

\- Ben, je sais faire de la bouillie de riz ! sourit le blond. D'ailleurs, si je me souviens bien, tu ne mangeais que ça ! Ah et la soupe miso aussi ! Tu veux que j'appelle ma mère pour lui demander la recette ?

\- Non ça ira. fit le brun en secouant la tête.

Naruto vint lui reprendre leur fils et donna au brun un tee-shirt dans lequel celui-ci avait de grande chance de disparaître et un short qui allait probablement lui servir de bermuda.

\- Va te doucher ! Avec Menma on va s'occuper du repas ! Pas vrai gamin ?

Naruto jucha le petit blond sur ses épaules et partit en lui racontant il ne savait pas trop quoi, Sasuke préféra ne pas trop s'interroger. Il laissa échapper un soupir. Il était déjà fatigué. Il attrapa son portable et envoya un message à Sui…

De Sasuke à papoule.

« _Je reste manger chez Naruto, je ne sais pas à quelle heure je rentre _»

De Sui à Chaton.

« D_is à Naruto de bien te nourrir, je te pèserai à ton retour XD _»

\- Abruti de poisson ! soupira le brun, en jetant sur le lit du blond son portable, avant de gagner la salle d'eau pour se doucher à son tour.

Et dire qu'il venait de tout ranger.

Il ôta ses vêtements et se glissa sous le jet d'eau chaude en soupirant.

Il y a quelques heures, il n'aurait jamais pensé se doucher ici, il n'aurait même jamais imaginé se trouver chez Naruto. Bizarrement, il se sentait bien dans ce grand appartement. Les couleurs étaient claires et chaleureuses, l'appartement respirait le bien-être, il s'y dégageait la même énergie bienveillante que le blond.

Il sortit de la douche à regret. Il se fit la réflexion que Naruto devrait installer une grande baignoire, vu l'espace qu'il y avait. Il enfila le short et le serra à la taille, comme il le pensait celui-ci lui arrivait aux genoux, il soupira.

Il se traîna jusqu'au salon, son tee-shirt encore à la main, tout en se séchant les cheveux avec l'autre. Il rejoignit Naruto qui faisait bouillir son riz, avec Menma qui jouait à ses pieds.

\- Tu devrais faire installer une baignoire. lui signala le brun en s'avançant.

\- Nani ? demanda le blond en se retournant vers lui.

\- Une baignoire, ça serait plus pratique pour laver Menma. Et on pourrait en profiter aussi.

Le blond ouvrit grand la bouche avant de la refermer.

Sasuke avait-il bien dit ce qu'il avait dit ?

Installer une baignoire ?

Chez lui ?

Ça voulait dire qu'il envisageait de venir vivre avec lui, non ?

Surtout qu'il avait mentionné qu'ils pourraient l'utiliser eux aussi…

Eux …

Ça voulait dire tous les deux, non ?

Un doux sourire se peignit sur le visage du blond. Son regard bleu se posa sur le brun, il glissa sur la peau blanche de son torse puis, sur ses bras où, les délicates arabesques tatouées près de ses cicatrices s'égaraient, donnant envie de les suivre pour voir jusqu'où elles pouvaient bien nous amener.

\- Oui c'est une bonne idée. murmura-t-il. On ira la choisir ensemble.

Sasuke leva soudain les yeux, réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire.

Naruto avait reporté son attention sur son riz et le brun garda son regard rivé sur les larges épaules. Sasuke retint son souffle quelques secondes, attendant une remarque qui ne vint pas et l'absence de celle-ci, inconsciemment, le soulagea. Il enfila le tee-shirt qui lui avait été prêté, et alla récupérer son fils qui grenouillait non loin de lui.

Il prit place sur un tabouret et regarda Naruto remplir un petit bol en plastique qu'il posa devant leur fils.

\- Et voilà ! Bouillie de riz à la Naruto !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as mis dedans ? interrogea le brun, suspicieux à l'annonce du titre pompeux de la bouillie.

\- Ouvre la bouche et tu fais Aaaahhhh…. sourit le blond en lui tendant une cuillère.

Sasuke eu un regard en coin alors que son fils ouvrait grand la bouche, attendant visiblement la cuillère. Il soupira et alla goûter la mixture…

\- Alors ? interrogea le blond avec un immense sourire en tranche de melon.

Sasuke déglutit et avala la bouchée. C'était bon, c'était même très bon…

\- Mmm…

\- Quoi mmm ? C'est bon ou c'est pas bon ?

\- Si c'est pas bon, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Sasuke en dissimulant un sourire.

Naruto ouvrit grand la bouche en prenant un air indigné.

\- Comment ça ? C'est pas bon ?

Il plongea la cuillère dans le plat et goûta à son tour sous le regard de plus en plus mécontent du petit blond qui commençait à en avoir assez que tout le monde mange son repas et pas lui.

Menma tendit la main ver le bol et tenta de l'attraper, et ce qui devait arriver arriva… Le bol termina sa course sur le sol, sous le regard dépité du blond.

\- Ma bouillie !

Et Sasuke ne put s'en empêcher, il éclata de rire, n'en pouvant plus de voir l'air abattu de son fils et de son père, devant le bol renversé sur le sol. Il riait sans filtre pour la première fois, depuis longtemps… Il en était au bord des larmes et n'arrivait pas à se calmer.

Naruto posa son regard d'abord courroucé sur lui, avant de s'attendrir devant le visage rieur du jeune homme. Il laissa échapper un soupir qui calma quelque peu le rire du brun.

Sasuke essuya une larme qui s'était glissée au coin de ses yeux et posa son regard sur le blond en face de lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien ! sourit Naruto. Cela me fait plaisir de t'entendre rire. souffla-t-il doucement.

Le profond regard clair croisa les orbes sombres et le temps sembla se suspendre quelques instants, Sasuke sentit ses joues lui chauffer doucement, Naruto s'avança doucement vers lui jusqu'à ce que son souffle effleure les lèvres pâles. Ne le voyant pas reculer, il s'approcha encore un peu, avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles du brun.

Sasuke ne fit pas un geste, son regard allant des lèvres pleines et charnues aux yeux bleus qui le fixaient, il retint son souffle alors qu'un contact doux et chaud s'amorçait sur les siennes.

C'était quand la dernière fois qu'il avait reçu un baiser qu'il avait voulu ?

Il ne s'en souvenait même plus.

C'était comme s'il n'avait jamais été embrassé, tellement cela remontait à loin.

Peut-être même à l'aéroport, juste avant son départ….

Il déglutit.

Naruto s'écarta doucement alors que leur fils, entre eux, gloussait en les regardant.

\- Ça ne va pas ?

Sasuke secoua la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? murmura-t-il doucement son front posé contre le sien.

\- J'essayai de me souvenir à quand cela remontait la dernière fois que j'ai embrassé quelqu'un….

Les yeux clairs se voilèrent autant qu'ils s'écarquillèrent.

\- Ah.

Ce n'était qu'un souffle étranglé dans la gorge du blond.

\- Oui… Je crois que la dernière fois c'était déjà avec toi...souffla le brun dans un léger ricanement.

Naruto sourit et laissa échapper un soupir retenu.

\- Tant mieux ! J'aime savoir qu'il n'y a que mes baisers dont tu te souviennes.

Une main se posa sur la nuque du brun alors que ses lèvres se posaient une nouvelle fois sur les sienne. Sasuke se laissa faire, c'était doux et réconfortant, et il avait vraiment envie de se laisser aller…

Mais un gloussement et un petit corps essayant de s'échapper de son étreinte obligèrent Sasuke à rompre l'étreinte que lui offrait le blond.

\- Menma ! soupira le brun en recalant son fils contre lui.

\- Bllll…..Prrrr….. Mama….Miam… Miam...

Sasuke soupira de nouveau et se tourna vers Naruto qui semblait dépité.

\- Il te reste de la bouillie ?

\- Mmm… Quoi ?

\- De la bouillie Naruto ! Je dois nourrir Menma !

\- Oui, oui… Il reste de la bouillie.

Naruto se détourna et retourna à sa casserole qu'il avait posé et ré empli un petit bol qu'il tendit à Sasuke.

\- Je te laisse faire ! Je n'ai plus de quoi refaire une bouillie ! Et tu n'en auras pas ! ajouta-t-il en se dirigeant vers le téléphone.

\- Où tu vas ?

\- Commander des ramens ! Tu veux quoi ?

Le brun posa son regard sur lui. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait manger. Son oncle avait toujours choisi pour lui et chez Sui, Juugo le nourrissait, alors il ne se posait pas de question. Il hésita un long moment sous le regard clair. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre.

\- Je… Ce que tu veux...

\- Hein ?

\- Je ne sais pas, n'importe quoi !

Naruto regarda le brun et ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer. Il se souvint que déjà avant de partir, Sasuke n'avait jamais le droit de choisir ce qu'il mangeait, ses plateaux étaient préparés à l'avance. Par contre, il se souvenait que sa mère disait qu'il aimait les sushis et le riz vinaigré.

Il sourit.

\- Ok ! Alors sushi, Shirashi et soupe miso ! Et en dessert un gâteau au chocolat !

Naruto composa le numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur et reporta son attention sur le combiné.

\- Moshi moshi, Ohayo Teuchi ? C'est Naruto !

-….

\- Oui tu peux me faire des ramens.

-…

\- Mmm… quatre bols ! Et euh, tu aurais de quoi me faire des sushis et un Shirashi ?

-…

\- Ah euh… je sais pas… Sus'ke? Saumon ou thon ?

\- Saumon !

\- Saumon Teuchi ! Super, je t'adore !

-…

\- Ok j'arrive dans dix minutes !

-…

\- Hein, t'es sûr ?

-…

\- Je veux pas la déranger ! Tu es sûr ? Ah, c'est génial, merci Teuchi !

Après les formules de politesses, Naruto raccrocha avec un sourire immense planté sur son visage.

\- On va nous livrer même pas besoin de sortir. fit le blond en venant s'asseoir face à Sasuke pour regarder celui-ci donner à manger à leur enfant.

La soirée se déroula calmement, pour peu qu'un repas avec deux piles électriques, puisse être considéré comme calme. Naruto lui parla de son travail, du plaisir qu'il avait à créer des univers confortables pour satisfaire ses clients. Il ne travaillait pas que sur des avions mais aussi, des bateaux et parfois pour des appartements, son métier le passionnait.

\- Et toi, sais-tu ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? lui demanda-t-il doucement.

Sasuke leva son regard sombre sur lui. Ce qu'il voulait faire ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

\- Je ne sais pas … Pour le moment, je vais rester chez Sui.

\- Tu vas continuer de loger chez lui ?

\- Non, je te parle de mon travail.

\- Tu travailles au bar ?

\- Mmm…

\- Mais tu… Tu ne peux pas servir d'alcool ?

\- Non, je… J'ai repris le pole danse. souffla-t-il un peu gêné. Sui n'avait plus de danseur de pole depuis mon départ… C'était pas évident de recommencer à danser… Mais maintenant ça va mieux…

Naruto posa un regard un peu surprit sur le brun, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que celui-ci reprenne la danse. Surtout que la seule fois où il avait eu la chance de le voir se produire, il avait été surprit par la sensualité animal du jeune homme. Il avait le sentiment que celui-ci était mal à l'aise avec son corps. Il le ressentait à la façon qu'il avait de s'habiller de façon discrète et à cacher son corps, mais aussi peut-être était-ce une manière pour lui de se réconcilier avec celui-ci ?

\- Si tu te sens bien c'est le principal.

\- Je ne ferai pas ça toute ma vie, hein ! Danser sur une barre, je veux dire. J'aime danser ce n'est pas le problème … C'est … enfin je ne sais pas trop …

\- C'est pas grave, ce qui compte, c'est que tu ne restes pas à ne rien faire, tu finirais pas devenir dingue si tu ne t'occupais pas.

Menma se frotta les yeux et Naruto vint prendre son fils pour le porter jusqu'à la chambre sous le regard attentif du brun. Il observa le blond, coucher leur enfant et s'asseoir à ses côtés pour le regarder dormir.

Les yeux clairs se tournèrent vers le brun, qui se tenait appuyé sur le chambranle et les regardait. Les orbes bleus plongèrent au fond d'un lac sans lumière, il lui tendait la main, Sasuke s'avança vers lui et après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il glissa sa main dans la sienne.

\- Tu veux dormir près de lui ? murmura le blond à voix basse.

\- Je veux dormir avec toi.

Naruto sentit son ventre se transformer en volcan à l'énoncé des mots du brun. Il regarda celui-ci ôter son tee-shirt et tomber au sol dans un froissement. Son souffle se fit plus lourd alors qu'il ne quittait pas le jeune homme des yeux, il entendit plus qu'il ne vit, le short suivre le même chemin. Il se leva pour lui faire face et à son tour, laissa ses vêtements retrouver les siens.

Une main dorée alla se poser avec douceur, sur la joue pâle en face de lui. Il laissa ensuite celle-ci glisser sur sa gorge caressant son torse opalin et imberbe. Son souffla s'accéléra alors qu'il ne quittait pas le regard sombre des yeux, la peau frissonna sous ses effleurements...

Il se pencha vers lui et son souffle vint frôler les lèvres fines avant de s'en emparer doucement. Le premier échange fut doux et tendre. Avec délicatesse, les lèvres chaudes vinrent réclamer le passage vers sa bouche, hésitant mais pourtant le désirant, Sasuke entrouvrit le passage à la langue curieuse qui souhaitait le redécouvrir.

Le contact le surpris, comme une première fois, un étonnement. Un bras se glissa autour de sa taille et l'attira contre le corps chaud qui se tenait face à lui. Il y avait combien de temps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti cela, la douceur d'une étreinte, un corps doux et chaud contre le sien. Une caresse sur sa peau, des mains qui le parcouraient, avec tendresse. Sasuke avait fermé les yeux, savourant la douceur dont l'entourait l'homme qui le tenait, comme s'il était la plus belle chose au monde et l'être le plus précieux qui soit.

Le brun leva ses bras et noua ceux-ci autour du cou de Naruto, qui plongea pleinement dans sa bouche, emmêlant sa langue à la sienne, goûtant cette saveur qui n'était qu'à lui et qu'il avait presque oublié. Ses mains glissèrent de la taille fine à ses fesses, collant le ventre plat contre le sien, faisant se rencontrer leurs érections. Sasuke laissa échapper un soupir, il avait oublié à quel point c'était agréable de désirer quelqu'un, d'avoir envie de cette personne au point de pouvoir tout oublier sauf elle.

Il enfouit ses mains dans la chevelure soyeuse du blond qui le plaqua un peu plus fort contre la porte, avant de l'attraper par les cuisses pour le mettre sur ses hanches. La bouche pilleuse relâcha la sienne, lui permettant enfin de reprendre quelque peu sa respiration, avant de se faire attaquer de nouveau. Sasuke tira sur les mèches blondes pour suçoter fiévreusement la lèvre inférieure de l'homme dont une main, aux doigts curieux, venait effleurer son intimité avec douceur.

Quittant de nouveau sa bouche, Sasuke descendit sur la gorge de Naruto, respirant à pleins poumons l'odeur nostalgique, le replongeant plusieurs années en arrière.

Une autre nuit…

Une autre chambre.

Un autre lit dans lequel il s'était échoué.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Il laissa passer un gémissement alors qu'il pouvait sentir son sexe pulser de plus en plus contre le ventre de son amant. Naruto le reposa au sol et le tira à sa suite, l'entraînant au salon où d'un geste, il transforma son immense canapé d'angle en un grand lit et attira le plus jeune qui se jucha sur ses reins, frémissant de désir et de besoin.

Les mains de Naruto courraient sur sa peau, fiévreusement, bientôt rejointes par une bouche, gourmande de goûter chaque centimètre de celle-ci dont l'odeur le rendait fou. Sasuke se laissa allonger et Naruto revint à ses lèvres, l'embrassant doucement encore et encore, avant de repartir à l'assaut de son corps.

La bouche brûlante laissa des traces humides sur sa peau frissonnante et lorsqu'elle fut au creux de lui, Sasuke posa ses mains sur ses lèvres pour retenir ses gémissements. Il allait mourir … La violence du désir qui le dévorait le submergeait. Son corps cambré se fit brutalement plaquer alors qu'une bouche fraîche se refermait sur lui et le plongeait dans un plaisir sans nom…

Naruto l'empêchait de bouger alors qu'il dévorait sciemment son gland, le suçotant, le lapant, l'aspirant et le relâchant à un rythme inégal. Sasuke se mordit violemment pour ne pas hurler de frustration autant que de plaisir dû à l'assaut du blond entre ses cuisses…

Délaissant le membre sur le point de lâcher, Naruto releva les cuisses fines et fit descendre sa bouche sur le petit anneau rosé qu'il pilla, sous les cris de son amant qui n'arrivait plus à se retenir. Sasuke avait saisi ses cuisses pour s'ouvrir plus à la caresse que lui prodiguait Naruto, il n'en pouvait plus, il le voulait maintenant, en lui, profondément. Il en avait besoin.

\- Prends-moi ! gémit-il.

Comme pour lui répondre, un doigt soigneusement lubrifié vint forcer son entrée, lui arrachant un nouveau gémissement, alors que son souffle se coupait.

\- Aaahhhh….

Dieu que c'était bon !

\- Plus… haleta-t-il.

\- Un autre ? souffla une voix tout aussi haletante de désir que lui.

Un second doigt vint écarter ses parois fragiles, alors qu'un pouce massait délicieusement son périnée juste sous ses bourses le faisant grogner d'impatience.

\- Encore ?

\- Non… Toi… Viens…

Naruto retira ses doigts qui écartaient patiemment son amant pour se présenter à lui, après avoir enfilé un préservatif. Il poussa fortement mais lentement pour ouvrir son partenaire. Sasuke se cambra sous l'intrusion.

-Sas', regarde-moi ! l'appela-t-il.

Le brun ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté et tenta de se concentrer sur lui, alors qu'il sentait le blond le fendre en deux. Le corps en lui bougea lentement, élargissant ses parois pour qu'il se fasse à lui.

Naruto glissa sa main entre leur corps et vint enrouler ses doigts autour de son sexe et le massa doucement. Naruto se retira légèrement et se rengaina pour venir caresser sa prostate, le faisant gémir et trembler. Les mains du brun vinrent se nouer autour de ses épaules et il l'attira à lui, nouant ses jambes autour de ses reins.

-Plus… souffla-t-il.

L'organe glissa hors de lui et rentra de nouveau plus fortement, frappant de plein fouet sa prostate, lui arrachant un gémissement concupiscent et sans retenu. Naruto recommença de plus en plus fortement et rapidement alors que le brun sous lui le suppliait de ne pas arrêter, de s'enfoncer aussi loin que possible dans son corps …

\- Encore… ouiiii….aaaahhhh….

Sasuke avait perdu pieds dans la réalité, son esprit était englué et en lui, gonflait une envie d'exploser qui semblait sans fin. Heurtant à un rythme soutenu la prostate de son amant, Naruto referma ses doigts autour du membre pour l'empêcher de jouir, s'attirant les foudres de son brun.

\- Non !

\- Oh si…. Je vais te faire hurler …chuchota-t-il comme un secret. Je vais t'offrir un orgasme anal comme tu n'en as jamais eu… Tu ne te souviendras que de moi en toi ...Accroche-toi, mon amour ! Tu vas t'envoler…

Les mots de ce garçon qu'il avait toujours aimer lui firent écarquiller les yeux, le perdant tout à fait.

Et le blond lâcha la bride, pilonnant le cul de son amant, frappant sa prostate, Sasuke ne pouvait ni se taire ni empêcher son corps de trembler, il voulait jouir et cela explosa en lui. Naruto continua d'abuser de ce point en pleine jouissance, l'emportant vers un second orgasme alors qu'il relâchait sa pression autour de son sexe pour le masturber.

-Viens, viens… gémit-il … Jouis pour moi Sus'ke...haleta le blond.

La jouissance prit le brun par surprise tellement fortement que tout son corps se referma autour du blond qui laissa échapper un juron…

Une larme coula sur la joue pâle sous l'explosion de sa jouissance.

-Bordel… ouiii…. Merde !…

Naruto sentit son corps être secoué de spasmes, alors que Sasuke s'enfonçait dans une semi-inconscience, ravagé par le multiple orgasme qu'il venait de recevoir… Son corps retomba mollement sur le canapé, les yeux clos, incapable de bouger, il attendait de retrouver son souffle, ayant perdu ses repères, flottant dans un cocon de bien-être.

Le blond s'était laissé tomber à ses côtés de tout son poids, il se déporta légèrement pour ne pas écraser le brun totalement, hors du monde désormais. Avec mille précautions, il se retira du corps épuisé par leur étreinte et lui sourit béatement, enfouissant son visage dans le cou blanc.

\- Chuis...tout collant…

\- Mmm… sourit Naruto.

Le blond attrapa le paquet de lingettes de leur fils et entreprit de nettoyer le brun avec.

\- 'ruto...C'est… 'nma…

\- Oui, oui, tu vas sentir tout bon comme notre fils ! fit le blond en souriant avant d'aller attraper un plaid et de recouvrir leurs deux corps frissonnants.

Sasuke se lova contre lui pour récupérer sa chaleur et plongea dans les bras de Morphée, sa raison jetée quelque part…

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Le soleil entrait à foison par l'immense baie vitrée alors qu'un petit bout d'homme ronchonnant, traversait le salon pour monter se glisser sous le plaid sur le canapé. Menma escalada l'homme aux cheveux blond, lui montant à moitié sur la tête.

Naruto attrapa l'envahisseur pour le faire descendre de sa tête.

\- Menma… c'est pas un coussin ma tête. soupira-t-il en glissant l'enfant sous le plaid.

\- Blll… reuh…. Mama… miam...

Menma rampa jusqu'à « Mama » qui l'enferma dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage pâle contre la peau douce de son enfant, respirant son odeur, alors que celui-ci se nichait à son tour dans son cou.

Naruto posa un regard doux sur son amant. Il était aux anges, jamais réveil n'avait été si beau.

\- Tu sais. dit-il d'une voix douce et basse de crainte de briser la douceur de ce moment. C'est la première fois qu'on se réveille tous les deux ensembles. La dernière fois, quand je suis retourné dans ma chambre, tu étais parti…

Sasuke plongea son regard dans celui de son amant.

\- Je suis désolé je n'avais pas le choix.

La main de Naruto vint caresser les mèches blondes de leur fils avant de venir repousser les mèches brunes de Sasuke.

\- Tu es magnifique.

\- Idiot ! souffla tendrement le brun.

Sasuke se redressa, se détachant de leur fils, pour venir embrasser son amant allongé à ses côtés, appuyé sur un coude et qui le regardait.

Une main dorée se glissa sur sa nuque pour lui rendre ce baiser plein de tendresse et de promesse. Un gloussement les tira de leur cocon et leur regard se posa sur le petit blond envahisseur de lit. Menma se mit à courir et à sauter sur le canapé avant de leur tomber dessus en riant.

Ils enlacèrent tendrement leur fils et l'embrassèrent.

\- Manger ! lança alors Naruto, en s'extrayant du lit, aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance.

Une violente rougeur envahie les joues de Sasuke à la vue du superbe postérieur de son amant. Inconscient du trouble qu'il engendrait chez lui, Naruto enfila à même sa peau nue son pantalon, enflammant un peu plus les sens du brun qui prit une profonde inspiration pour calmer le flot d'hormones que le blond déchaînait en lui.

Heureusement, ou pas, une odeur suspecte le sortit de ses pensées pécheresses et il attrapa son fils et s'attela à lui changer sa couche, pendant que le blond leur préparait un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

**Épilogue**

.

.

Dans le bar, Naruto était venu avec son père et sa mère, afin de voir Sasuke dans son nouvel élément, espérant pouvoir reprendre complètement sa place dans sa vie. Menma était dans les loges et dormait comme un bienheureux au milieu des danseurs qui gagatisaient devant son adorable bouille blonde.

Sasuke avait terminé son passage et s'était fait attraper par un grand blond. Surpris, il leva son regard voilé sur l'homme. Il approcha son visage de lui.

\- Minato. s'étrangla-t-il.

Cela faisait un moment qu'il ne l'avait pas revu et il n'avait jamais donné d'explication quant à ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux.

\- Je…

Un doigt se posa sur ses lèvres, alors que l'homme l'entraînait sur la piste de danse.

\- Je suis content de savoir que le chaton a retrouvé son maître.

Une rougeur envahie les joues pâles sous l'appellation. Sasuke se mordit les joues avant de demander.

\- Tu es déçu ?

\- De quoi ?

\- De … moi… de savoir que c'est moi le danseur chat.

\- Non pas du tout. rit l'homme avec douceur. Je suis même soulagé que ce soit avec mon propre fils que tu m'es confondu.

\- Qui…

\- Suigetsu et Juugo. Après ton départ, nous avons beaucoup discuté. Et j'ai appris pour tes yeux. Mais j'avoue que jamais je ne t'aurai imaginé ici, ni dans cette tenue. Et ce n'est pas une critique.

Minato avait devancé ses pensées. Sasuke posa son front sur son épaule alors qu'une main douce se posa sur ses mèches brunes caressant doucement celle-ci.

\- Merci. souffla-t-il.

\- C'est un plaisir et je suis ravi d'avoir un second fils maintenant.

Sasuke retint sa respiration, un flot d'émotions et de larmes l'envahirent brutalement et l'étreinte autour de lui se resserra.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Blotti contre Minato, Sasuke avait noué ses bras autour des épaules de l'homme blond et enfoui son visage dans son cou. Les deux corps s'épousaient parfaitement et semblaient seuls au monde. Les mains larges de l'homme étaient posées sur les hanches étroites et son visage tourné vers l'autre, semblait les isoler au milieu de la foule.

Le regard de Naruto se posa sur la piste et ses yeux se posèrent sur un couple enlacé qui dansait étroitement collé.

Naruto déglutit et sentit sa colère monter. Il était jaloux de la relation que son amant entretenait avec son père.

\- Naruto ? interrogea doucement sa mère en relâchant sa paille.

Le blond se tourna vers sa mère puis son regard se porta vers le couple.

\- Maman…

\- Oui ?

\- Ce ne te choque pas ?

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Papa… Et Sasuke…

La rouquine se tourna vers la piste de danse et aperçu sur celle-ci son mari, et blotti contre lui, le jeune homme brun semblait niché comme un oisillon. Un doux sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

\- Non. lui dit-elle avec douceur.

\- Mais...Enfin… Il… Enfin on dirait un couple !

\- De quoi ? manqua de s'étouffer sa mère en se mettant à tousser.

\- Maman ? s'exclama le blond en lui tapotant dans le dos.

Kushina reprit son souffle et posa un regard stupéfait sur son fils.

\- Naruto tu…

\- Quoi ?

\- Naruto, tu crois que ton père et Sasuke ? demanda-t-elle abasourdie.

Elle plongea son regard dans celui de son fils qui semblait visiblement choqué, et en colère. Avec douceur elle approcha sa main de sa joue et lui sourit.

\- Tu n'as donc pas remarqué ?

\- Quoi donc ? fit-il en se détournant. Que mon père en pince pour Sasuke ?

La rouquine se mit à rire doucement.

\- Idiot ! Ton père n'en pince pas pour Sasuke ! sourit-elle avec tendresse. Tu n'as pas remarqué alors ?

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je n'ai pas remarqué ?

-Regarde bien Naruto. Regarde Sasuke et regarde comment ton père se comporte.

Le blond fini par obéir et se tourna avec lenteur vers le couple.

Niché contre son père Sasuke avait les yeux fermés, tandis que le bras droit de Minato enlaçait sa taille, son autre main caressait les longues mèches brunes, en enroulant ses doigts autour des plus longues, alors qu'il déposait de légers baisers sur son front.

\- Mais..

\- Ne tire pas de conclusion hâtive ! Observe les bien !

Le regard du blond se posa de nouveau sur le couple, il ne comprenait pas ce que sa mère voyait mais pas lui. Voyant que son fils ne comprenait pas, Kushina s'approcha doucement de lui.

\- Naruto te souviens-tu comment Sasuke tient son enfant quand il danse, quand il pense qu'on ne le voit pas ?

Naruto posa son regard sur sa mère et ses yeux se perdirent dans un souvenir … Celui de Sasuke berçant son fils au milieu de son salon, un bras sous ses fesses et de l'autre il caressait ses mèches blondes tout en déposant de légers baiser sur son visage…

Les orbes bleus s'écarquillèrent.

\- Il…

\- Oui… Tu as compris ? Sasuke ne cherche pas à séduire ton père. Il cherche l'Amour d'un Père. Cela n'a rien à voir. Quand il vient dans les bras de ton père, ce n'est pas pour un amour charnel, c'est pour recevoir l'amour d'un père… Des câlins, une présence…. Le sentiment d'être aimé…

\- Mais moi je l'aim…

\- Bien sûr Naruto, et Sasuke le sait, n'en doute pas. Mais ce qu'il recherche en étant auprès de ton père, ce n'est pas l'amour qu'il cherche quand il est avec toi. Si tu voyais le regard qu'il porte sur toi… La possessivité que l'on y perçoit n'a rien à voir avec celui qu'il pose sur ton père…Ce qu'il recherche dans les yeux de ton père, ce n'est certes pas pour finir dans son lit …

Et comme si Sasuke avait senti l'état de son amant, il revint vers eux, sa main toujours étroitement enlacée à celle de Minato. Il la relâcha en s'approchant de son blond.

\- Hoy ! Qu'est-ce que t'as à tirer la gueule ?

Naruto prit un air boudeur.

\- Tu m'invites à venir mais tu passes tout ton temps avec mon père ! marmonna le blond agacé.

Les yeux bruns se firent moqueur avant de se remplir d'un amour immense, il prit alors le bras du blond.

\- Pff… Allez, amène-toi !

Et il entraîna celui-ci sur la piste de danse, posant son bras autour de sa taille et nouant ses bras autour de son cou. Mais l'étreinte que le brun lui offrit n'avait rien à voir avec celle qu'il l'avait vu échanger avec son père. Le regard chaud de celui-ci lui tira un immense sourire. Et avec son accord, il se pencha pour venir capturer ses lèvres en un long et lent échange, les laissant seuls au monde.

.

* * *

.

Et voilà cette histoire se termine, je laisse mes chouchous poursuivre leur chemin sans moi. Je crois leur avoir fait dire tout ce qu'ils avaient à dire.

Je laisse à vos bons soins d'imaginer leur vie à 3. Et le rapprochement de Sasuke avec les siens.

Je vous dis à bientôt pour une prochaine histoire

=)

.


End file.
